King of Bandit: Reengaged
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry was gone; his family having a laps in the light of his GWL sister, & he runs away where he's adopted by the King of Bandit, his new family. However, good things do end & he's left alone while young. He travels, keeping his grandpas legend alive. Though, soon, his past catches up with him, and he becomes a 16 year old teacher at Hogwarts. H/G/L/OC/ - GWL/OC/OC - others!
1. Enter: Skye and Arrow

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Breathe of Fire… sigh, whatever… this is a FAN-fiction site so if you do think I own them; I have to ask… what have you been smoking? Lol! **_

_**A/N: This is a rewrite, I have added and changed things to this fic, and ironed it out, increasing chapter length, and adding chapters, fight scenes, and adding some more description, and upping the rating to 'M'. I hope you enjoy this rewrite more than the original; I plan to explain things a lot more. After I have finished this revamped version, I shall start uploading chapters to the sequel. **_

_**King of Bandit: Skye: Reloaded **by Lord of the Phoenix  
_

_**Chapter 1 Enter: Skye and Arrow **_

It all started with a stupid prophesy, that is right, prophesies are stupid. It said that a child would soon be born at the end of July with the power Voldemort does not know about, and that the child will be able to kill him. That is right, 'the' _'LIGHT'_ decided to rely on a child.

Three children were born at the end of July, one being a boy, Neville Longbottom, the others: Twins… one girl, Rose Lily Potter, and a boy, Harry James Potter.

When Albus Dumbledore heard the stupid prophesy, he sent the Longbottom's and Potter's into hiding after their children were born, Neville the 30th of July. Rose and Harry on the 31st of July, though Harry was almost born in August, a few seconds longer and he would have been. Its strange how that happens: A few seconds can really determine your fate.

Soon came the fateful night: Halloween: Godric's Hollow. That was the location the Potter's had taken refuge, with their two children. Now any sensible hidden couple would have used themselves as _'SECRET KEEPERS'_ for the Fidelius charm, (hides a location from anyone not told the location by the person who holds it secret). However, Albus Dumbledore, supposed clever old man thought that would be too dangerous, therefore they decided to use Sirius Black, James Potters' best friend and even best man at the Potters' wedding.

That however did not exactly happen, because Sirius knew all to well that everyone knew he was to be secret keeper, therefore, persuaded the Potter's to change the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew: You see Pettigrew was also a close friend of the potter's. However, he was considered a joke of a wizard, therefore in theory no one in his or her right mind would expect him to be the true secret keeper. However, that was a mistake; Pettigrew had already betrayed the _'LIGHT'_ and was already Voldemort's whipping boy.

That day changed the Potters' lives; the Dark Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow, knocked out James' and Lily Potter with the intension of gloating later, before he went upstairs in the small cottage house and into Harry's and Rose's bedroom, discovering the raven-haired boy and red-haired girl in their crib.

Harry was standing, his eyes a piercing emerald green in colour like his mothers. Rose was sitting playing with a doll, her eyes hazel like her fathers, her gaze only on her toy. Harry watched as Voldemort fired his deathly Killing Curse at him. However, a weird shield of yellows and orange reflected the beam. It seemed to emanate from the two children before destroying the Darkest Wizard in over a century.

Harry was left with a gash over his right shoulder while his sister had a cut on her forehead and she began crying, Harry only had a few tears and tried comforting his sister when their two groggy and dazed parents rushed in. the two parents praised and comforted their children: Miracles. One of their babies brought an end to the darkness, and although their babies had been in danger, they are safe now, and the Dark Lord Voldemort maybe gone forever.

Many hours later, one Albus Dumbledore declared Rose Potter _'THE-GIRL-WHO-LIVED'_, nobody even gave Harry a second glance as they began their praising and worshiping of his sister. Dumbledore did not consider Harry as their savoir, he just took one look at Rose's scar, and that was it: She is the girl-who-lived.

You see those in the wizarding world are not only wimps but also idiots, bakas and the same word for idiots in every country's worldwide languages. They will believe anything you tell them… it is in fact surprising they do not still believe the world is flat. They would sail right off the edge.

_**Fifteen years later…**_

A young man of sixteen: About 5'11"-6" tall, sat on a near empty train. He wore a large thin dark yellowy orange dragon leather trench coat that usually hung to his ankles, with a high, bendy collar. His black tee shirt underneath had no sleeves; he wore black semi-baggy trousers. In addition, around his neck just tucked into his tee shirt on platinum chain a small flat piece of emerald in the shape and size of a dog tag, with a crown carved along with the name SKYE. His black boots made of Dragon Hyde, with charms to make them abnormally light.

His hair on top and in the front, long, rather than at the back where it was short, its colour blacker than night, it appeared to absorb light. It defied gravity with its massy spikes, except where it hung down in tufts over his shoulders and ears, but even they defied gravity to a degree. His eyes a vivid and usual deep purple that seemed to sparkle with happiness and enjoyment as he leaned back, looking ahead out of the side window watching the French countryside wiz by.

The young man, considered by many young women he has meet along his travels as 'HOT', 'CUTE' and 'WHOA…', well you get the point, not to mention, he works out regularly and has a good bit of muscle mass, though not bulky he's strong, healthy and fit. He sat on a long bench on the near empty train, looking ahead out of the side window.

"Are we there yet?" a voice suddenly hissed from his coat, looking down the young man grinned at the small red and orange snake as it stuck its head out.

"Not yet, Arrow," the young man hissed back. Normally a human speaking to a snake would be unusual, however not for a wizard with the rare, talent of Parseltongue, which he discovered when he was much younger, back before his grandpa died.

"Aww, Skye," the snake moaned, seemingly pouting. "We've been on this damn train for hours now."

The young man, Skye chuckled lightly at his friends' inpatients; the small snake seemed to love moaning about how long it takes to get places. "It's only been two and half hours, we should be in Paris… in," Skye lifted his left sleeve looking at his watch. "About twenty minuets," he informed his tiny little friend.

Arrow sighed dramatically, looking annoyed. "This is so not fun, I hate riding the train… you could have bought us a portkey or apparated," he declared nodding his little head as if agreeing with himself.

Skye laughed, grinning cheekily. "But where's the adventure in that… plus you know I hate magical teleportation," he shuddered at the thought, learning to apparate was the most horrific experience he had ever had, and portkey's were even worse, they just made him dizzy and feel sick.

The snake looked at him shrewdly, shaking his head in disapproval. "What kind of wizard are you?" he asked mockingly, something he liked to do when Skye does not like something. Arrow did not find magical teleportation bad so why should Skye.

Skye laughed, a little disapprovingly. "One who doesn't like portkey's or apparation? Anyway, it is not exactly my fault I hate get sick. I am fine with cars, trains, planes and boats, which is why I always use them. Anyway, if we keep teleporting everywhere we might miss something interesting. "

Arrow sighed, rolling his little black eyes in amusement. "Well I'm going back to sleep, try not to get into trouble… well at least until after you check into an inn." Skye chuckled amusedly as Arrow retreated back into Skye's left sleeve rapping around his upper arm drifting back to sleep.

Skye often found Arrow's jabs at him getting himself into troublesome situations amusing… his little friend seemed to be under the impression he goes looking for bother or something. However, why would he go looking for trouble when it usually stumbles across him? Not that he minded much, since it normally brightened his day, livening and alleviating his boredom. Anyway, he is supposed to enjoy himself, since his travels are mainly for the adventure, and what is an adventure without a little trouble?

Skye wondered at that sometimes, since he does seem to attract trouble, and his friends have mentioned on many occasions his knack for stumbling across bad situations and then kicking ass. Even a few members of the council have mentioned his knack for getting in and out of trouble. Skye thought that Voldemort might have jinxed his somehow before he was-destroyed.

He chuckled lightly to himself as he scratched the back of his neck in deep thought. Voldemort was just troublesome, coming back to life, being nothing but a stupid bother. He just hopped he will not run across the Dark Tosser anytime soon, though knew without much doubt knows he is stronger than Voldemort is. However, rumour has it Rose Potter is the only person capable of destroying the dark jerk. Though, if he truly is a trouble magnet, guessed he will be running into either Voldemort or death eaters, (Voldemort's ass munchers).

However, the person, or people he feared running into most are Rose Potter, Lily Potter and James Potter, once his family. His twin sister, mother and father… the family that wanted nothing to do with him… the reason he ran away, and has the brilliant free life he has now. Moreover, the reason he has such brilliant friends he loves very much, and will protect with his own life if he has to.

The world he, Skye comes from is so much more different to the one he left all those years ago. So much so, he was not completely sure the wizards and witches even knew about it. He is very much aware most that live in the magical world are blind to the rest of the planet. However, knew that is not completely their fault, but mostly the purebloods fault, and the magical world's governments for believing they are superior, when in fact, they are far from better to the outside world.

While the tech world; or muggle world as witches and wizards call it moved on and advanced, the wizarding world stayed behind the times, almost living in the dark ages. They have so much power, yet they choose to stay how they are, instead of advancing and bettering themselves. He had never understood that no matter how many times his grandpa told him it just seemed stupid and went right over his head.

"_What you have to realise about wizards Harry," his grandpa's words rang in his head, a memory of the past. "Is most wizards are ruled by either their fear or arrogance." The raven-hared eight-year-old boy just nodded in fake understanding as the old man continued. "They either fear the muggle world… fear them finding them because of muggle things… or they are arrogant, believing ancient traditions and the status of ones blood makes you superior."_

"_Huh? But that's silly grandpa," Skye remembered himself saying with a look of innocent confusion. "I love muggle things, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't watch my early morning cartoons." His grandpa just laughed at him in pure amusement._

Skye shook his head amusedly at that conversation, he doubted he would ever understand the wizarding community, not that he visited wizarding settlements that often. He sighed a little now he thought of his grandpa, letting a small smile grace his lips; he hopped the old man is proud of him. He had done his best to become the greatest King of Bandit.

Skye smiled a little sadly, as he leaned his head back he took a deep breath of freedom, remembering the events that started this all those years ago. His grandpa fresh in his mind, he slowly closed his eyes, resting contently, his mind drifting back to his parents, those who would be his family.

_**Flashback**_

_**Eleven years earlier…**_

Five-year-old Harry James Potter, short messy black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, wearing old charity shop clothes: His sister Rose, the girl-who-lived did not like it if their parents bought him anything new. He was not sure why his sister was so stuck up and hated him so, because he loves her very much, even though she is horrible to him.

Last year he had even heard Albus Dumbledore, supposedly nicest person you could meet encouraging his parents to give Rose everything and him nothing, if that is what she wants. However, Harry was not sure that was what Rose really wanted, because he had also heard the old man telling her, her parents would give her anything she wants if she tells them too, and even stated that she should make sure Harry gets nothing for not being famous like her.

Harry wondered why Dumbledore would be so cruel, so evil towards him but came up with no answers. His sister was not exactly stupid, but not very smart when it came to getting things she would do nearly anything. He did not think he should blame his sister for this, but the idiots that gave in to her.

Harry's mother Lily Potter at first fought Dumbledore on the matter of ignoring Harry. However, the old man won, saying that Rose needed all the love and attention if she was to survive Voldemort. Harry often wondered why that name never scared him as it does everybody else; he guessed that it was because he thought the name stupid. In all honestly, who in reality can fear a name, unless you are weak minded and pathetic… only a wimp and coward can fear Voldemort's name.

It was his and Rose's fifth birthday: Harry like any normal five year old was in good spirits, and hopeful for at the very least one small gift from his parents and a hug and kiss from his mum. However as the day progressed and guests started arriving for _'Rose's'_ birthday party he was ignored, by the end of the day all he wanted was a hug from his mum, that was all he really ever cared about, however none came.

How anyone could just ignore one child for another was just horrible. He had not eaten anything at the party, mainly because he felt uncomfortable. Every time he went to take something to eat, he sensed a glare aimed at him, looking round it was always one of his parents so he stopped trying to eat. None of the other kids at the party even spoke to him or gave his much of a look, he was just the pitiful unloved child nobody knew.

His family hated his… despised his very existence. However, what he had ever done to deserve such treatment he may never know. However, he did not hold it against them; not really, well maybe he held it against his father, the worse of them all. All Harry had ever wanted from his family was some love and attention, some kindness… to be happy like everybody else.

Harry had cried himself to sleep that night…

The next morning he entered the kitchen for breakfast, starving after not eating at the party when his father demanded he go to his room and not to be greedy and stealing all of the cereal, though he hadn't even opened the box yet. He was lucky when he did as he was ordered a house elf came with some breakfast for him, he always' loved the house elves, they had always' taken care of him.

Imagine that, having the servants love you more than your family, at least he knew from the kind creatures what it felt like to have some kindness, some love, someone to talk to.

That whole week he was not allowed into the dinning room or kitchen, therefore, a house elf kindly snuck him food, but it broke his little heart more and more each day, his parents hated him. He was confused, lonely and scared, why, what reason did they have to hate him? He could not take it much longer, it would be better to have no family rather than one that hates you.

Two weeks after his fifth birthday, Harry James Potter left Potter Manor alone and was never seen again…

_**End Flashback**_

"We shall be arriving in Paris in two minuets," a man on the intercom announced in French.

Skye's eyes flicked open, a few stray tears shone, however he quickly blinked them away. "I guess we're here," he said quietly to himself standing up, stretching with a yawn, he was tired after such a long trip. He strolled casually to the door, waiting patiently as the train slowed to a stop, holding the railing.

"Last stop, Paris... Paris last stop," the French voice spoke again. Skye chuckled, at least he understood and spoke French this time, last time he was in France he missed his stop twice. In fact, he had seen fit to learn a few other languages, since it made perfect sense for someone travailing the world to learn a few extra languages.

The doors along the train slid open automatically and Skye bounced out with a beaming grin, breathing in the fresh Parisian evening air. People were running about all over the platform, and were chatting excitedly. He always admired the people he witnessed, most unaware of all the magical dangers that lurked around every corner.

He just had to find a cheep inn and rest before his boat ride the next day, he is tired after his long trip and needed a nice long rest. He did not often stay in a fancy, rich hotel since he never stayed in one place to long he felt no need. Therefore he often stayed within a nice inn, though sometimes he had no choice but for grander, or worse, a crap hole American motel, for such a rich country they sure had a lot of shit.

Walking casually towards the exit a young boy of about twelve bumped into him, and he grabbed the boys' wrist, grinning cheekily with a smug gleam in his eyes. "Hey, let go of me you pig," the boy demanded, panicked, realising he bumped the wrong person today.

"Return my wallet and I'll consider it," laughed Skye good naturedly, pickpockets were always fun to mess with. "Otherwise I'll turn you over to the cops." Well to be honest he would just take the wallet back by force, since he could never be bothered with the cops of any country, they are useless no matter where he goes: Well they have never caught him before.

The boy gulped and shakily held out Skye's black leather wallet, he took it back and placed it in his inside pocket, smirking with enjoyment. "C-can I go now mister? P – Please," the boy begged desperately, with pleading eyes.

Skye shrugged releasing the boy and he quickly ran off, into the crowd and out of sight, Skye just shrugged amusedly as he headed towards the exit.

Skye soon made his way out of the train station towards the busy main road outside; ignoring a few flirtatious young women he saw, if he was not exhausted from his trip he might have been chatting up some hot French woman, but he knew his priorities right now. Sleep came before girls, especially when you are leaving the country in the morning, and have a ship to catch.

The road outside had a long queue of taxis' along the curb ready to pick up anyone in need of a ride after arriving in the huge French capitol. He loved most train stations for having a taxi rank outside the buildings so he can just hop in and off to his next destination, which in this case is an inn.

Skye quickly chose a taxi, climbing in the back, the driver, a beefy black man wearing a cap looked round at him smiling. "Where too?" he asked in need of the destination.

"Err," Skye thought for a moment, he was not sure where to go, all he knew was he wanted to sleep, and rest. "I dunno, how about a cheep but nice inn if you know of one… I'm only staying the night, so no need for too much luxury," he finally answered with a small smile.

The driver nodded; turning back, he started his taxi and pulled out into the road, a little faster than necessary; but with the masses of traffic… speed is the only way to get into the road. "So where are you heading if your not staying in Paris?" the driver asked conversationally.

"Oh, I'm off to England in the morning," Skye replied with a shrug. "I have some business in London."

The driver nodded in understanding. "Shame… Paris is a nice place for a young man like you to find a lady friend."

Skye chuckled amusedly; it was as if the driver heard his earlier thoughts. "Well, business comes first I'm afraid… I might be coming back this way; so I might stay a while longer then," he answered with a cheeky grin as he leaned back; closing his eyes, resting them, thinking. The driver saw his fare resting, probably because of a tiring trip and decided to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb the young man as he drove on towards his destination.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: Well, here you have it, the first chapter of my rewrite. I was not as happy with the first, it was a little rushed, and lacking description. Therefore, I decided to go back and rewrite it better, and add to the battles, description and chapters. Thanks for reading; your input will be appreciated, thanks. **_


	2. Enter: King of the World

_**King of Bandit: Skye: Reloaded **by Lord of the Phoenix  
_

_**Chapter 2 Enter: King of the World **_

_**Flashback**_

A five-year-old little boy with messy black hair wondered alone and hungry through the streets of London, unaware that he was being watched and followed by an old man. He was cold and did not know where he was going as he wondered the streets; he just knew his family would be better off without him. His family would not have him to glare at, and starve.

The young boy walked down a deserted alley with a blue backpack over his shoulders, leading in to a dead end. Sighing he turned around, jumping. Standing in his path, an old man wearing a long black trench coat, blue eyes and greying black hair and a mischievous grin plastered on his lips. Harry was not really sure whether he should be afraid of the old man or not, but he did not seem very sinister.

"Hello kid," the man said with a cheeky grin, his dark blue eyes sparkling mischief.

"Err, who, who are y - you?" replied Harry, a little scared. He had only just run away, and now he had been caught. He wondered whether the old man had been following him, since he could have sworn he felt a weird presents behind him for a while now.

"My name is Franklin Skye," he replied kindly, with a small smile. Harry swore he had heard that name before, but could not quite place it. "I'm here to offer you the chance of a life time, kid."

Harry gulped, stepping back slightly, it was not that he thought the man might hurt him; he was just confused and startled. "W-why? W-what do you want with me?" he thought, since his parents do not want him for anything why would he.

Franklin smiled reassuringly. "I have no children of my own, Harry," he answered with a sad look glazing his eyes momentarily.

The raven-haired five-year-old gasped in surprise and wonder. "How'd you know my name?" he asked interestedly.

Franklin chuckled good-naturedly. "I've met your parents before, though under a false name… and I saw you… the lonely, underappreciated child of the Potter family." He moved closer to the shocked little boy, crouching down to eye level he smiled. "I was once known as the Bandit King; I stole from the rich, greedy and evil, but made sure to never take from those who needed everything they had. Once they said I could steal the stars from the sky," he informed his with a slightly smug grin.

Harry stared at him in open mouthed shock, he had read a book about all of the Bandit Kings crimes and his legend; he had just found it lying in his room one day and found it fascinating. He had even dreamt of one day becoming the King of Bandit, which would be so cool. However, he just thought it a fairytale; some of the things in the book just seemed unbelievable. He then realised where he heard this old mans name: In the book.

It seemed so amazing; he was actually face to face with 'the' Bandit King: The King of Bandit. His hero was in front of him. Harry's eyes were wide open in shock and awe, he was really meeting him, it was not just a dream, not a lie; he could see it is the truth in the old mans eyes… they held no fibs.

Franklin grinned as he watched the boys' mind work frantically, trying to understand, to comprehend what he had been told. "You enjoyed the book I left for you then?" he finally asked noticing the young lads' awed expression with some amusement.

Harry nodded emotionlessly. "I - it's in my backpack," he soon responded, a small smile stalled on his lips.

Franklin smiled brightly, his eyes dancing in gratitude in the moon lit street. "How would you like to take my place," he asked in barely a whisper. "How would you like to be my heir?" he added quietly.

Harry gasped, his eyes bugging out of his head comically, in shock and wonder. "You want me to be the next King of Bandit?" asked Harry, his voice full of wonder and hope.

Franklin nodded and offered his left hand. "Only if you want to?" he agreed. Harry suddenly nodded eagerly, making the best choice in his life… he took the old mans hand in his right.

_**End Flashback**_

"We're at the motel," the taxi driver suddenly said, jumping Skye from his thoughts. He sighed as he felt the taxi had come to a halt, he was so tired he felt like just staying in the cab but knew a bed would be nicer and cheaper.

"Thank you sir," he said as his purple eyes opened, he handed the driver the fare and extra, with a tired sigh. "Keep the change," he added as he climbed out, closing the door, the taxi drove off, into the traffic. Looking at the motel he smiled, it was just what he wanted, a Short Stop Motel.

Walking into reception, and up to the desk; only a young women receptionist, being the only human other than himself. "Hello," he greeted cheerfully.

The young pretty blonde woman blushed as she gazed at him. "Good afternoon sir," she replied politely. "I'm Emma, what can I do for you?" she smiled. If Skye was not so tired he might have attempted to get the woman in bed with him, however sleep was more important than such things right now, his trip was too tiring. _Wow,_ he thought to himself. _To tired to screw a cute woman, I'm loosing my mind._

"I would like a single room for the night please," he replied with a grin. She smiled back at him as she proceeded with his request. He just watched her with unblinking eyes, hoping he will come across another hot girl tomorrow; even a quickie would be fine.

Soon after he arrived at his room, opening it, he discovered it to be nice but modest, how he preferred, just a bed, TV and a shower in the next room. He closed and locked the door, dropping a plastic bag with some sandwiches in; he had bought from the motel bar. Sitting on the bed, he pulled out a sandwich and started eating.

"Are we there yet," a voice suddenly hissed as Arrow crawled out of Skye's coat, slithering around his shoulder. "Oh, we're in the motel already."

Skye nodded amusedly. "Are you hungry?" he asked with his moth full of BLT sandwich.

"No, I ate yesterday, and you know we snakes don't eat like your kind," he replied smugly. _Or talk with our mouths full,_ he added to his thoughts rolling his eyes.

The pitch-black haired young man chuckled. "Lucky for you," he replied amusedly. "I remember you said something like that when we first met… just after my grandpa died, and I completely ditched my past name… grandpa gave me a new name, but after he passed I took his family name for myself too."

_**Flashback**_

A sad lonely young boy of twelve with light absorbing black gravity defying hair and deep purple eyes, an accident a few years ago when using magic to change his look made it so drastic, however his grandpa Franklin thought it looked nice so he left it.

His grandpa Franklin had just recently passed over to the other side, leaving the young boy by himself. He has friends whose parents will take him in without hesitation, but he has a world to explore now he has nothing keeping him in one place. He knows he is a bit young to travel the world alone. However, if he was to become _'King of Bandit'_ he should start young, right, he has all of the skills needed; he just has to find his first target, and succeed.

The young boy, formally known as Harry James Potter walked alone through a small woods, when he suddenly heard a snickering voice, "hehe hehe, I'll scare the little human boy, good." Right then a small red and orange snake slithered into view on a branch just below eye level. "Boo," it hissed amusedly, giggling at the startled little human boy.

The young human suddenly grinned, giggling excitedly. "Wow, you're funny little guy, aren't you?" he said to the snake in a hissing language. He had discovered his gift of Parseltongue quite a while ago, and found most snakes amusing when he spoke to them.

The snake looked at him in surprise, its little black eyes bugging out of its little head. "Did you just speak to me?" it asked worriedly. He had not ever spoken to a human before, and wondered what the little boy might be doing.

"Yup," replied the boy with a huge grin. "Hello, my names Hunter… Hunter Skye… I'm a wizard… I'm going to become: King of Bandit," he announced overjoyed, bobbing up and down on tiptoes eager to follow in his grandpa's footsteps.

The snake snorted in amusement. "I'm Arrow… how are you supposed to become king of anything all by yourself?" he demanded interestedly.

Hunter shrugged still grinning eagerly. "I'll manage… err, maybe you want to come along and help me?" he asked hopefully. _Snakes are just so cool,_ he thought, and Arrow just seemed too funny not to want around, he would be fun that was for sure.

Arrow looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, corking his little head to the right slightly, deep in thought for a moment. "Hmm… okay… I guess I haven't really got anything better to do," he agreed with a short nod of agreement. Well in actual fact, it was boring in the small woods without anyone to talk to, and the young lad: Hunter Skye seemed interesting enough.

Hunter laughed and offered his arm down to the young, small serpent. Arrow climbed up, coiling carefully around his wrist. "Do you want me to find you some food before we leave?" he asked eagerly with all the energy that rolled off him in droves, hoping up and down.

Arrow chuckled shaking his little head in the negative. "I ate yesterday, and we snakes don't eat everyday like you mammals," he answered good-naturedly, with what might be call a smug smirk, though that could just be Hunter's new friend's normal expression.

Hunter giggled in amusement. "Okay then… let's go," he declared over eagerly, as he sprang forward, bouncing off through the woods, happy he will have a partner in crime, _'literally.'._ From that day on Hunter and Arrow became the best of friends and never went far from each other, exploring the world and bringing forth the new legend of the _'Bandit King.'._

_**End Flashback**_

Hunter woke the next morning, showered and dressed before eating his last sandwich. "Arrow," he called, nudging his little friend as he slept on a pillow on the bedside table. He would swear Arrow would never wake if he did not give him prompting, the lazy little git.

"What! What!" the snake replied groggily, its eyes blinking open tiredly, looking around hectically, in panic. "You haven't gotten in trouble again have you?" he asked, his eyes still scanning the room only to find Hunter shaking his head in amusement.

The young Bandit King chuckled at his friend amusedly. "The way you keep moaning about that you would think I get in trouble everyday," he retorted with a huge cheeky grin.

Arrow groaned as he climbed up Hunter's sleeve, poking his head out near his face, over his shoulder. "Well Hunter Skye…" he mocked. "What about yesterday at the train station?" he asked smugly.

"That wasn't my fault," he defended himself defiantly. "Those men started it… he hit that little girl."

"Well, there was no need to hit him back."

"I didn't hit him that hard," Hunter retorted defensively.

"You knocked him out and onto the tracks."

"Well, okay, but it still wasn't my fault."

Arrow laughed doubtfully. "Then what about three days ago? Those pimps?" he asked reproachfully.

"What, they were the ones who started it… I saw them hitting that woman about, I just put a stop to it," he retorted smugly with a roll of his deep purple eyes.

"You almost killed one and stabbed the other in the leg, then twisted the blade until it snapped off in him."

"He tried to stab me with it first."

Arrow snorted, his little black eyes twinkling amusedly. "Well, what about the day before that when the cops were chasing you? Or five days before that when the Bulgarian Aurors' were hot on your trail? Do I need to go on?"

Hunter sighed with a mock pout. "Okay, okay… you made your point, trouble sniffs me out."

Arrow nodded his little head smugly. "Well, lets get a move on, the quicker we get to England the quicker you can do your jobs, and the longer we get to explore the country," he answered changing the subject. He knew Hunter was unlucky when it came to troublesome people, always bumping into them and then opening his mouth and blurting out the wrong thing: Troublesome… for them. Arrow knew without a shadow of doubt his young human friend was going to get them into many awkward or dangerous situations in England, and part of him could not wait to see what kind of trouble _'Hunter Skye'_ can get them into this time.

That is if they do not get into some kind of trouble before then. He was just glad his friend is just as good at getting friends as enemies otherwise, he would not have lasted this long. Arrow knew though without him, Hunter would have gotten into a lot more trouble over the years than he already has. His young friend also had a hero complex, which furthers the trouble… always rescuing the damsels in distress, one would think Hunter is a knight or something.

"Okay," replied Hunter with a small sigh. "I'm curious to check out the wizarding community there… I cannot remember much about it from when I lived there, my parents did not really take me anywhere. Though, we should be careful with that Dark Tosser running loose with his arse kiss patrol."

Arrow laughed at that understatement. "No I think it's them who should be careful, considering what you've done to the cops for chasing you."

"Sorry," he replied with a small whine, walking to the door with a sheepish smile. "That was an accident, and you know it."

"Whatever," replied Arrow in amusement as he hid in Hunter's coat, as the door was pulled open, he knew there was little doubt Hunter would end up kicking some dark wizard ass, and kicking hard.

Hunter walked cheerfully to the reception, handing in his room key before walking outside and hailing a cab to the ferry docks, wondering all the while whether he really was a trouble magnet like he believed or whether he subconsciously looked for it. He wanted it to be the former, however, now he though about it… it might just be the later, he did get bored too quickly.

He knew though with his luck he would definitely run into death eaters at the very least. He wondered whether he might get to see Voldemort, he had heard the dark idiot looks like a snake man, and wondered what a snake man in the real world really looked like.

"Ticket and Passport," a man at the boarding platform asked as Hunter approached. The young Bandit King had arrived at the docks from the train station only moments ago, lucky to not miss the ship, he and Arrow had been chatting too long. He wondered whether he could find a nice young woman onboard the ship though, to keep him out of trouble.

"Here they are," he replied cheerfully handing them over to the man.

The man looked them over before handing them back. "Thank you," he said as Hunter pocketed his passport and ticket and moved onto boarding the ferry. He always enjoyed a good boat ride, with the wind through his hair while he stands on deck.

Hunter had been standing on deck at the front of the ship for half an hour enjoying the wind in his hair, his coat flapping about behind him. He was contemplating whether, or not to lean over the front and yell, _'I'm the king of the world',_ like he saw in a movie once. He guessed he really should not; he would look like a complete prat if someone caught him. He chuckled at the thought… that is all he needs… its just all so troublesome.

"I don't even know why we bothered coming on holiday!" a girl yelled from behind. Looking round he spotted a girl, maybe his age heading his way, brown busy hair waving around behind her, an angry scowl on her face being followed by a nervous man and woman he guessed were her parents. She wore blue jeans and a white blouse, and black shoes. Hunter had to admit she looked quite tasty, with a small smirk he just watched her and her parents crazy antics.

"Hermione!" her mother cried in reprimand. "See reason… and keep your voice down!" she added worriedly.

"No mum, why should I!" she retorted hysterically as she approached the young Bandit King. He only mildly wondered why the girl is so pissed off, but shrugged it of as a girl thing. "Hi," she greeted him, to his mild surprise. "I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm a witch," she said grinning at her parents horrified expressions looking smug. "There's an evil dark wizard murdering people in England."

"Hermione!" her father reprimanded angrily, she just glared at him.

Hunter chucked and took the girls hand shaking it amusedly. "Hi, I'm Hunter Skye, and I'm a wizard… I already know there's a Dark Tosser killing people; no need to remind me but thanks anyway."

Hermione looked flabbergasted and sulky, that was just so unfair, of all the people she could have told that to she had to pick the only other magical person onboard the ship. "Well that was embarrassing," she commented blushing fiercely as she got a good look at him. He was probably the best looking young man she had seen in a long while; he almost knocked thoughts of her boyfriend from her mind… completely.

"Not really," he replied grinning cheekily. "You would not believe how many good looking girls meet me in a similar fashion." In actually fact it had happened twice before on boats, he could swear it is a subconscious act on the girls' part to introduce themselves, not that he would ever complain, they had fun. He internally smirked at the pleasant memories.

Hermione blushed fiercely, fiddling with her fingers. "I have a boyfriend," she told him nervously, not that she could remember her boyfriends name right now. She looked at her parents as they decided to retreat since she was with a wizard, which was a bit stupid considering the wizarding war, well she doubted very much any death eater would ride a muggle ship. She looking back at Hunter, he must have been the cutest boy she had ever met… and wow, she had never met anyone with purple eyes before, and this hair: Cool.

"Well, I'm not looking for a girlfriend," he suddenly replied, quirking an eyebrow with a small smirk on his lips, with plenty of implication left unsaid.

Hermione blushed deep scarlet at his implication; he just took her hand and led her back inside. As they walked, Hermione's breathing became quite heavy as her nerves kicked in. However, she could not help but go with him… he is the best looking guy she has ever met, and doubted she would ever have the opportunity to loose _'it'_ to such a cool young man again.

He finally pulled her into the disabled toilet, closing and locking the door he smirked at her, and she gave a small nervous smile. Suddenly he leaned him, his lips capturing her… she was startled for less than a second, before her lips started working of their own accord, kissing his. She felt a power burning throughout the kiss: A blazing force as the kiss deepened, his placed his arms around her pulling her body tighter to his.

As if by instinct, she ran her fingers through the inside of Hunter's coat, over his shoulder, and she felt muscle, stalling a small from her lips, as she tasted his tongue on hers. No words needed, she pushed his coat gently back and he moved his arms, letting it slide to the floor, un-noticing the small snake that slivered up the sleeve hiding as the coat hit the ground.

He pulled his lips from hers then, his hands making his way to the buttons on her blouse as his purple eyes stared unblinking into her hazel. She did not know how, but all of the buttons on her blouse undone without his hand touching her. He moved his hands to her collar, slowly sliding her blouse down her shoulders, his eyes glazed down to her white bra, hiding her nice sized breasts, maybe three handfuls each. He let the blouse drop to the floor behind her as his fingers found their way to her soft stomach.

His fingers roamed her beautiful skin as his lips caught hers again. Her hands found his muscular arms, she almost gasped as she felt metal on his right forearm. She pulled back from the buzzing kiss with a small moan, looking at his arm, she noted some kind of metal bracer fused to him: Silver in colour. However, taking her gaze from that she tugged his tee shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the ground.

Her eyes opened wide, she had never seen muscles like his, this close before. Her fingers found their way nervously to his chest, feeling him was nothing like see. She could barely believe how solid he is. His muscles felt like steal. Her hands could not help but roam his body as she captured his lips in hers again. His arms around her, she felt no touch but somehow the back of her bra unclipped as she worked her lips down Hunter's jaw, down to his neck before pulling back slightly, she let him slide off her bra, showing her stiffened nipples and breasts.

Hunter reached up eagerly with both hands, squeezing her breasts, he positioned his hands so he could gently rub her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, increasing the stiffness, she groaned. He then moved his mouth in, tasting each nipple with a flick of his tongue. Hermione groaned out in pleasure at the contact of his tongue, and more so as his lips encompassed her right, sucking lightly before moving to her left, all the while his hands caressed her breast. Her head rose up as she enjoyed the attention she got from him, groaning, and all nervousness gone.

Then however, the sensation around her nipples left as Hunter moved his kisses lower, down her body, kissing her stomach and navel. He just brushed his right hand over the button of her jeans and it undone, her zipper sliding open. He then waved his hand over her shoes, the laces untangled and she allowed him to slide them off her feet, some nervous butterflies returning in force.

Hunter then worked Hermione's jeans down, around her ankles and she shakily stepped out: She wore small white panties. He kissed her inner thighs as he worked his way up, his lips touching her wet panties as his fingertips entered the sides, slowly he worked them down, revealing to his purple eyes gave her wet vagina, and brown hairs; he helped her step out of her panties before his lips brushed her slit: Tasting her juices.

He used his thumbs to open her slightly, his tongue sliding up it. Hermione let out a gasping moan, as he tasted her fully, his tongue beginning to lash at her. The girls' moans becoming more vocal the more pleaser he gave her, a few noises in Hunter's throat made her aware he was enjoying her taste.

Then it happened as Hunter slid his tongue deep inside her, she gasped out with a little squeal, grabbing his hair pulling his face further into her, between her legs. Hunter could feet her soaking area contract around his tongue and a small gush of juices, entering his mouth, which he drank down. Hermione screwed up her face in the ecstasy of that moment, groaning and panting out loudly.

As it passed she released her grip on Hunter's head, and the young Bandit King pulled back from her, with one last lick that sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine. He looked up at her as he slowly rose, kissing her lips gently, allowing her to taste herself: Second hand from his lips and tongue, which she did not object too.

Hermione then slowly moved her lips, over his to his jaw and down his neck; he raised his head with a groan as she made her way further down, her hands roaming his solid body. Her tongue tasted ever inch of his chest, down to his strong abs. she crouched as she unbuckled his belt, letting it hand undone on his trousers as her hands went further down, feeling for away to realise his boots. She felt something that appeared to be a huge metal buckle; letting her gaze flirted down she noticed his boots had not laces but one dragon designed silver buckle on each boot. Therefore, she released the catches and pulled them off, dropping them next to her.

She then reached up, and without undoing his button or fly, she pulled his trousers down letting them drop to his ankles. As her gaze caught sight of his black boxer shorts, her eyes bugged out of her head at the huge, stiff bulge: Shaking her head clear, she let a small smile creep onto her lips; as she slid her hand on the huge warm bulge: Giving it a small squeeze, which earned a groan from Hunter.

He smiled down at her as she slowly and methodically slid his boxers down, his huge member sprung free, hard and ready for use, as she dropped his boxers to the side her gaze never leaving his penis. She slowly reached up, the fingers of her right hand shaking-ly touching his penis, just brushing it at first as she knelt before him, slowly wrapping her fingers around, and slowly pumping it, masturbating him; he let out a pleasant groan.

Hermione spent a few minuets pumping Hunter's large member before she got her nerve up to the correct level. She slowly moved her head forward, her lips brushing the pip of his penis, she poked her tongue out slightly brushing it on him, he moaned: Enjoyment. Slowly she slid it into her mouth, and sucked gently to begin, getting a small gasp from the young Bandit king as she began to pump it within her suctioning mouth. Her right hand now squeezing the base of his penis tight as she sucked him harder, enjoying the taste and the moans of pleasure he was giving her.

She moved faster as hunter moved his hands stroking them through her hair, as she swallowed from him he groaned louder, as she took in as much as she could manage, unsurprisingly, since it is her first time that was not much. However, she kept working on him, enjoying it, she felt herself even more turned on with every second, as her left hand moved between her legs and she slid her middle finger in. She masturbated herself as she sucked Hunter's throbbing member. He started pumping her mouth as she continued groaning and sucking, then he burst out in noise as she felt his hot sticky seed blast into her mouth. She struggled to swallow every bit as he continued having sex with her mouth, but she just about managed not spilling a drop as he slowed down to a stop.

Hermione slowly slid her head back, sucking off his penis, flicking the tip with her tongue, taking with her a bit more cum. She swallowed, barely believing what she had done, and she thought she was supposed to be the smart good girl. She looked up into Hunter's purple-eyed gaze to see him grinning at her, he offered his hand and she took it allowing him to help her up to her feet, pulling her finger from herself he took it into his mouth, sucking it clean.

He smirked at her as he kissed her forehead working his way down to her nose, then lips, they kissed softly before he moved in closer. Hermione felt Hunter's stiff member pushing up against her tight slit, slowly pushing for entrance, she stumbled backwards, as Hunter stepped forward with her, keeping her from falling as they kissed. Her back hit the wall and Hunter pushed up against her, taking her hands in his; she gasped a little in pain as he slid the tip of his hard member into her slit, she squeezed his hand.

Feeling his solid body against her, her lips touched his neck and another gasp escaped her lips as he pushed further, gently pumping his way deeper. Hunter suddenly felt some resistance as he pushed; reaching the barrier, he smiled slightly and just pushed. Hermione gasped out with a small squeal of pain as he breached her, before moaning out as he slid still deeper as he pumped her, working her body. Her toes twitched in her socks, she released his hands, holding him loose but tight around his neck.

She held on as he pumped harder and faster, they both moaned and groaned, Hermione noisier. Hunter held her right hip in his right hand and moved his left to her left thigh, lifting her leg, bent at the knee for better leverage. He held her with ease as she screwed up her face from the force of the sensation, moaning out louder, almost shrieking the faster and more he moved, before it happened for her again. She screeched out, her vagina contracting, so he let go and she felt his hot seed shoot deep inside her as he grunted out; he continued, emptying himself into her body, her juices spilling out with some cum, spilling down his penis and balls as he slowed to a halt.

He carefully pulled his softening member out of her and she smiled as he let her stand on two feet again. She looked down at his member, noting her juices, blood and his cum, she bent down and swallowed his softening penis into her mouth, sucking the sticky concoction off. Pulling back, she licked him clean before standing again and staring at him.

She could barely believe she had just done this as her lips briefly found his before she pulled back. It had felt so good, after the initial pain of entrance; she just wished they had longer to do it again, but knew the trip across the English Channel is not a long one.

It had been forty wonderful minuets and Hermione felt slightly bad for her boyfriend after letting a strange boy she had only just met take her virginity in the disabled toilets. However, she doubted very much whether her boyfriend could ever make her feel that good, and wow, his kisses were like burning lightning. They had washed up a little in the sink and felt quite refreshed. The only thing other than the snake she finally noticed that was disconcerting was on his right forearm, some sort of metal thing fused to him, even to the bone.

"So, err, what's that thing on your arm?" she asked as they both began to get dressed. She was curious now to at least know a little about the strong muscular young man: Hunter Skye. In addition, she has been dying to know what it is ever since she first felt it and saw it.

"Oh, this is, err, nothing really," he replied nervously, unsure what to tell her for a minuet before lie mode kicked in. "I err, damaged my arm quite badly a while back, and with no magic to heal me, well… this had to do."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she replaced her bra, though did not totally believe that excuse, she let it slide. "Well, what about the snake?" she asked interestedly.

Hunter chuckled with a small grin. "If I tell you you'll think I'm evil or something stupid like that," he replied pulling on his tee shirt. "Most wizards and witches aren't the most reasonable people," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, you speak Parseltongue?" she replied shrugging nonchalant, she was not one of those many idiots from the magical world. "Well I have a friend who speaks it," she replied reasonably.

He nodded thoughtfully with a wider smile, at least he has finally met one smart witch; he thought as he placed Arrow back on his arm and pulled on his coat. "So who's your friend?" he asked interestedly, parseltongue are so rare he thought it might be nice to meet another that is not a murdering psycho dark tosser.

"Oh, you've probably heard of her… Rose Potter," she replied, gauging Hunter for his awed expression. However, all she got was a small double take, and a slightly startled expression.

Hunter was a little nervous though, he just screwed his sisters' friend, he knew something slightly troublesome would happen, and now he was with a friend of Rose's. "Oh, the girl who lived… what's she like?" he asked interestedly, wondering, or maybe hopping she has changed. It would be nice to find out his twin was no longer being a selfish bitch… if so maybe he could try to kindle some kind of relationship with her.

"Oh, she can be quite a spoilt brat sometimes," replied Hermione a little sadly, "but most of the time she's okay… though I think that's mainly because her mum passed away a couple of years back saving our lives," she added with a tired, sad sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it," his said, his face dropping… his mother is dead. He was not really sure whether he should feel sad about that or not: On one hand, she is his mother: On the other, she had never cared for him… maybe whatever sacrifice Lily Potter made is a sign that she changed.

"Don't worry too much," she replied, taking his face gently in her hands, she carefully brought him down to her level and kissed him on the lips briefly. "I feel sorrier for June; I don't think she has many friends and her dads always ignoring her, giving all of his support and attention to Rose."

Hunter's face brightened, "Rose has a sister?" he asked hopefully… but more he was thinking, 'I have a little sister?' Praying thanks to the heavens, begging it to be true. However, then the horrible thought hit him. Rose is Voldemort's favourite target… his little sister, June will be in danger too, which changes things, he might have to stick around to keep her safe… but how… he internally shrugged; he will probably stumble across away. Its not like Voldemort's much of a threat to him… more like just an annoyance, though that did not mean he will underestimate the dark loser, because he has learnt from his mistakes of the past.

The bushy haired girl nodded and missed Hunter sighing in relief and the surprised grin. "Yeah, she's about five years younger… Rose even had a twin brother once but he disappeared about five months before June was born," she added with a sad expression.

He nodded absentmindedly as Hermione went to open the door; he then shook his head clear and stopped her with a hand on hers before letting her go. "One second, there's someone outside the door," he told her reasonably, not wanting to get the weird look people would give them for being in the toilet together.

"Huh?" she muttered looking at him, confused. "How'd you know?" she asked interestedly.

He shrugged with a cheeky grin. "I can just sense her life force; I've been able to do it since I was little," he answered as if that skill was nothing interesting.

"Are you some kind of Auror or something?" she asked eagerly, wondering at his unique ability.

Skye grinned in amusement with a small chuckle. "Na… just had a good teacher… okay… coast is clear," he added opening the door and the two quickly hurried out, into the hall. Hermione hopped that they will meet again sometime after they part today. She would like to have spent a lot more time with him… maybe even share a bed. Though, she was not sure she could cheat on her boyfriend again, though on second thoughts she probably would.

"Well this trip hasn't been a complete waste," she commented with a bright grin, her boyfriend once again lost to her thoughts, well it is not like he is considerate to her. "I've never done anything that irresponsible before," she informed him, lust was not normally something she would give into, but with Hunter… he brought out the bad girl in her.

"Well, don't worry; I won't tell if you don't?" he retorted amusedly, he just wished the boat ride lasted longer; they could have gone another couple of times.

Hermione giggled, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Thanks... so where are you going?"

"Me? I just have some business then I'm going to check out the sights… you?"

"Well, school starts tomorrow so I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"Is it really that good a school you'll risk going there even with Voldemort," she flinched. "Well with him around?" he asked interestingly.

"That's what my parents asked, throughout most of our trip," she sighed sadly. "I can't believe you don't even seem afraid of him."

Hunter shrugged innocently. "I've met worse people than him… most of them muggles," he replied half truthfully. In fact, he was more afraid of his best friend, she could be scary sometimes. Anyway, he was not afraid to die if it meant innocent people could be saved… as long as he took the evil git with him, he will be happy.

Hermione grinned. "I never thought about things like that, I suppose there're always worse people."

Skye nodded with a shrug. "Well, there's your parents, you should probably go apologise… your lucky; your parents care enough to worry."

She looked at him sadly. "Don't yours?" she blurted out, suddenly covering her mouth with her hands for a second. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Skye shut her up with two fingers to her lips. "No, they don't… you see their daughter… my sister became famous, and they put all of their affection and time into making sure she had everything she wanted while ignoring me. I ran away when I was young, and luckily, I was rescued by a man I eventually considered my grandpa… I even understand I have a little sister now." He leaned in giving her a small kiss on the lips, the look on her face priceless, she closed her eyes, and suddenly a small swish of wind startled her, opening her eyes he was gone.

"Wow, Hunter... you're so cool," she whispered to herself dreamily, before a small well of guilt for her boyfriend pressed in on her. She sighed; turning towards her parents, she shot them a small smile. Hunter was right, they only nagged and moaned because they care, maybe she should go and make nice.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: **__Well, the second chapter, it took longer than I thought: lol! Hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is a lot longer that the originals, and actually has a full, lemon: Hope you liked.  
_


	3. Enter: Troublesome

_**NEW CHAPTER!**_

_**King of Bandit: Skye: Reloaded **__by Lord of the Phoenix_

_**Chapter 3 Enter: Troublesome**_

Hunter groaned unhappily, shaking his dizzying head clear, trying not to heave up his breakfast; he hates apparating while stationary, it was ten times worse while doing it in motion, such as from a huge ship.

He really should not have said that to Hermione, she might have figured out who he is, and what he was talking about: He shuddered. If she did, the least he could hope for is for her to keep quiet about it.

Blinking the dizzying dots from his eyes in the bright sun, he looked around to see where he landed. He had only apparated to the first magical destination he could sense.

He looked around the busying small village with a frown, noting the huge castle in the distance; he blinked the sun from his eyes. How he ended up in the small Scottish Village of Hogsmead was beyond his knowledge, he would have expected Diagon Alley. However, that was not the case as he looked around at all of the rushing witches and wizards.

He sighed shaking his head again. Hunter thought he might as well have a look around since he has not to his knowledge ever seen this village before. He half wondered as he began walking, whether Hogwarts is open for the public to see, since he had not gone to school before it would be interesting, but he supposed with Voldemort of the loose that would not be smart.

His boots crunched on the snow-laden ground as he smiled… the place looked like a beautiful winter wonderland, only spoiled by everyone but him rushing around crazily. Not that be blamed them with all those dark murderers on the loose and the wizarding worlds government being incompetent morons, though he was not very concerned with the possible threat, not to blow his own horn or anything; but with him here everyone are a lot safer than if he was not.

He stopped as he spotted a small coffee shop, and thought a nice hot drink in this weather would be nice so made straight for it. However, as he got closer his decision to enter the shop seemed very hasty. He stopped outside the widow looking in and made a face as if he would rather take his own life than enter the coffee shop. It had mistletoe all over the ceiling and tacky doilies on every table, and the lamest and cheapest Christmas Decorations he had ever seen. The place also seemed to have a kind of romance theme from the year 1000, about the same time Hogwarts was founded.

He just cringed as he watched some poor young man, maybe a year younger that him get his ass dragged into the shop by his eagerly grinning girlfriend. The boy however, had a look of pure abject horror on his face: Hunter felt very sorry for him, very sorry indeed.

"But it's so romantic!" the girl squealed in delight as her boyfriend gave up his protests and the door closed behind them with the tingle of a bell. If all human girls thought that tacky is romantic, he would only date out of his species… hell, nobody should be forced to suffer that; and the horrid perfumed smell coming from the shop, even with the door closed, no doubt ruins the taste of the coffee. His eyes scanned the interior once, noticing a few boys inside giving him envious looks so he shot them a smug smirk and a short wave before turning away as they glared.

Shrugging, still looking smug he strolled away looking for a place to get a warming drink that does not look like boys: Hell. He only trekked a little way when he found a nice looking pub: The Three Broomsticks. He stopped by the door and peered in to make sure it was not decked out in tack. He saw decorations but they were not over done, so he sighed in relief and took a sniff of the air, all he could smell was alcohol and food, so let out a breath of gratitude.

"Excuse me, w'at are ya doin'?" a booming voice from behind and up asked interestedly.

Hunter span around looking up he saw a massive guy with beetle black eyes and big busy brown beard and hair, wearing a large moleskin coat. "Um, well I did want a coffee," he replied innocently. "But I looked in the coffee shop window… and smelt tons of perfume," he informed the giant man shivering at the thought.

The giant man chuckled knowingly with a nod. "No what ya mean… but t'ey 'ave none of that rubbish 'ere… are ya new in town?" he asked interestedly.

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile. "The names Hunter… nice to meet you," he introduced himself offering his right hand.

The giant man grinned good-naturedly and grasped Hunter's hand firmly with his left, startled at how firm the young mans grip is, that it actually matched his, they shook. "The names Hagrid… nice ta meet ya," he replied as they released their handshake.

"Well maybe I could buy you a drink and you can tell me a bit about the place?" suggested Hunter reasonably. "I got some of those Galleon things yesterday in Leon…"

Hagrid blinked in surprise before grinning widely, not one to miss a free drink and a chat with a new person. "Alright, I'll be glad ta…" he agreed as Hunter led him into the pub. It was quite noisy and packed but they managed to squeeze in, even with Hagrid's large size. They manage to get a couple of free seats at the bar: Convenient.

Behind the bar when they were seated a busty woman, fairly good looking approached the pair with a kind smile. "So what can I get you two gentlemen?" she asked them both, eyeing up Hunter more than necessary, she had to admit he is the cutest kid she has met in a long while.

"Hmm, what do you want Hagrid… and I'll have the same," suggested Hunter with a huge grin, missing the barmaids horrified expression.

Hagrid however, did not see anything wrong with that so just grinned eager to get a drink. "Ok t'en, two of me regulars please Rosmerta?"

"Err, Hagrid are you sure about that?" she asked worriedly looking at Hunter. Hagrid just nodded while Hunter wondered why she looked worried, but shrugged it off as a woman thing as she went off to get their drinks.

"So Hagrid what do you do around here?" asked Hunter, conversational. He guessed the man probably does something labouring and outside by the scent of soil about him, and his size.

"I'm gamekeeper and keeper of grounds at Hogwarts," he answered proudly. "And I've been magical creatures' teacher for a few years now, too."

Hunter nodded interestedly. "Cool," he declared. "I saw the castle from outside, it's massive."

Hagrid nodded with a chuckled. "Sure is," he agreed. "So, what ya doing here?" he asked eager to find out a little about his new friend.

"Oh, nothing much," he shrugged nonchalant. "I just have some business in London later… so I'm just sightseeing."

"Here you are gentlemen," interrupted Rosmerta as she floated two huge ten-pint tankards of mead onto the bar in front of them, before glancing Hunter amusedly and walking off to serve someone else. Hunter was very much aware of the snickering directed his way as Hagrid lifted his drink to his mouth taking a long draft, unaware of anything being wrong.

The young Bandit King sighed and shrugged. Grabbing the tankard by the handle, he lifted it with ease, replacing the snickering with gasps as he raised it to his mouth and took a swig before placing it back down. "Not bad," he said, not intending to drink the whole thing, he cannot get drunk when he has a mission later, and this one tankard would have him crawling on the ground. "So Hagrid, is there anything interesting around here?"

Hagrid glanced at him in thought for a moment. "Well the kids like Zonko's Joke Shop… or there's always the Shrieking Shack…" be began, but trailed off when they heard ear splitting screams of terror coming from outside, followed by several loud explosions that rocked the ground.

The pub had gone extremely quiet as they listened when someone near the window shouted out in panic. "Its death eaters!" he screamed, causing a panic to descend throughout the pub, except for Hunter who sighed tiredly as he glanced around the pub. He would have laughed at the funny scene of everyone screaming and crying, running around as best they can in the crowded pub without actually running outside. However, laughing at the idiots while they crap their pants over death eaters who they probably out number five to one or more is un-cool

Hunter sighed as a snickering hiss came from within his coat. "I told you so," the snake whispered without coming out, knowing everyone will automatically accuse Hunter of being a death eater because they are mindless morons.

It was then that Hagrid, who had gone into shock, shook his head clear and stood, pushing his way through the crowd. Hunter shrugged, stood and followed after him, ignoring the yells in his ear; they might as well have bull's-eyes on their heads spelling, 'please kill me'.

Hagrid barged out of the door, Hunter on his tail to see only ten death eaters wearing long black robes with skeletal masks laughing, cheering and juggling two children in the air: A young boy and girl, while several adults tried to plead for their release while dodging spells clumsily.

Then Hagrid looked round at Hunter from the destruction and chaos the death eaters were causing. "You should get back inside, its not…" he trailed of as Hunter was already running towards the death eaters.

They saw him coming and a few fired spells that Hunter dodged with ease, increasing his speed making everyone who noticed him blink in surprise, since he only got faster. He jumped up, spinning twice at a side angle in between two killers, landing lightly in a sweeping motion he continued; his momentum unfazed.

He could now here the two kids cries and screams as he dodged left then right, speeding right passed the pleading adults, ducking a spell, under that death eaters wand, he grabbed his wrist with his right hand holding his arm outstretched, tight, all in one motion as he came up his left fist smashed into the death eaters elbow. The masked man screamed in pain as bone splintered out of his skin, splattering blood from under his sleeve. Hunter pulled the death eater to his knees with his damaged arm, as he cried, Hunter then released him and smashed him out could and bloodied cracking the mask with his right fist, the enemy slumped to the ground: Unmoving.

Another spell came his way from the side, he bent far back, leaping off his feet he back flipped landing lightly, he sped forward with the momentum, leaping up, legs face height, and with a left turning spinning slice kick, his right leg smashed into another death eaters face. Blood spilt in gushes as the dark enemy screamed, he was sent hurtling twenty feet, trailing blood, where he landed unmoving, his mask split and fell off, each half to either side of his blood oozing face.

Hunter using the shock the other death eaters were in to his advantage, punched another with a left and right to the chest, and he screeched in agony as they splintered ribs and he spat up a gush of red blood before the young Bandit King right hooked him flying, a few feet away where he did not get up.

Hunter then seemed to disappear before the death eaters eyes as they shook of their shock to fight back when a boom of strength caught their attention, behind. Hunter appeared out of nowhere… his fists firmly planted in two death eaters' stomachs, and they were lifted from the ground, dangling limply on his fists, blood gushing out of the sides of their masks from their mouths. Hunter just let them drop to the ground, turning he glared fiercely at his opponents', they acceptably stepped back, very shaken.

"Five left," commented Hunter to himself. Then the two death eaters levitating the children stopped the spell to fight, firing.

Hunter growled as the screaming kids' fell; he dodged the spells, left and right, noting the kids to be about five, he had to stop their fall. He sped forwards, ducking he dove under a killer, his hands hitting the ground he sprang up, the bottom of his left boot crashing into the nearest death eaters knee, smashing it to smithereens and bringing him to the ground.

Hunter sprang onto his feet and ran at another muncher, dodging spells as he moved away, backing up. However, Hunter was much too fast, he reached his target and ran up the mans body, smashing his right boot into the dark wizards face, blood poured as the muncher fell unconscious, crashing to the ground.

Hunter seemed to fly for a moment in the direction of the screaming children as they fell, his arms outstretched, reaching them in flight/fall; he grabbed them both around the waist, and they in that moment of shock scrambled to hold him as tight as they could as they continued towards the ground. The boy and girl closed their eyes as the ground came up to meet them. However, they did not crash down but landed, slightly heavily but nothing else. The kids opened their eyes to see they were now safe and only three death eaters left standing with looks of horror, and one crying on the ground in agony, cradling his knee.

Hunter had landed where Hagrid now stood with the other adults with looks of shock and awe.

Hunter just pried the children off and shoved them into Hagrid's temporary custody since he is a teacher. Hagrid shook his head clear, noticing the children in his arms. "Don't worry kids… I'm just going to take care of the rest of the garbage," said Hunter with a small smile when he noticed they looked as if they did not want him to leave.

Hunter then scowled fiercely at the three remaining death eaters and they staggered back looking passed the point of fear, feeling nothing but terror. He charged, seemingly flying across the ground… the death eaters seeing no choice fired spells, it seemed they were so scared they forgot they could apparate away: Escape.

The young Bandit King skidded round a green spell, ducking one of dark orange, and jumped up forward flipping a few feet in the air over another green beam, as his feet hit the ground he stepped with speed to his right, avoiding another killer, all the while never slowing his dash. He dodged another dark orange spell dashing slightly left, then dropped to his right rolling under a black beam before using his right hand and arm, flicking himself to his feet only leaving a small trail in the snow, his momentum still not stalled, like an unstoppable juggernaut.

He screeched across the snowy ground seemingly getting faster, he ducked another killer, stopping his dash he let himself slide on the snow, as if surfing, he kicked out his left leg as he passed one, tripping the death eater flew down, crashing to the floor with a whimpering groan. Hunter then stood, grinning darkly as he witnessed the two others he still slid towards, their eyes widened in horror, they could not even think of a spell; it was useless to even try.

"Its quite cold out here," commented Hunter loudly and coldly. "Why don't I warm you both up," he laughed as they stumbled back just as Hunter's slide ceased and he stood still, glaring at his enemy. "Scorching Sun, God of the Desert… Flare!" he roared: A huge eruption of flame, as if a rippling wave of heat and fire blazed into existence before the young warrior, rolling in droves towards the death munchers, they were routed to the spot as the snow melted around them, the head overwhelming. They could see Hunter through the flames as if he was within them, his purple eyes: Cold.

It then hit, and the two remaining death eaters screaming in blood curdling agony as the blazing red flames engulfed them. Those watching, mouths agape, had already witnessed such incredible feats, realised in horror the death eaters were being toyed with before. Suddenly, Hunter just waved his right hand loosely, nonchalant and the flames splashed away, the screaming stopped; the two death eaters just collapsed out cold, burnt and steaming, bloodied and defeated.

Hunter sighed and just turned around, slowly walking towards Hagrid, his long yellow orange coat swaying in the sunlit breeze, as he walked passed the muncher he tripped his right boot kicked the mans face, gushing blood the death eater passed out, rather that getting away with faking it. He looked over to the one he smashed the leg of but did not KO to see he had passed out from the pain.

The young King of Bandit groaned and cranked the muscles in his shoulders as he continued towards Hagrid a small grin spreading to his lips. Arrow was hissing at Hunter for showing off rather than just blasting them all, but he shrugged, he could not have risked the children's life like that, so fought his way, and hand to hand is more fun anyway, and a nice workout.

The Battle took, start to finish: _1min 25sec._

"Whoa, that was just troublesome," he commented to the giant man as he stopped before him with a sheepish grin.

Hagrid still holding the two children looked down at Hunter, still shocked, his eyes a little hazy. However, he shook his head as clear as he could to respond. "Um… yea… I guess," he replied quietly as the kids squirmed out of his grip, dropping to the ground they rushed to Hunter and jumped up, he just grinned and took them into his arms holding them tight.

"T-thank you!" they both cried out, holding on for dear life. He held the two little sobbing kids, one in each arm, he sighed; normally it is a hot damsel; he saves. He is not the best with kids, mainly because he does not know any this young, but he would try his best to make them feel better.

Hunter sighed slightly. "Shh, it's ok… what kind of hero would I be if I didn't save you and kick bad guy butt, huh?" he asked jokingly.

The boy and girl stifled some giggles, pulling back to look at him they wiped tears from their eyes. "See," he continued with a reassuring smile. "No need to cry now," he chuckled as they gave small smiles.

"T-Tim_**...**_ Marry," a blonde woman gasped out interrupting she came to her senses, stepping forward with tears shinning in her eyes.

"Mommy!" the boy and girl chimed stretching out for her.

"Oh, my babies," she cried as Hunter let her take them both from his arms hugging them tight herself, lavishing them with kisses before looking up at the young warrior with grateful tears in her blue eyes. "Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" she asked desperately.

Hunter shrugged impishly, noting the woman is quite hot, but is probably married, anyway asking for sexual favours for saving lives was just beyond wrong and not his style. "Ahh, its fine… I'm just glad they're ok… ya know, death eaters are just bothersome morons. It was my pleasure to teach them some respect for pain." The woman just nodded, thankful her babies are fine, thankful the young warrior was here to save them all.

"Ah, Hunter," interrupted Hagrid. The giant man looked confused and nervous as the young mans purple eyed gaze met his beetle black. "H-how do you do um… that?" he asked with deep interest.

Hunter just shrugged. "Do what?" he asked not quite sure what spectacle the large man referred too.

"Ya know, with the fire?" he asked eagerly, wincing slightly as he locked gaze on the roasted death eaters.

Hunter just shrugged with a mystic grin. "Why magic of course," he answered with a roll of his eyes, only the two kids in their mothers arms giggled a bit at his humour, he was glad they would be ok, and even more so that they find him funny.

Just then, popping sounds could be heard all over, the small group looked around sighing in relief as they spied the blue auror robes, of twenty magical cops. "Whoa, backup always arrives on time doesn't it?" asked Hunter sarcastically.

He then grinned as he saw them all just stop as one staring at the already defeated death eaters dumbly. "Who did this," one called finally coming out of his shock, glancing around all of the mess, and ass kicked death munchers.

Hagrid was about to speak when Hunter interrupted. "Bye all… I have not got the patients for them right now, so I'll see you around." And with a cheery wave to the shocked group, he swished away, disappearing with out a sound.

Hagrid had to appreciate the kid as he chuckled. He has style. He guessed he should tell Dumbledore of this, someone who can toy with ten death eaters and save two juggled kids is someone the Order would want on their side.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: Hehe, chapter 3, is a completely new chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. All chapters that are new to King of Bandit: Skye: (Reloaded) shall have "NEW CHAPTER!" at the top of the chapter. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Enter: The Weasley’s and the Potter’s

_**King of Bandit: Skye: reloaded **__by Lord of the Phoenix_

_**Chapter 4 Enter: The Weasley's and the Potter's**_

Hunter appeared in Diagon alley, shuddering, he really really hated apparation. However, did not want to be bothered by those incompetent and late aurors; at least he was stationary his time. He shuddered at the memory of apparating from the ferry earlier. Shaking his dizzying head clear, he glanced around the magical shopping district of Diagon Alley in London.

He chuckled lightly to himself that everyone is rushing around here too, just like in Hogsmead. He wondered where he could get a room for the night as he looked around. Then he just grinned as he spotted an ice cream parlour; sweets now worry about where to stay later.

He then strolled forwards straight towards the ice cream shop, his stomach already roaring its quiet approval since he has not eaten since he left France. He entered the parlour, a few people sat nervously around inside at tables, eating. He just smiled and approached the counter, a huge smile lighting his face as his eyes caught sight of the huge selections different ice creams and toppings.

"What can I get you?" a plump man asked him with a nervous smile.

Hunter just grinned eagerly. "Hmm, well it all looks so nice; I think I'll just stick with a standard mint chocolate chip though."

The man nodded, pulling out a cone and scooping on two scoops of light green and white ice cream with little chocolate bits in, handing it over. "That will be two knuts please," he said with a brighter smile.

Hunter then rummaged in his left pocket and pulled out a large gold coin, handing it over, as he licked a bit of his ice cream. "Err, keep the change," he answered with a grin as he just walked off and out of the shop leaving the man looking surprised.

Hunter walked with a smile through the Alley as he ate his delicious ice cream, wondering where else he could visit when he saw a Quidditch shop and walked closer, looking in through the window, he saw the latest broom: The Firawind. It was beautifully crafted, and if he played the magical sport he might had wanted one. However, he has never even ridden a broom before. However, he had to wonder at that… why would they still ride ordinary wooden brooms when they could have invented something better by now, like in an alloy.

Shrugging he finished off his cone in one last bite. "Excuse me mister," a small voice suddenly said as someone tugged on his coat, looking down he saw a small boy of four, maybe five years old with a lolly pop in his mouth.

"Hello," replied Hunter crouching down to eye level with the child. "What can I do for you?" he asked with a kind smile. The kid seemed weird somehow… Hunter had never met someone he could not sense before… it was like the kid is not even alive.

"I lost my mommy," he replied sweetly with a sad pout. "And mommy said not to talk to strangers, but you look nice."

"Well you really shouldn't talk to stranger," agreed Hunter with a small chuckle, wondering what he could do. "What does your mommy look like?" he asked, guessing he should find her for the kid, since its dangerous with death eaters about, and he did not need to save anymore kids today.

"She has hair like mine," he replied pointing to his blonde hair happily.

Hunter sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Well, let's go find her… or maybe an Auror to help look?" he asked offering his hand.

The boy looked offended. "I want ride," he demanded, grinning impishly.

Hunter sighed; he really did attract unwanted trouble. "Okay, get on," he said turning, crouching, the boy hopped on his back giggling, holding onto the young Bandit Kings shoulders. "So where did you last see your mother?"

"Um, at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' of course," he chimed cheerfully with a huge cheeky grin.

"Okay," replied Hunter uncertainly, looking around for a place he has never heard of before, and chuckling when he saw a bright florescent pink, blue and green shop, it looked interesting enough. "Well let's ask in there, then… by the way I'm Hunter - what's your name?" he asked walking towards the store.

"My names Benjamin, but everyone normally just calls me Ben," he replied excitedly.

They soon entered the shop. Hunter liked in immediately, it sold amazing jokes and tricks the likes of which could keep him occupied for hours. The shop was not very crowded; however had a few people mulling around, he guessed the war was very bad for business.

He walked up to the till desk being attended by a young red haired man, a man whose eyes sparkled mischief and mayhem.

"Hey," greeted Hunter with a small grin. "I found this kid… err, you haven't had any hysterical mothers in here have you?"

The red haired bloke suddenly burst out laughing, with a mocking glint in his tone. "I knew it would get someone," he chuckled menacingly.

"Huh?" Hunter was confused, why anyone would find a lost kid funny was unknown to him, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"That's kids not real," a giggling girl said coming over. She had red hair just like the young man, down to the small of her back, tied back loosely, she wore dark blue everyday robes, and Hunter suspected them to be brother and sister. She had cure little freckles too, he always thought red haired girls with freckles the cutest.

"Oh," Hunter shrugged with a small smile. "That explains why he has no life force; I was beginning to think he was a Zombie or something."

"Here, let be take that," laughed another red head from behind prying the giggling boy off his back. Defiantly the other blokes twin brother. "Its good to see there are some decent people left in the world."

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"Weasley… nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Hunter…. Hunter Skye."

"Well this is our little sister Ginny," said George gesturing the cute red haired girl. Hunter wished she was wearing a dress and not baggy robes, he was sure she had nice legs and a great figure. He just smiled and used his imagination.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not little," she retorted with a small glare.

Hunter grinned at her, chuckling, causing her to blush incredibly, as he looked her up and down. "Defiantly not… a cutie though." Ginny's blush practically matched her hair colour. Her heartbeat skyrocketing as she stared at the young man, or more accurately: Man of her dreams.

"Hey," moaned the twins. "No flirting with our sister," continued Fred with a mock glare.

"Well he is hot, any girl would die to have him," another girl interrupted. Hunter's heart almost stopped as another red haired girl walked over, followed by a man with messy black hair, and a black haired girl about twelve who wore shabbier robes than the older girl, and looked miserable.

"Err, sorry I'm taken," he said nervously, and was standing next to Ginny with his arm around the blushing girls shoulders so fast, blink and you missed it: The twins thought he might as well have apparated.

Rose scowled. "What? You would rather have her over the girl-who-lived?"

Hunter shrugged impishly. "Yup," he agreed, truth being she was talking about incest something he wanted nothing to do with, though he had to admit, his sister is hot. "She's gorgeous." He thought he might have some grovelling to do after this to get out of defending himself from two angry brothers, not that they could do much to him.

"And what does she have that I don't?" demanded Rose pouting.

"Err… a nicer ass," he replied uncertainly. The twins suddenly stopped their angry glaring to burst into laughter.

"Hey!" moaned Rose angrily. "Dad, tell them to stop being mean," she commanded to her father.

"Err, stop that this instant," he said glaring at Hunter. He just shrugged with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, who's this?" said Hunter leaving Ginny's side to relieve her embarrassment and over to the black haired girl with a kind smile.

"That's just June," informed Rose as though she did not care, though he could sense she did. She seemed to have just gotten an incredible build up of guilt for saying that.

"Well hi June, I'm Hunter, it's nice to meet you."

June looked at him in surprise. "Thank you… y-you too," she said in a small sad voice.

Hunter smiled caringly at her, cupped his hands together and she watched as they glowed, opening them he revealed a small white lily. "A gift… a flower for a beautiful flower," he handed it to her.

June smiled lightly at him. "T-thank you," she stuttered lightly with pink tinted checks.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, why are you giving her presents? She's not important like me," demanded Rose with a hint of jealously and even more shame.

Hunter looked at her glaring half-heartedly, and they could all sense power and strength radiating off him. "What's all the noise about?" Arrow suddenly piped in sticking his head out of Hunter's coat, by his face looking around at the small group of people in surprise.

"You have a snake," said Rose suddenly smugly. "I can talk to snakes," she grinned approaching him. "Hello," she said in Parseltongue. "I'm Rose, what's your name?"

Arrow looked up at Hunter in amusement. "What's the deal with her?" he asked interestedly.

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know, I think she has a superiority complex."

Rose gasped. "You speak Parseltongue?"

Hunter laughed. "Of course," he told her in said language.

"How can you speak it without looking at the snake?" she demanded jealously.

"Anyone with half a brain can work that out," he replied smirking.

"How then?"

"You picture it in your head," answered to everyone's surprise June.

Hunter looked at her grinning; he was going to ask whether she speaks it; however, the panicked look in her eyes made him decide not too. Just as Hunter was beginning to enjoy himself making Rose look like an idiot a huge explosion and screams could be heard outside.

"Crap, not again… I've already been in the middle of an attack in Hogsmead today," Hunter moaned sighing as he watched people outside running for their lives, screaming. "Why don't they just fight back?" he asked looking at the two dozen Death Eaters he could see not to far away. "We out number them thirty to one," he declared in annoyance.

"It's not as simple as that," answered James. "The ministry doesn't like it when civilians interfere."

Hunter laughed. "Well if they come in here I'm taking them down hard," he answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Same here," relayed the twins, drawing their wands.

"Skye," reprimanded Arrow. "Do you have to get into another fight today; couldn't we have just checked into a pub, completed your jobs and got into another fight after?"

"Could have," he agreed. "But where's the adventure in that?"

Arrow sighed. "Whatever," he muttered as he hid away back in Hunter's coat.

"Hey look, its Potter!" a death eater said as he and a few others entered the shop. Hunter noticed James step in the way of Rose, wand held tight so he moved June behind him.

"Hey death eaters," said Skye gaining their attention. "I'll do you a deal, piss off and I won't hurt you."

The death eaters just laughed at him. "Ha, and who are you supposed to be," one mocked in amusement. "How about you hand over Potter and we'll think about leaving you all alive."

"But there's only five of you," replied Hunter smirking. "You make this too easy," he chuckled, a dark silvery grey blade, swished, metal on metal out of his right sleeve above his hand, seemingly attached to his wrist. He then moved dashing forwards so fast blink and you missed hit.

Suddenly he reappeared, his blade up against the nearest death eaters' throat, his left hand holding his robes near his neck tight, and the munchers eyes widened in horror. "One last chance…" he whispered dangerously. The death eaters did not move.

Hunter's left knee then came up, crashing into the death eaters gut with crushing force, the sound of snapping bones made everyone else in the shop wince as the death eater screamed out in agony. Hunter pulled his blade back and it retracted, blood spilling from the munchers mouth as he doubled over, falling to the ground out cold.

The young Bandit King just smirked at the four remaining dark wizards as they stepped back, readying their wands: One fired. Hunter dodged the green beam to the left as it hit the ground, burning a small hole in the floor. The King of Bandit jumped up at the next muncher, with a spinning left kick his boot smashed into the masked face, the mask went flying with blood as bone cracked and Hunter's enemy went down.

He dodged two more dark curses, left then right before fading out of sight. Suddenly one death eaters mask smashed off his face, blood oozing all over as he flew back crashing into some shelves that crumpled on top of his. Hunter was then in the air where the eater had just been, landing lightly on his feet.

Hunter then reached out to either side of him, grabbing the death eaters by their robes, pulling them towards each other he let go, stepping back the death eaters staggered hard into each other with yelps of pain. Hunter then struck out twice with his right fist, smashing the fiercely to the ground; they did not even cry out as they were unconscious on impact, crashing down.

Hunter then turned his dangerous gaze upon the remaining muncher, and before the dark minion could even register the threat, the young Bandit King dashed towards him. Hunter ran up the munchers body, the world seemed to slow down, with the young kings left boot on his enemies left shoulder; his right boot pulled back, he span left, and with a sickening crash, his foot connected. Blood lashed out, the mask cracked in a spider web pattern as the dark wizard screamed like a little girl, crashing with explosive force into the street outside, bouncing across the ground: Glass cut, blood trailing from the window, to his limp and unmoving form.

Hunter landed lightly with a pleased smirk. His coat waved gently from the breeze drifting in through the widow; the light from outside illuminating him in a soft light as he stood. He then cranked his neck and stretched for a moment, noticing outside aurors were not late this time, which he smiled at: Grateful. Hunter then turned back to the Weasley's and Potter's, startled to see them along with a few other people in the shop gawking at him like fish out of water.

He moved his right hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously; he grinned sheepishly. "I did warn them," he commented with a shrug.

The Battle took; start to finish: 0min 32sec.

Hunter stood staring at them for a few minuets, while they just gawked; open mouthed with looks of awe and horror, and he thought the gawking was bad in Hogsmead. He wondered whether all of the wizarding world were such weaklings they could not take out a couple of measly death eaters

"Wow, mate that was awesome," declared Fred suddenly grinning, gasping for breath, it seemed they might have all forgot to breath or something as they all shook their heads clear.

"Totally," agreed George, also with a small gasp for breath. "You didn't even kill them… did you?" he added the last uncertainly, as he looked at the bloodied mess. Hunter just shrugged, not really bothered too much, they are only murderers.

"Yea… I thought you were going to slice them up with that sword," agreed Rose disappointedly, though overjoyed at the incredible feat of strength she witnessed.

James sighed, looking at the defeated death eaters. "You didn't even use your wand," he agreed looking beyond surprised.

"Oh, I don't have a wand, never went to school," he replied with a shrug and a cheeky grin. "Hey I think they've stopped fighting," he added to change the subject.

"Ginny! Fred! George!" a red haired plump woman yelled as she rushed into the shop, giving the three in question bone crushing hugs each, "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried."

"M-mum," moaned Ginny fidgeting in her hold, struggling to breathe. "You're - crushing - me," she whined, jittery.

"Oh, sorry Ginny dear," she replied sheepishly as she let her daughter go. "What happened here?" she asked worriedly looking at the bloodied, defeated death eaters in surprise.

"Yes, I too would like to know," interrupted Albus Dumbledore entering the shop, his blue eyes twinkling a mile a minuet. "Did you stop all of these James?" he asked gesturing the death eaters, though his gaze fell on the young man with purple eyes, very aware of what really happened to the munchers.

"No," said James pointing to Hunter who now stood next to June, after making sure she was fine. "He did… and without a wand," he answered, eyeing the young man a little suspiciously.

"Without a wand?" asked Dumbledore with an increase to the twinkle in his blue eyes. "How could he have done it without a wand, they're highly trained dark wizards?" he asked with a small frown. However, what Hagrid had told him not too long ago running through his mind.

"It was awesome professor," Rose piped in helpfully. "He just literally kicked the hell out of them, he moves so fast sometime I could barely see him, he even dodged close range curses… and once just disappeared, then smashed the death eater in the face with a kick, coming out of nowhere, smashing him through the window."

"Yeah, it was excellent," agreed Fred excitedly. "He even ran up this one death eater, the one under the jokes," he pointed him out, energetically. "And then kicked him in the face," he added with a huge grin.

Dumbledore smiled widely, his eyes twinkling faster than before. "Well thank you… may I ask your name."

"Hunter," he replied, cursing himself for getting in this deep, he should have left straightaway, like he did in Hogsmead, though maybe not, he thought as his eyes darted to June then back to the old man.

"Hunter?" he nodded thoughtfully, "and your family name?"

Hunter sighed, exhausted. "Skye…" he answered with another sigh. "However, I have no family. Well, I might have a little sister somewhere," he corrected glancing June briefly, before back at Dumbledore again.

Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow, in interest. "Might ask where your loyalties are in the war?"

Hunter shrugged nonchalant. "I don't have any; I haven't stayed in one place long enough," he shrugged again, guessing this might be an opportunity to protect June.

"Ahh," Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully with a smile. "Would by chance are your services… for hire?" he asked to everybody's surprise.

Hunter was curious. "What for?" he decided to ask, interested.

Dumbledore's smile increased tenfold. "I have been teaching defence against the dark arts myself this year, though I don't really have the time. I could use a talented teacher who could take the classes for me, at least until June," he replied, remembering what Hagrid said the young man did with his magic.

Hunter laughed in amusement. "Sorry but I'm not qualified… I don't have a wand, and I don't know any spells with one."

Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow, no wand or spells, he was curious how he could control fire then, and hopped too someday soon find out. "Are you a wizard?" he asked interestedly.

"Yeah," he agreed with a shrug.

"Did you defeat these death eaters?" he asked gesturing the dark wizards still out cold and bloodied on the ground, the one outside just now being levitated away by Aurors.

"Yeah, so?" came his confused reply.

Dumbledore chuckled amusedly. "Well then you have something to teach, and that's thousands of times more than quite a few of our recent defence teacher I'm afraid to say."

"Oh, but I'm still only sixteen," he shrugged thoughtfully, and slightly hopeful, he will be able to keep his eyes on June, and he supposed Rose too. "I suppose I could teach self defence," he shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Well, that is all I ask, if you would like the job?"

Hunter shrugged. "Sure… I guess; it will be an excuse to stay in the country for a while longer." His real reason though as he glanced June again was for her safety, though his eyes flickered to Rose as well. He thought Dumbledore must be off his rocker, hiring a teenager to teach at Hogwarts but also he is thankful.

"Oh my god this is so cool," interrupted Rose excitedly. "You'll be the hottest teacher ever." Hunter blushed, trying to rid his mind of his sister thinking about him like that.

Dumbledore chuckled nervously, he did not think about that, and hoped the girls at school will behave themselves. "Well," he began as he cleared his throat. "Also, err, while you're here, maybe you would be interested in the Order of the Phoenix?" he suggested, the young man seemed to be a man of the world; with skills like his the order would have a powerful ally.

Hunter looked at him, mock thoughtfully, sighing. "Sure, I guess I could help out, I haven't got any plans." Wow, really, Dumbledore is nuts, foolish too, but he will soon learn.

"Brilliant," the old man chimed brightly, clapping his hands together. "We'll introduce you at today's meeting in an hour if you can make it?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay, my other business can wait until tonight," he replied with a shrug and a small grin.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore cheerfully, clapping his hands together again, and then pulled out a quill and piece of parchment, wrote something and handed it to the young King of Bandit. "It's the secret to Order headquarters." Hunter nodded as he read the location, the parchment then burst into flames, to everyone's but Hunter's surprise.

"I presumed you didn't want me keeping it?" he asked amusedly, shaking his head in humour, the way these people acted he wondered whether they had seen magic before.

"Of course," the old man replied, grinning. "Molly, if I could ask you to bring Mr. Skye along with you."

The red haired woman nodded, agreeably. "Of course Albus," she replied with a motherly smile.

"Oww," moaned Rose with a pout. "Can't we bring him?" she asked her father hopefully.

"No sweetie," replied her father with a frown. "We have to quickly finish up and get those new robes you wanted," he said turning to the Weasley's. "We came in to ask whether you could watch June for a while."

"Of course," said Molly with fake warmth, she loved June, but her father she could do without, the idiot does not know how to care for two children, equally. "We'll bring her to headquarters with us."

"Well, if everything is sorted, I'll be leaving," said Dumbledore. "I'll get… oh never mind they're here now," he gestured the Aurors' entering to collect the death eaters. "I'll see you all later," he said as he gave a short wave and exited the store soon left followed by James and Rose, after a quite goodbye.

Hunter sighed tiredly leaning on the till desk. "I do not like the way Rose kept staring at me," he shuddered at the thought.

Fred and George chuckled. "Don't blame you mate," agreed George.

"Yea… she maybe easy on the eyes, but that's about it," added Fred amusedly. Hunter thought he should probably have been brotherly about that comment, it is not like Rose knew any better, since her parents made her like that, but even he could see she did not like the way she acts herself. However, held his tongue and just nodded in mock agreement.

"Boys'," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded. "Don't speak like that."

Hunter chuckled sadly, turning to Ginny, noticing her staring at him; she blushed when she caught his eyes, looking away, he smirked internally. "Well, if you don't have anything to do Mr. Skye," began Mrs. Weasley. "We can head to headquarters now?" she suggested with a smile as the last of the death eaters were levitated away.

"Oh, err, sure… but please Mister makes me sound old, it's just Hunter," he replied, smiling.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Okay… well Hunter, Ginny and June lets go, we'll floo from the Leaky Cauldron."

Hunter and Ginny groaned. "I hate floo travel," they both said together, looking at each other they burst out laughing in amusement.

"Hermione should be at headquarters as soon as her parents drop her off," she continued as she led them out, amused her daughter and Hunter both hate floo travel.

Hunter gulped sweating nervously. "W-who's Hermione?" he asked nervously, praying it was not the same one he had just screwed a few hours ago, though with his troublesome luck it probably is… plus she is Rose's friend.

"That's my youngest sons' girlfriend, she's on her way back from France with her parents," she told him cheerfully. Hunter was now feeling slightly guilty, though if she wanted to he would do it again, he would, it is a guy thing, or maybe just a Hunter thing.

However, his purple eyes caught Ginny's brown, the cute girl smiled cutely at him and he felt a weird sensation, squirming in his stomach. Unsure why he felt so weird, wondering whether he is just hungry he just shrugged it off as nothing as he followed them out of the shop, he sighed. He guessed this is all just the beginning of a new adventure: A teacher: Him. He laughed internally at the thought; he would never have imagined it. In addition, member of Dumbledore's Order… that was just asking for trouble, but for his little sister; he would traverse hell, though did not truly know why.

**T.B.C…**


	5. Lost

_**New Chapter!**_

_**King of Bandit: Skye: Reloaded **__by Lord of the Phoenix_

_**Chapter 5 Lost**_

Hunter sighed soporifically as he followed Mrs. Weasley towards the leaky cauldron, and in turn the floo fire, which he hated more than apparation. He wondered what new troubles would come his way when he gets to the Order safe house. He wondered what Dumbledore and his Order of the Dodo where planning within the war. He guessed not much since Voldemort has so many flunkies.

However, as his eyes shifted over to Ginny, he guessed it would not be too bad. He had this cute red haired girl for company. He shrugged internally; at least his life is never boring. He chuckled when he thought back to his first ever real fight... he was thirteen and outnumbered about ten to one by large freakish biker men… he remebered he was lost when he ran into them, but was thankful he did, since he made a friend for life that day. he wondered when he will see her next, probably not for a while, since she has school, and he now has a job. That day he found out being lost is not so bad... just look for the silver lining.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Ya little brat!"_

"_We'll teach you not to mess with your betters!"_

_A cute, small thirteen-year-old boy with gravity defying pitch-black hair snorted. "Betters?" he asked mockingly with a small smirk as his deep purple eyes scanned the twenty big, ugly and stupid men surrounding him and his new friend, a small red haired girl of about ten years old, her green eyes fearfully scanning the horrid men, in leather biker gear. _

_Young Hunter Skye wore black combat trousers, a white tee shirt and a dark blue jacket, wearing white running trainers; his snake friend Arrow hidden under his left sleeve. The young girl cowering behind the young King to be wearing a blue dress, he had just saved from this perverted bunch of men and now they are both in trouble, not that he was too concerned, they should not be too hard to beat up: Hopefully._

_The men all growled at his mock of them, Hunter was unafraid of their pathetic grunting, since none of them had an ounce of magic ability, and he could sense none of them are very strong either. However, he was still worried for his new friend, and the men all held knives or heavy chain weapons, to him they are cowards… attacking a little girl._

_Hunter turned his head to the quivering red haired girl and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Emmy; I won't let them hurt you," he tried to assure her, having already discovered her name._

_One of the ugly men laughed darkly in amusement at his assuring statement. "What ya think ya gonna do kid?"_

_The young boy turned from the girl, his eyes deep purple eyes darkening, he lowered slightly, into a fighting stance, his fists bawled at the ready. "Kick your asses," was what he replied, nonchalant._

_The men all laughed and one charged towards the purple eyes boy, the girl feel back onto her butt in fear as Hunter just shot up and forward with unbelievable speed, launching into the air. The man tried to slash at him in the air with his knife. However, Hunter twisted, spinning to his right his right foot collided with the mans face instead, bursting blood from his nose with a bone cracking sound, the man screamed as he went flying back smashing with force into the wall behind of the back alley of Manchester City, crumpling to the ground: Unmoving._

_The child Bandit King just landed swiftly in a sweeping motion before standing still, a small smirk of intent upon his lips. The men just gawked at their fallen comrade in horror, while the little girl looked up at Hunter from the floor in awe, and hope, her green eyes lightened slightly._

"_Why you little bastard!" roared one of the men, enraged suddenly as their gaze of hate returned to Hunter. He swung his heavy chain like a whip, rattling towards the young boy at speed._

_Hunter just glared and stood his ground, raising his left arm into the path of the weapon, the chain wrapped around his forearm, and his hand grabbed hold of the chain. The man smirked, tugging on the chain with all the strength he could muster. However, Hunter would not budged, but growled, and pulled the chain, using the momentum the young Bandit shot forward as the man stumbled heavily forward. In the air Hunter flipped backwards, both feet smashing into his enemies chin, spilling blood as he screamed in agony flying back with force he smashed into two others, taking them with him, the three crashed into the wall, banging their heads heavily, and crumpled down to the ground: Unconscious in a heap._

_Hunter landed, the toes of his trainers barely touching the floor as he darted up and left with a blast of wind, his right foot colliding with the side a knife wilding mans face, in a forward spinning kick. He used the momentum as the man fell forward towards the ground, skimming further round in the opposite direction his left heal collided with the back of another's head sending him bloodied to the ground, before the young king to be bounced back and landed lightly next to the girl, both men were out cold, in small pools of blood._

_The four still conscious vile men remaining now were looks of fear, horror, anger and uncertainty as they stared at the thirteen-year-old boy who is so easily kicking their asses, with strength none of them could comprehend. "Y-you'll pay for this kid," one suddenly yelled: Enraged. He reached behind under his leather jacket and pulled out a huge silver handgun. "I'll kill you, you little bastard!" he roared, aiming his weapon at the young purple eyes boy, pure malice intent in his dark eyes._

_Hunter was startled; he had not expected this as he stepped back slightly; his eyes wide open, first knives and chains, now a gun, the men were nothing but weak bullies. "You little freak… not so tough now are you!" the man screamed out. "I'll kill you, fuck the girl, and then she'll join you in hell," he laughed manically as he waved the gun about._

_Hunter's eyes opened further before narrowing in furry. "I don't think so… I won't let you hurt her!" he growled angrily, pure rage and hate, if they are not going to fight fair, neither shall he. "Goddess of the Sky… ferocious gale, come forth… hurricane!" he cried out. The four men looked confused and ready to mock him for a moment when their eyes widened in pure terror when a huge storm of wind erupted before the young boy. Swirling with a light colour of blue and white, picking up dust, screaming in furry it blasted forwards, towards the men, lifting them from their feet, crashing them into an upper part of the wall. _

_The men screamed in agony as they collided, the wind slashing and cutting their clothes and skin, spilling deep red blood, the dirty bricks of the building cracking under the mighty gale. Hunter's hair and jacket bellowed in the strong gust as he stood, watching coldly, before the wind just stopped as if it had not existed. The four men just dropped unmoving, landing with a crash to the ground with debris of broken bricks crumbling down on top of their bloodied, damaged bodies._

_Hunter sighed and looked away from his bloodied foes; his eyes softening with a small smile as his eyes landed on the small girl. He offered his right hand down to her. "You are safe now," he said with a small grin._

_Emmy looked up at her saviour a little afraid, which is quite understandable considering what she had just witnessed. However, she could see nothing but kindness and understanding in the young boys' eyes. Therefore, she attentively and nervously reached up her right hand and took his left tightly; he gently pulled her to her small feet, smiling. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

Those were the days, Hunter thought as he continued following Mrs. Weasley. Those were the days free of dark morons, and only regular morons. He sighed as he looked at Ginny, she smiled at him, and he smiled back; she reminded him of Emmy a bit, well the hair is similar.

His gaze then turned to June and he smiled, she seemed completely oblivious to the world around her. He wondered what his sister was thinking about, she seemed so deep in thought; she walked on autopilot. He felt extremely sorry for her and wondered how he could cheer her up. She just held the lily he conjured for her, near her nose, smiling lightly.

Suddenly, the four startled as four men in long black flowing robes and white skeletal masks darted out from an alleyway. The four death eaters split up as Mrs. Weasley, June, Ginny and Hunter stopped in surprise. Two munchers headed for June while two more Ginny. Hunter did not know what to do for a moment, his mind froze up as the munchers closed in, but it was too late. They grabbed the now screeching girls and disappeared in a rippling blue light, leaving only an echo of their yelps.

Hunter growled in annoyance while Mrs. Weasley shrieked out in panic. "I'll be back!" he shouted. "And they'll be with me," he added as he looked down seeing June's flower hit the floor. "Blessed be the tracker… goddess of the Hunt, guide my light!" he roared, a huge beam of the purest white light encompassed him in an explosive sound. "Find them!" he demanded, everyone watching shielded their eyes from the light as it pulsed with power, before bursting out into nothing. Blinking the spots from their eyes the people within the street, mainly aurors and those heading home afraid of another attack saw the young man was no longer there, a burnt green star, with nine points was left in the ground that faded slowly away before their eyes.

"Let go of us you bastard," screamed Ginny in panic; struggling against her captor. She and June had been brought to a massive grubby cavern with many more death eaters. The cavern led up towards some kind of pedestal, where someone sat on a golden throe with green material cushions, Ginny could only guess who that is, but did not what to find out. She could hear rushing water nearby but the only water she could see dripped from the rocks of the dank cavern.

"Not likely," growled one of her captures while some other death eaters snickered and they continued to shove the girls forward. "Maybe the Dark Lord will let us have some fun with you, after all he only wants the other one," he laughed while she shivered in fear looking sickly green.

"Not likely!" a voice from behind replied mockingly. The death eaters all span as one, even the dark figure in his throne looked over, when a huge beam of incredible light exploded into the cavern before splashing away in a roar of powerful destructive wind. Ginny and June's eyes widened with hope and relief, as their eyes lay upon Hunter. "I suggest you let them go, because what I did to your fellow FREAKS!" he roared pure venom. "Earlier would be a welcome relief to what I'll do to you if you… don't!" he hissed the last word with daggers.

The death eaters, about fifty in total all raised their wands in unison, the four death eaters holding the girls released their holds and Ginny quickly grabbed hold of June's and pulling the younger girl with her, and standing next to Hunter, the only person able to save them now. "You think you can take all of us on boy," laughed one of the munchers suddenly, which the others joined in the mocking taunt.

"Silence!" hissed the dark figure upon his throne, and the laughter cut off as all the death eaters, Ginny and June flinched at the low cold voice, the two girls moving behind the only person not afraid of the figure: Hunter. They just cowered shakily, they have not been taught to fight, which makes their reactions quite understandable, Hunter thought.

The dark figure slowly and methodically stood from his throne, lifting his long pale, bony fingers up to the hood hiding his face, he slowly pulled it back getting a gasp from the two frightened girls, but Hunter was unimpressed. Voldemort's blood red eyes never left Hunter's deep purple, the dark lord lowered his hands, his slit like nostrils flaring, his slimy bald head reflecting a gleam from the flame touch light from around the cavern.

Voldemort's lipless face sneered into a horrid bone-chilling smirk. "Who are you boy, and how did you breach my wards?" his cold voice reverberated throughout the chamber, sending a shiver down everybody's but Hunter's spines.

"My name is Hunter Skye," he replied with a shrug and a small grin. "And you must be this creepy Dark Lord I've heard about… you know, those who have actually seen you exaggerate how creepy you are… they're all wimps afraid of their own shadows if you ask me, just like these puppets of yours." He gestured loosely with his right hand towards the death eaters, as if they were nothing more than insignificant sideshow freaks.

The munchers looked ready to pounce, Hunter for his goading. However, Voldemort actually chuckled, though his eyes held no amusement. "And why do you not fear me?" the dark lord demanded, as if insulted at the mere thought of someone not fearing him.

"Why should I fear someone weaker than me?" he retorted with a smirk. Voldemort's eyes darkened in furry. "Without these morons, you would be nothing but a mere serial killer, a killer I would destroy with ease," he declared smugly, while many death eaters gasped that he was goading their master, claiming he is more powerful.

"Then I'll just have to make you learn to fear me!" he hissed in anger, his rage taking hold. "Let's see how you fare Mr. Skye against my vampires," he chuckled humourlessly.

As if beckoned a gang of about thirty pale skinned, red-eyed men with fanged teeth came in from a side arch in the rock Hunter had not noticed before now, each carrying large broadswords in their hands. The death eaters all moved back and away looking smug as the vamps stalked closer.

"You can kill the boy and the red haired girl, the other one I want alive," the dark lord, hissed his orders angrily.

Hunter glared at the vampires as they smirked coming closer before he looked behind him, at the two shaking girls. "You two stay put and do not interfere, follow my instructions and I'll get you both out alive: Understand?" he commanded, the two girls nodded frantically as he just looked back towards his enemy. "Scorching Sun…" he began, not surprised at the socked and fearful looks the vamps shot him. "God of the Desert… Flare!" he roared: A huge eruption of flame, as if a rippling wave of heat and fire blazed into existence before the young man, as if a raging inferno of power blazon to life, roaring with immense heat, startling the two girls behind, with its explosive furry.

The flare wall spread out higher than Hunter stood as it poured towards like an ocean of flames, launching a tsunami at the vampires with deadly intent, a few of the vampires darted frantically to the sides pushing their way through horrified death eaters as the flame caught the other vampires. The inferno washed over the undead in waves, rolling over them they screamed in agony, their skin seeming to melt off, showing bone, melting eyes, some exploding with ear-splitting cries, shrieking through the cavern.

The flame then carried on as the vampires burst into ash, the death eaters began to panic as the wall of flame continued towards them, trying to escape. However, most in the path of the furious blaze caught alight in agonizing pain, running out of the flames in their death cries bumping into other munchers, and intern setting them ablaze.

The screaming and chaos from the flames was impossible to describe. Voldemort was screaming out in furry… rage bubbling within his red eyes, glowing in the bright burning light of the flames as Hunter's spell splashed out of existence in rippling waves at the far end of the dank cavern, like a rippling on the surface of a lake.

The young King of Bandit looked up to where Voldemort stood, red eyes meeting purple. Hunter smirked and gave a two-finger salute with his right hand before turning to the girls, while Voldemort was screaming for someone to stop the young man, trying to get through his crying death eaters, in his angered rage.

Ginny and June held looks of pure awed fear within their wide eyes. However, Hunter knew even he could not defeat all of these dark bastards, and there might be more. He just dashed forwards, grabbed June around the waist, carrying her under his right arm, and grabbed Ginny's right hand in his left. The two girls squealed at this unpredicted move, as he pulled Ginny along with him, and carrying June.

The red haired girl ran as best she could, Hunter having to run a lot slower than he normally could, through fatigue, and for Ginny's benefit. He took them down a side tunnel away from the dark enemy behind where they stood before, the narrow passageway walls, just as dank and damp as the large chamber behind, except a lot darker within, though a light came from somewhere near, maybe cracks in the stone.

They soon rushed out into a small cavern; Hunter skidded to a stop, forcing Ginny to stop with him, gasping for breath. Hunter was tired and drained from using so much power, and his previous fights, but Ginny was exhausted from running so fast, wizards and witches do not place much respect on physical fitness, even June was gasping for breath and she was being carried. He would have to get these two fit and strong at school.

However, they had more pressing matters at hand… they had ran into a dead end, nowhere left to run. "W-where to n-now," stuttered Ginny in panic, shaking her head clear. She had now actually met someone who can piss off Voldemort worse than Rose, and still not fear him; she took a few deep breaths and clutched her ribs with her free left hand. "T-they're coming," she added frantically, looking back down the dark tunnel, seeing a few slithers of wand light, and hearing the angry yells.

"I-I don't know," he replied with a small chuckled.

"Hey why are you laughing?" she demanded angrily. "We're about to be death eater chow!"

"Na, that isn't gonna happen," he replied, gazing up towards the ceiling in amusement.

Ginny followed his gaze, as did June, though shyly. However, instead of the rocky ceiling they expected to see, the cavern led up and high, into a large rocky craves. "The only way is up," he commented cheerfully.

"Y-you expect me to climb that?" she demanded heatedly. "Why don't you just do that fire thing again?"

Hunter looked at her in mock wonder before shrugging. "I can't… that was a one time deal, I only had enough strength to pull off a spectacle like that once today, sorry to disappoint you."

Ginny groaned, looking down sadly. "Then we're…" she trailed off as Hunter let her hand go, she looked up to see him smirking in amusement with a twinkle of mischief in his deep purple eyes. He placed his left hand under her chin, leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips before pulling back leaving her slightly dazed.

She then yelped in shock and surprise when Hunter wrapped his left arm around her waist, lifting her off her feet, and holding her under his arm, as he is for June. "This may be uncomfortable," he commented in high amusement.

"W-what are you doing!" the red haired girl demanded. "Put me down…" she trailed off into screams of terror as Hunter jumped with them towards the far wall, kicking off it, onto the one above the entrance to the tunnel, bouncing back to the other side, increasing their height with each leap, all the while the two girls screamed in terror.

Hunter kept leaping up further and further, if Ginny and June were not so terrified they might have been amazed by such an incredible feat. Luckily for the two aching, screaming, terrified girls they reached the top, shortly, Hunter landing within another narrow passageway in the rock face, the opposite side to the one down below. He let the girls drop to the dirty floor as he slumped to his knees, breathing heavily, a little way in from the tunnel mouth.

"Ouch," moaned Ginny with a croaky tired voice, her screams having done some temporary damage, though sighing in relief with June.

"Shit, I hurt all over," commented Hunter crouching on his hands and knees breathing slightly ragged, the only proper sign of exhaustion the girls have seen. "Um, would either of you two happen to know where we are?" he added hopefully.

"No, how the hell could we?" ask Ginny in a quiet, depressed voice.

Hunter looked at her and sighed, turning he sat up against the wall, next to where June sat, shivering in fear and cold from the damp cave, Ginny sat opposite him, up against that wall. He turned his gaze back to June and smile lightly. "Don't worry, June, I'll get us out of here and you back home and safe," he sighed tiredly as she looked at him teary eyed he lifted his right arm and put it around her shoulders, pulling her in for warmth. She did not even hesitate to hug her arms around him and snuggle up, safe and content.

"Can't you apparate us?" asked Ginny suddenly with desperation in her voice and a slight quiver. He looked up at her, looking into her pleading brown eyes, shivering with cold, fatigue and nerves.

"I can't… this place has too many wards," he replied sadly as he held June tighter.

"W-what about the way you got in?" she asked hopefully, with a begging note to her voice.

He chuckled nervously with a small sheepish smile. "I, err… had to use a ton of my power to brake through the wards as it is… anyway, it only takes one person."

"Oh," was all she said, a few tears in her eyes.

He reached over and took her hand, smiling kindly. "Sit with us, it will be warmer… we need to rest, and stay warm, as soon as we find and pass through the edge of the wards I'll be able to get us to some place safe."

Ginny nodded tiredly and allowed Hunter to guide her to his right side, where he put his arm around her, and she him, snuggling into his warm embrace. She noticed June had fallen asleep and smiled sadly; the poor girl has gone through a lot in one day. She had actually seen Voldemort… Rose had told Ginny that Voldemort is a creepy ugly freak, but her descriptions do not do credit to the thing she saw in the huge cavern today… the freak that is not too far from them now. It gave a completely new meaning to the phrase: Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

However, Ginny's thoughts drifted subconsciously to the cute young man she is snuggled with. He not only mocked Voldemort, but also showed 'NO' fear, and then torched all of those vampires and death eaters with a single spell, and without a wand. She guessed he is powerful, but even seeing all of that it is hard to believe anyone can be that powerful, even Dumbledore, or Voldemort, she knew once they get back, with Hunter at school everyone will be a hell of a lot more safe.

"Um, so how far till the edge of the wards?" she asked him with a small yawn.

"I, um… don't know," he replied tiredly. "But we'll get out of here… I promise… but sleep, we should be safe; they might think I took you out the way I got in…" he suggested hopefully.

Ginny just nodded in his arms with another yawn as her eyes drifted shut, sleep taking her.

Hunter sighed… today was just too troublesome, and tomorrow seemed to be destined for just as much trouble. He is only a little worried about getting them out alive; a good, long rest and he should be fine. His eyelids drooped slowly, his eyes on his sister for a moment before looking at Ginny and smiled, his eyes closing. This was one interesting day, he just hopped tomorrow will be uneventful as he moved his right fingers in an intricate pattern, they glowed white for a second before fading, the stealth charm placed around them, and sleep took hold.

**T.B.C…**

**A\N: **_so... another completely new chapter to my story: How will our hero escape with Ginny and June? Find out soon: in another chapter of _**King of Bandit: Skye: Reloaded.**


	6. Still Lost

_**New Chapter!**_

_**King of Bandit: Skye: Reloaded**_

_**Chapter 6 Still Lost **_

They did not know how long they slept for when they woke, but they felt somewhat refreshed from the rest. Hunter woke with both girls, June and Ginny practically on his lap, both blushing brightly at their predicaments and scrambled out of his grasp, stretching. Hunter cranked his stiff neck and shoulders with a smile. It should not be that hard for him to find an exit. He is the King of Bandit after all; it is his job to get in and out of secure locations, so how hard can it be to get out of whatever mountain or cave system they are in now?

"So… um, shall we go?" asked Ginny, interrupting his thoughts. Hunter looked at her in the dim light and smiled. "What?" she demanded tiredly. "We should, right?"

Hunter nodded and stood, offering his hands he helped the two girls stand. "Yeah, we should not linger anymore than we already have… we've slept in the lions den long enough."

"Lions den?" asked Ginny with a frown of confusion.

"Yeah… um, how safe would you feel sleeping in a lions house," he asked amusedly as she shivered at the thought. "Well, anyway, what are you girls wearing under your robes?" he added as an afterthought.

Ginny and June blushed brightly, anymore and they would be lighting the dark, dank, rock tunnel. "W-why?" asked June shyly.

Hunter rolled his eyes in amusement. "Because trousers will be better for running in," he answered. "So what are you wearing under them?" he asked again with a sigh.

"Um, I'm wearing a skirt and tee shirt," answered Ginny nervously.

"I-I'm only wearing robes," answered June in a small embarrassed voice.

"Ok, Ginny remove your robes, a skirt will do," he commanded, and Ginny nervously unbuttoned them, pulling them off. She was wearing a black rippled skirt hanging halfway up her knees, showing of her gorgeous legs, and a form hugging top, accentuating her small breasts, at least a couple of hand-falls each, he noted with a small smile as he stared unashamedly.

"Hey stop staring," moaned Ginny blushing brightly, not that she really minded his eyes roaming her; he is the cutest boy she had ever met, it is mainly the situation they are in does not call for her heroes eyes roaming her body.

"Err, sorry, couldn't help myself," he chuckled nervously.

"Well what do I do with my robes?" she asked as she pulled her wand from her robes pocket, and held it in her right hand, robe in the other.

Hunter shrugged and gestured to the side with his right hand and Ginny and June started as a small purple hole, the size of a dinner plate formed out of nowhere. "Put it in here," he suggested with a shrug.

"What is it?" she asked interestedly.

"Pocket dimension," he answered, just grabbing her robe and throwing it in. "hang on, lets see what's in here, hmm," he mumbled as he stuck his arm in the purple hole, rummaging about. "Ha, my phone," he chuckled as he pulled a black cell phone from the hole and placed it in his trouser pocket, then sticking his arm back into the hole. "Aha," he declared with a huge grin, pulling out a small, straight blue skirt. "Here you go, June, put this on," he said handing it to the girl.

"Why do you have a skirt?" asked Ginny with a snicker.

The young King of Bandit glared half-heartedly. "It belongs to a friend of mine, Ocean… she's only fourteen so it should fit. Put it on then, June so we can get out of here."

June nervously nodded and undone her robes, pulling them off blushing she stood in her white tee shirt and panties, quickly wrapping the skirt around her waist, and buttoning it while Hunter took her robes, pushed them into his pocket dimension and the purple hole disappeared.

"Ok, lets get the hell out of here," suggested Hunter with a small grin, leading the way through the tunnel, followed by the girls, Ginny lighting her wand to show their path. To Hunter's surprise June rushed closer to him and took his right hand in her left smiling shyly. He held her hand tight.

"Hunter," began Ginny jogging slightly to walk the other side of him, and he looked at her in question, she blushed. "Why did you… um… you know, kiss me before you brought us up here?" she asked, flushed and breathless, thinking back to that nice little moment.

Hunter looked down at her flushed face with a grin. "I wanted to," was all he replied, looking away, and back ahead of him, still grinning.

"Oh," was all she could think to reply, blushing. "Um… why are you here, anyway?" she suddenly blurted out. "Why did you come to save us… nobody else would have."

The young Bandit King shrugged. "That's what I do… get myself into trouble," he laughed in amusement. "Plus I had to get June… you are just the added bonus," he laughed, good-naturedly.

Both Ginny and June started, staring at him in confusion. "B-but, only Rose would risk her life for June… I know Rose is a bit conceited, but she loves her sister," said Ginny sadly. "Nobody else would risk their lives for her… well, I guess I would," she added the last as an afterthought.

Hunter sighed, smiling down at June as she looked curiously up at him as the three walked, her emerald green eyes sparkling with questions. "Um… I err, I wouldn't know how to put it…" he answered his eyes downcast.

June stopped walking suddenly, stopping Hunter, Ginny stopping with them. "I-its ok Hunter…" the young girl said shyly. "… You can t-tell me… why do you care more than dad? Why am I so important?" she just begged to know.

Hunter sighed, his eyes softening, unable to speak for a moment while his eyes stayed upon June's. "I-I'm your brother…" he just blurted out. June's and Ginny's eyes bugged out of their heads, the younger girl looking faint. "I'm Rose's twin brother… so little sis; does that fulfil your curiosity?" He asked with a wobbly smirk.

June nodded in a daze of uncertainty. She could not believe it, she had found her big brother, and he is kick ass powerful. It explained why he is being so protective of her. "… you… really are, aren't you?" she whispered out.

He nodded with a sigh. "Y-yes I am," he answered with a small smile. "Its not that bad is it?"

A small grin spread to her lips as she shook her head, she then startled him by throwing her small arms around his waist. It did not take a moments thought for him to return her affectionate hug. "I'm glad," she whispered as she pulled back from him teary eyed.

"Don't cry June, we'll get out of here, then we'll get you both back to school just in time for classes tomorrow," said Hunter chuckling at the girls sour expressions. "Don't like school, eh?" he asked amusedly.

"Its ok," answered Ginny wiping a few tears from her eyes at their sweet reunion. "But some classes are just boring."

Hunter chuckled with a smirk. "Ya know … if we hurry I might be able to get us onto the Hogwarts Express."

"You can't be serious," whined Ginny. "Anyway the trains probably left already."

"Maybe not… who knows what the time is…" he paused and let his left sleeve roll up, looking at his watch. "Ha, it's only eight in the morning," he informed them smugly, and they both giggled at his crazy antics to make them feel better, as they continued on their way.

_**--**_

Yesterday, soon after Hunter, June and Ginny had disappeared, Mrs. Weasley was still crying at the table in the kitchen of the safe house of Grimauld Place. Dumbledore had arrived a few minuets ago, and watched quietly and worriedly as Hermione Granger tried comforting the woman trying to get some coherent speech from the woman.

Ron Weasley, Hermione's lanky, dopy boyfriend stood panicked next to his girlfriend and mother, being no help at all, except for an annoyance.

Rose and James arrived back soon after Mrs. Weasley, though only Rose looked worried and scared with some tears watering in her eyes, her sister is missing. She was disgusted her father just did not seem to care, and they still did not know what happened apart from the fact three people had disappeared. She found herself praying silently to whatever deity is listening to bring her little sister home safely, she has already lost a brother and mother, she could not cope if she had to loose her little sister too.

She maybe a bitch sometimes but she really does try her hardest to be nice, well she makes exceptions for idiots like Ron, she can't help but be rotten to him, he is a complete idiot and asshole. However, other than him and the usual twats from Slytherin she tries her hardest and really does love her little sister. She even misses her brother, wishing she held him tight when he was around. If her mother was here she would know what to do… she could not handle loosing her sister too.

Though Sirius was there for her and looking worried about little June, he felt like ripping James' throat out for his uncaring attitude, the stupid bastard. He will never know what he has until it all just up and leaves him at once. He could see that happening since Rose has come along way since becoming friends with Hermione first year of school and Ginny the end of second and even further since her mother died.

Sirius just wished he did not feel so helpless and could at least offer Rose a bit more support that just being here for her, but what could he do? Nothing, he is only one wizard, and far from the best.

"That boy must have taken them," declared Ron angrily. "You were all had… he kidnapped my sister."

"Shut up Ronald," spat Hermione angrily. "Please, Mrs. Weasley," begged the bushy haired girl. "Just calm down, I'm sure it will be ok, just tell us what happened."

She calmed slightly sniffling to speak. "D-death eaters," she answered with tears. "T-they jumped out o-of nowhere … t-they took G-Ginny and June," she cried rubbing her swollen red eyes with her fists. "T-then Hunter used s-some kind o-of magic and disappeared i-in a blinding w-white light … h-he said he'll bring them back. What do we do, we have to find them."

At that moment, their attention was drawn to the door as a greasy haired man with a hocked nose and black robes entered the kitchen sneering at everyone in loathing. "Severus," said Dumbledore in relief. "We have a prob…"

"No, the Dark Lord has the problem," he hissed angrily, it was then Dumbledore noticed Snape's robes were singed and his left hand burnt with red sores and blisters.

"What happened to you?" asked the old headmaster a little worriedly with a small frown creasing his wrinkled old brow.

Snape glared daggers of disgust. "A boy by the name of Hunter Skye just mocked the Dark Lord then incinerated about twenty-five vampires and burnt around thirty death eaters to death, seriously injuring another twenty … some like I were lucky, hurt but not too bad. He then took the two girls a few death eaters had kidnapped and ran. We don't know whether they've escaped the Dark lords' base yet or not."

Everyone around the kitchen table had looks of horrified wonder; even Mrs. Weasley had stopped crying to gawk in shock. The boy who said he would bring the girls back might actually do it.

Hermione was in shock, the boy who she had been with not too long ago had caused all of that damage and escaped, which meant he was also the boy who defeated death eaters in Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, now that was impressive, she guessed he was strong, but wow.

"T-then what do we do now?" begged Mrs. Weasley in panic. "They could be anywhere."

"All we can do," answered Dumbledore sadly. "Hope and wait."

"Yeah, don't worry, I know Hunter will bring them back safe," agreed Hermione with a small smile tugging at her lips as she thought about the last words the boy said to her on the boat, complete comprehension dawning.

"How can you be so sure… how?" asked Rose, begging it to be true, depressed. She wanted her sister back and she wanted it now.

"B-because I met him on the boat from France," she answered a little nervously noticing her boyfriends jealousy rearing its head. "Purple eyes right," she added to clarify it, and Rose nodded hopefully. "I know he would die for June…" she trailed off a little embarrassed to continue, since everyone was staring at her in curiously.

"Why would he do that?" asked Rose in shock and confusion, that Hermione would think that. "He doesn't even know her."

"Maybe not," she agreed, taking a deep breath; she ploughed on before she lost her nerve. "But we were talking about you and he just didn't consider you much of a worthy topic like most wizards would." Rose's eyes widened and looked a little disappointed but Hermione continued as if she had not noticed. "But when I mentioned June he seemed more interested in her … then before he left he told me to make nice with my parents because we had been arguing … said that I was lucky to have parents to love me. I was insensitive and asked his whether his did not care about him. He told me the truth, he said his never had because of his famous sister, and he ran away when he was young.

"He was rescued by a man … his grandpa," she continued gaining in nerves, as she looked only at Rose, her red haired friends' eyes widening with every word as realisation slowly hit her. "He said he had just found out he has a little sister … he found out because I told him, even though I didn't realise it at the time. Rose he's your…"

"Twin brother," she interrupted in shock, the blood in her face draining as a few tears leaked from her eyes, everyone else just looked faint, except Snape whom just sneered angrily.

"Trust a potter to cause all this trouble," he scowled enraged, looking at his burnt hand in disgust.

Sirius then shook his head clear a small smirk lighting his lips. "Ha, you got burnt," he laughed darkly at the double meaning. "That's what you get for kissing The Dark Tossers ass."

"Shut up mutt," the greasy haired man growled angrily twitching for his wand.

"It's a shame you weren't hit directly," said Sirius smugly ignoring Snape's lame jab.

Snape growled and went for his wand. "Severus!" reprimanded Dumbledore, and the potions teacher removed his hand from his pocket without his wand. The old man turned to Sirius. "Please stop fighting, we still have to find June, Hunter and Ginevra. Severus, how did Hunter initiate the spell that incinerated so many of our enemy?"

"He just said a few words," he answered with a glare. "He just stood their said the incantation, and the flames just erupted into existence, like a huge tidal wave of fire and destruction. And that's just one thing he's done today against the dark lord."

"Yes, Fifteen death eater as if they were a joke," the old man agreed with a small smile. "He moves at impossible speeds and uses magic with no wand as if it was the easiest thing in the world … I believe he will return, and with the girls in toe, since he fought so well to save those two children in Hogsmead. Yes, they'll be back unharmed I'm sure of it."

"But how can you be so sure?" whined Mrs. Weasley worriedly.

"Because he's June's brother, and he kicks ass," answered Rose reassuringly, she could not bring herself to claim he is her brother, she just did not feel deserving of that title, but maybe: hopefully with time that will change, she wants him back, if he will have her.

Dumbledore chuckled a little sadly, this is kind of his fault, and he hoped no one would call him on it. "Yes, that, and I saw Hagrid's memory of the event, and young Hunter Skye is more than just skilful, he knows how to take down an enemy, and has the strength and power to do so."

_**--**_

"Whoa, that is a long way down," whistled Ginny worriedly, looking out into the bright sun, many trees and plants spreading out a few miles. Far bellow a lake with a large beautiful waterfall to the left hand side splashing down into the lake; they were looking out of an exit, only someone with wings would feel comfortable using. "How do we get down there?"

"Hmm … jump?" suggested Hunter with a shrug.

"What!" screeched Ginny and June in panic and fear that just seemed plain stupid, unless you have a death wish. "We can't jump from here, we're like five hundred feet high," continued the red haired girl.

"Yeah, I guess your right," he began; shoving his hands in his trouser pockets in thought when a spark of light hit his eyes as he pulled out his phone. "How about I call someone for help?" he suggested with a hopeful grin.

"And you couldn't have done that sooner…" whined Ginny, but stopped as her words were stifled by Hunter's lips on hers, kissing gently her eyes drifted closed as she just melted into the kiss, letting it deepen she felt his tongue brush her lips. Ginny's mouth opened slightly begging way for Hunter's tongue as it slowly entered her mouth, touching her tongue, tasting her as she him before he pulled back, both their eyes opened, Ginny blushing brightly.

"You're too irresistible when complaining," he commented with a cheeky grin. "Well to be honest I find it hard to stop myself kissing you every second." Ginny blushed brightly while June, though blushing, snickered. Hunter then flipped his phone open and almost whooped for joy. "I have a signal," he declared as he pressed down speed dial one, and waited with the phone to his ear, then groaned when it went onto answer phone, he hung up. "Ok, let's try number two," he chimed pressing two it dialled and rang. He waited.

"Hello," a male voice answered.

"Hi Rochin its Hunter," he chimed cheerfully.

"Oh hi son, nice to hear from you," he replied brightly. "Did you want to talk to Sahara, she's in her room."

"Um, you'll do … err I need help," he answered a little nervously.

Rochin sighed. "Ok, what do you need?" he asked wondering what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into this time.

"Could you bring me a Boom-Bridge?" he asked hopefully. "I'm trapped with two friends in enemy warded territory."

"Um, hang on I'll see if my misses can make you one … any specific location?" he asked amused at Hunter's predicament.

"Yeah, anywhere but here," he replied with a hint of humour.

"Oh, as bad as that eh?" he chuckled amusedly. "Well hang on," he added. Hunter waited a moment when he heard Rochin call his wife. "Ellion honey!" he called out.

"Rochin what is it?" a woman's voice replied.

"Hunter needs a Boom-Bridge, and it sounds urgent!"

"Oh, tell that idiot to stop getting into trouble!" she called back with a sigh. "I have one here I didn't have to use, but it will bring him here!"

"That will do," agreed Rochin with a hearty laugh. "You hear that Hunter?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be perfect," he agreed eagerly.

"Good, you have some clothes in Sahara's room for me to find you?" he asked with an amused chuckled as if he hoped to embarrass the young bandit.

"Yeah, I should do," he agreed with a twinge blush.

"Well I'll be about ten minuets … good luck kid."

Hunter sighed as he hung up and put his phone away. "Who's Sahara?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"She's my best friend," he answered with a cheeky grin.

Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Then why would you have clothes in her room?"

He smirked cheekily at her. "Jealous?" he asked quirking his eyebrows, making her blush deeply. "We can always sort that out once we're out of here," he suggested getting a deeper blush from her. "A nice warm bed … you and me, or if you're into something different, I'm open."

Ginny blushed brightly and quickly looked down at her feet, embarrassed, and shifting uncomfortably. "B-but I'm a v-virgin," she mumbled almost too quiet to hear, giving reason why she would not be into anything _'different'_.

A huge grin spread across Hunter's face at her admittance. "What was that, Ginny?" he asked cheekily, though he heard -- it would be fun hearing again, he suppressed a snicker.

"I-I'm a virgin," she repeated this time a little louder, shifting her feet in embarrassment, not looking up.

Hunter chuckled, while June looked just as embarrassed as Ginny. "Well, that's okay, we'll have to deal with that then, eh?" he asked with a cheeky eager grin.

Ginny looked up with shocked eyes blushing her deepest yet. "A-are you messing w-with my head?" she demanded in a small voice, she rather hoped he is being serious.

"Nope, I'm dead serious, you're beautiful," he answered smugly.

Ginny just seemed to generate more heat than the sun as her brown eyes locked with Hunter's deep purple. "Err, um…" she did not know how to reply to that, she did not want to say ok and sound scarlet, so tried changing the subject. "So, err, why does that man you spoke to need your clothes?"

Hunter shrugged nonchalant and let the subject change for now. "He needs to be able to see something that belongs to me to use the tracker spell, just like I did to find both of you," he answered for her. "Well enough about that, we need to get down. Ginny jump on my back and hold on tight."

She just stared at him, then looked down at the water below, back to him, then back to the water, her face palling dramatically, doing this several times before keeping her eyes locked on Hunter and shaking her head frantically. "N-no, we'll die."

Hunter shook his head in frustration. "No we won't, please," he said looking deeply into her eyes. "Trust me, I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it safe enough to survive."

Ginny gulped looking shaken; she looked out over the edge gulping again, but nodded. Hunter turned and she placed her hands on his shoulders and hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck tightly, surprised still he can carry her so easily, not that she thinks she is heavy or anything.

"Why can't we just w-wait here?" she asked nervously as Hunter turned to June, the younger girl looking ready to pass out with fright, literally shaking in her shoes.

"Because our way home will rip this small tunnel to pieces and burry us alive," he answered with a shrug as he picked June up, the girl shakily wrapping her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck with Ginny's, he held her tight.

"Ready?" he asked as June squeezed him tighter pushing her face into his strong chest, shaking fearfully.

"NO!" the two girls screamed as he pushed off jumping from the cave entrance, the two girls screaming every second as the lake below rushed up to meet them, the air bursting through their ears, drowning down the screams. Hunter thought they were going to either take his hearing from him or attract unwanted attention, most likely the later with their recent run of bad luck.

Time seemed to be taking its time, excuse the pun, but it seemed they were falling for hours when Hunter's boots crashed onto the surface of the lake in an immense explosion; they sunk down without sinking through the surface. The water around them erupted out as if hit by a meteor, shooting out and around, before crashing back down. Hunter with his two passengers rose, springing up with the water, the waves rocking him like a ship in stormy weather, he stood straight, the girls still screaming on him.

"We've landed!" he called out sighing in relief, though neither girl quite screaming, they probably could not hear him, they are so loud. "YOU'RE SAFE!" he yelled, their screams just stopped abruptly and they looked up and around in surprise they had not realised they hit the water, since they were not dead or drowning.

Looking down Ginny gasped as she saw the unsteady water below. "You're walking on water," she declared in shocked awe, her eyes buggy wide.

The young King of Bandit chuckled. "Yeah … well lets get on dry land shall we?" he suggested, both girls nodding eagerly as he walked across the surface and onto the bank where to his amusement both girls dropped from him tiredly crumpling to the dirty floor, almost hugging the ground. "Well, that was..."

In that moment he was grabbed from the ground off his feet by his right arm, the two girls screamed again as he was tossed easily, crashing to the ground a few feet from the girls. Hunter groaned as he rolled away as a huge club came down towards him, crashing into the dirt. Hunter sped quickly to his feet groaning, about twenty trolls, large, most ten to eleven feet tall, with huge wide chests and rippling muscles, and greying blue skin with ugly twisted faces on their stumpy heads, each carrying a huge ruff wood club, wearing makeshift shorts.

The troll that threw him was moving in on Ginny and June as they scurried back fearfully away, the one near him with the chub pulled up his weapon and swung it at Hunter's head. "Augh, bastard," the King of Bandit growled angrily as he put out his left hand and arm. The club connected with a thud, Hunter's arm not even budging as his fingers gripped the weapon, cracking it slightly with the pressure of his grip, the troll blinked stupidly several times in confusion for a moment before trying to pull back the club without any success, it then tried using both arms to pull its weapon free. However, Hunter's finger crushed into the wood further, getting a better grip, and even with the fall weight of the monster pulling on the club it would not move.

Hunter averted his gaze from his struggling foe, his eyes darkened, noticing the troll almost upon his sister and friend. "Hey ugly!" he yelled, all the trolls including his intended looked at him stupidly in surprise. Hunter raised his right arm and hand, palm out and open. "Ahhhhh!" he yelled out and a huge blue ball of energy formed an inch from Hunter's palm as he ground his teeth, his deep purple eyes dark with furry and power, the energy the size of two footballs launched with a small boom, catching the two girls attention.

The blast smashed into the trolls' torso, gaining an agonising, terrified, and surprise scream of pain as the energy ripped into him with devastating force. It exploded throwing the wailing troll away across the lake where it crashed into the huge rock wall leading up to the caverns the three humans escaped: the troll then slid down with a large splash, sinking under the surface and not coming up.

Hunter then pulled the club he held back down, and by his side, towards him, the troll staggered down, nearer the young Bandit. Hunter used the momentum, shooting forward and off the ground his left knee connected with the trolls' strong chest: a huge echoing crack split the morning air as the beast roared in pain, blood drooling from its gash of a mouth. It realised its hold on the club leaving it in Hunter's hand as it staggered dizzily backwards trying to blink its beady eyes to focus.

Hunter glared and swung the club under arm, letting it leave his hand, and it smashed into the trolls head sending splinters flying as the creature left the ground landing on its back several paces back, skidding along the dirt floor: Unmoving and bloodied. The other trolls just stood staring at him in surprise, realising despite size Hunter is not an opponent to be trifled with, and if they had a choice they would have already fled, not wanting to risk death, they maybe stupid but they have instincts, and theirs cried runaway.

Hunter hopped into the air, backwards and to his right landing about ten feet away next to Ginny and his sister. "You guys ok?" he asked his eyes not leaving his troll foes, he maybe able to take a pounding from the idiots easily, however, June and Ginny could die in one hit.

"Y-yeah, we're ok," agreed Ginny nervously. "A-are you?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, they're just trolls," he shrugged nonchalant. "They're not just stupid but they're weak too." Ginny just nodded dumbly, she would have said he was stupid for thinking trolls weak if she had not just seen him physically outmatch one, and if a troll is weak to him, she and June must be mega weak or something. "You girls stay put and I'll take care of these freaking bastards."

He did not wait for a reply as he rushed forward, towards his nearest opponent, the troll saw him coming and swung its club, but Hunter just dodged under the swing, a grey-silver blade attached to his wrist shoot out of the top of his right sleeve, slicing up at unbelievable speed. The troll roared in agonizing pain, staggering back as its right arm with club sliced clear off thudding to the ground, leaving a thick bloodied stump, the troll cradled. However, the beasts' cry of pain ended in an instant as the bandit followed through: the blade deep up to Hunter's fist through its skull and out the other side.

The young man yanked his arm back instantly, deep red fluid spraying out and dripping off the blade in thick blobs as the troll keeled over with a loud crash backwards. However, Hunter did not stop, he dashed on raising his left hand palm out and finger bent in slightly as if teeth: an eruption of flame sparked to life, blasting forward like a flame thrower or more accurately a dragon breathing fire, from where it got its name 'The Dragons Breathe'.

The red, orange and yellow flame burst forward in a wave of furious heat as Hunter stopped moving, his attack engulfing another troll, which screamed an ear piercing noise, of its death, as it was cooked alive the heat unbearable: the noise then ceased, and Hunter let up his attack, it splashing out of existence. The black and charred troll dropped to its knees, its legs cracking and smashing apart as it smashed down forwards, crumbling.

Hunter then moved jumping up and to his left, his right foot connecting viciously with another monsters stumpy head sending it hurtling into a tree, the trunk shattering and the small tree fell on the fallen enemy as it cried out, before stopping: unmoving, probably dead, not that Hunter cared.

Ginny and June sat with their mouths wide with their eyes staring in complete shock sitting on the ground still by the lakeshore as they watched Hunter kicking troll ass with ease. "Whoa, he's awesome," whispered the red haired girl without realising she spoke.

June just nodded absentmindedly as she watched, Hunter, 'her' brother hit a troll with such a forceful punch, in the gut with his right fist, it launched off the ground about ten metres high before crashing down and not getting up. Hunter then launched his left foot back and down, snapping another's leg in two, which the girls winced at, the troll falling to its knees and Hunter just span. His right foot connected with the trolls face, sending it skidding across the ground as if a stone across a lake, blood flying everywhere before it came to a stop and would not get up.

"I think you should be with my brother," commented the younger girl with a sigh. "He is so awesome," she commented hoping she will get to meet a cool boy like him sometime her own age … her own cool Knight.

Ginny nodded with a dreamily sigh when she and June started at a growling noise above them, they noticed a large shadow had came over them, their eyes widened in fear as they looked up, eyes locking with a menacing trolls. It swung its large club up over is shoulder with its right arm and brought it swishing down with a whoosh of wind, both girls grabbed each other in fright holding on tight, closing their eyes holding each other tighter, expecting it to be their end.

However, something was wrong, they felt no pain, and they were both still very much awake, and alive. The two girls slowly opened their eyes and looked up in shock to see a big built man maybe in his mid to late forties, about six foot five feet tall who by all looks must have plenty of muscle then some more. He wore a long dark red coat undone, swaying gently in the breeze, with black across the shoulders, and a military black Kevlar vest with black combat trousers and boots. His hair a few inches long, greying blonde in colour, neatly spiked back with a couple loose strands sticking forward over the right side of his forehead, and his deep blue eyes held warmth and amusement.

The girls just gawked though, as the man had caught the trolls club mid swing with his large right hand about a inch from their heads, and the troll seemed to be pushing with all its might but having no success, grunting with the effort to continue its attack. The man then pushed the club up with ease and simplicity, his right knee following through, colliding with a mighty force, which got a strangled cry from the troll as the man released its club it went soaring into the air and back, crashing to the ground about thirty feet away: unmoving, blood splattering the ground.

The man then standing on two feet again looked down at the two girls; a huge grin spread his lips. "Hi," he said in a deep voice that commanded respect, but held a lot of humour and kindness. "I'm Rochin Kyrue; sorry we're late: you must be Hunter's friends."

Ginny and June nodded dumbly, and they thought Hunter was a one of a kind: obviously not. "Hey dad, I think they're in shock," commented a girls voice, moving their gaze slightly Ginny and June saw an excitedly grinning girl about sixteen, seventeen years old had popped up next to them. She wore tight red trousers with some small pockets down her legs and a black rippled skirt around her waist only halfway down her thighs. In addition, a tight red top accentuation her fairly large bust; and showing her lightly toned stomach and her navel, with a tight black leather jacket left with the zip undone, and on her feet, small black boots with red socks barely showing.

Her hair was an unusual snow white, tied back in a triple plat down to the small of her back, tied with a red ribbon, and many strands of hair of a feathery texture flicked out over her forehead from her fringe and around her ears. Her eyes: a sparkling teal green, kind and happy, she was definitely a beautiful girl, about five foot five, even in their shock Ginny and June noted her looks.

"I think you're right," the man commented looking the girls over worriedly. "Well let me introduced my daughter, Sahara… and this here's my son Arctic," he added gesturing to his other side where a young man stood, maybe a year older than Hunter, with rusty blonde hair about three times as long as Rochins', waxed out in messy spikes in every direction, with crystal blue eyes, with rectangular silver framed glasses. He wore baggy blue jeans, white running trainers and a long sleeved white tee shirt, more conservative in his clothes than his sister wears, and though the two girls on the floor saw he is hot and has plenty of muscle through his shirt, he had a nerdy, bookworm feel to his presents.

"Hey are you three going to help Hunter or stand around talking all day?" interrupted a woman's voice, as she stepped into view with a kind motherly smile. This woman of about forty and five foot seven, had her snow white hair short and loose, framing her pretty face, over her forehead and reaching the bottom of her neck, short in length but long on top, and sea green eyes. She wore dark military green female combat trousers with black belt, and black walking boots, with military green tee shirt accentuating her large chest, and a sleeveless Kevlar ranger vest with many pockets, left undone. It has a wired black curved in signer on the left chest, like the outline of half an egg on its side pointing inwards, with neat printed writing in black, on top of a small oval shaped faint black gridded map of earth: Mystics Council, and underneath that, Watcher, and underneath that, Ranger Ellion Kyrue.

"Ok, we're going mum," chimed Sahara eagerly as she looked over seeing a troll getting swung around by its ankle about twenty feet in the air, Hunter using the fast swinging momentum to stay airborne, how he got the troll up their in the first place was anyone's guess.

She giggled amusedly. "He's always showing off," she commented as she suddenly dashed forward, about ten trolls seemed to be waiting for Hunter to kill their friend and have a go themselves, and another ten or so dead all around, it looked like a small war had been fought. She noted wherever they are would be quite beautiful had the trolls not been bothering them, a nice picnic location, or place to train: she smiled.

Sahara mildly registered her brother and dad shooting off after her towards the trolls; they should not be too much trouble since the creatures are so dense. She has to get her best friend out of trouble: again. "He is so troublesome," she commented amusedly to herself. "But I love the idiot."

"Don't worry girls," said Sahara's mother kindly kneeling down next to Ginny and June. "Those four will get rid of the trolls then we can get out of here," she smiled. "Oh, by the way, I'm Ellion, Rochin's wife, its nice to meet you … you aren't hurt are you?"

The two girls shook their heads sighing in relief they both offered small smiles. "I-I'm Ginny, and this is June."

"Well it's nice to meet you both, so how did you all end up in this mess?" she asked eagerly, she wanted to know for her reports, plus there are running bets on who Hunter will piss off next and hoped she won, they were getting quite large.

"Um, death eater's kidnapped us and brought us to you-know, um, V-Voldemort," Ginny began, only mildly surprised the woman did not show the slightest fear or flinch at the name. "Hunter followed and saved us … but he had already been in two fights with death eaters and was tired. He torched tons of vampires and death eaters before escaping with us down a tunnel, which was yesterday; we had to sleep because we were exhausted, well mostly Hunter. I bet my mums worried sick."

Ellion had to have a chuckle at how fast she spilt, and she had just won a tidy sum of money, well, Sahara mentioned he was returning to England so it was a sure thing he would piss of Voldemort: it is good to get inside information. "Well not to worry, we'll take you home, get you washed up and fed then get you back home in no time," she promised them with a small grin.

The troll Hunter was swinging around crashed into the ground in a bloody heap as the young bandit tumbled back down, landing lightly on his feet. Sahara had reached her first targeted troll and flew up and at it with a swift and fast left spinning hook kick, smashing her foot into the back of its head: it flew, crashing its stubby head through a thick tree and went limp: unmoving as she landed lightly in a sweeping motion, giggling at the stuck troll.

Rochin though was nowhere near as graceful as his right fist just crashed into the centre of his trolls back a huge crack reverberating through the valley as the screaming troll went bouncing across the dirt, trailing blood. His left leg snapping up smashing the arm of another, it flew crying out dumbly, crashing into another, very hard: neither got up, and blood and bone split from ones arm, he never had patients for dramatics when fighting weaklings.

Arctic groaned, as he sped towards his first troll, these things were too boring to fight; they have no skill or intellect. He sped on and slid down, sliding across the dirt, low between and through its legs; he grabbed its ankles and stood pulling its legs out from under it. The troll hit the ground hard, stirring the dirty floor, he raised his right hand and formed a small blue ball of energy an inch from his palm and lobbed it nonchalant at the floored monster. The energy exploded on the trolls face with roaring ferocity, the troll no longer moved.

"Hey Hunter!" yelled Sahara eagerly as she dodged a club swinging at her. "Who are your friends, the red heads really cute?" she asked as she cupped both hands to her right hip a small ball of blue white energy began to swirl within her cupped palms. "Ka!" she began, the energy growing slightly. "Me!" she added, the energy beginning to sizzle and roar. "Ha! … Me! … Haaa!" she yelled out, thrusting her hands forwards. Her wrists pushed together, her hands open but curved, as an immense roaring wave of blue-white power blasted forward, tearing the ground on its way, before engulfing three trolls, which screamed in strangled agony before any sign of them through the energy sizzled away the beam faded into nothing and the trolls were no more.

"The red heads Ginny, and the black haired girl is my little sister, June" he answered now she had let up her attack, she just had to show off. His eyes glimpse Rochin as the old man threw a huge yellow energy disk, slicing two trolls in two, spilling blood and guts all over, before the disk crashed explosively into the ground behind his fallen prey.

"Little sister?" she repeated in surprise as her fist connected with the last trolls gut, sending it hurling to the ground next to Arctic where he flung a blue energy ball at its face and it did not move further.

"Yup," he replied with a bright grin as Sahara rushed over to him and they embraced in a huge hug. "It's good to see you," he chuckled as they parted.

"You too, I was so worried when dad said you had asked for help," she answered, taking his hand and leading him back to her mum and the girls, followed by her grinning father and her slightly amused looking brother. "You never ask for help unless you're in real trouble."

He sighed shaking his head with a small smile. "Bloody death eaters and Voldemort, kidnapping my new friend and my sister … I would suggest getting the council to come and arrest them all, but they might have all done a runner by now thinking we've already escaped, and handing over their hideout."

"Most likely," agreed Rochin with a grin as they all stopped by his wife and the two witches. "These death eaters are bloody annoying killing our people," he clenched his right fist in anger, his expression changing in an instant. "They keep attacking in small numbers, unexpectedly, so we hardly arrive in time to arrest them, or better yet kill the bastards."

"Your people?" interrupted Ginny bravely and confusedly. "I-I've never heard of people who can do what you just did before," she informed them, wondering why they would keep powerful warriors like them secret.

Rochin's rage disappeared instantly as he looked down at his wife and the two girls sitting on the floor chuckling amusedly. "I mean um… what do wizards call them again son?" he asked looking expectantly at Arctic, confusing the two girls.

Arctic sighed rolling his eyes with a small grin at his father not remembering. "Muggles, dad," he answered with a chuckled.

"Yeah that's it," the older man laughed amusedly. "It's a funny name, don't ya think?"

"Yeah dad," giggled Sahara, although she was in fact making fun of him, he either did not mind or did not notice, she actually just thought it was a stupid name.

"But your not muggles?" said Ginny in bewilderment.

Rochin chuckled again, his eyes sparkling enjoyment, and amusement. "Never said we were," he agreed with a shake of his head. "Though it's lucky my best mate Jeff left our house before Hunter called, he's an um … muggle," he laughed shaking his head again. "He would have been here in an instant trying to blast … um," he looked around and frowned in confusion before shrugging. "Well blast this place to pieces searching for this, um … oh, what's his name?" he asked looking down at his wife expectantly.

Ellion laughed and rolled her eyes. "Voldemort," she answered for him with an amused shake of her head.

"Yeah that's the one," he agreed laughing heartily. "That's even funnier than muggles, these dark assholes and their stupid names," he chuckled shaking his head. "Well, as I was saying Jeff's a muggle, well Mystic, anyway he would be tearing this place up … he wouldn't have got far, but still, the mans always crying about how much he wants to throw lightning bolts at Voldemort and make him dance." All but Ginny and June laughed at the thought; the two witches looked too shocked and confused: very confused.

"Who are you people?" asked the red haired witch in awe and bewilderment.

Rochin just found the girls confusion funny and laughed hard with his daughter, Sahara. He then moved the left side of his coat aside still laughing, and pointed to the chest of his Kevlar vest where they saw a similar in signer to Ellion's, only in red, with neat printed writing: Mystics Council, and underneath that, Watcher, and at the bottom, Captain Rochin Kyrue.

"I'm a cop," he declared proudly to clear up the girls' confusion, though neither seemed to understand.

"He's a police officer, well police captain," Ellion tried to elaborate with little success. "Um, oh… like an auror," she smiled as the girls expressions turned from confusion to comprehension. "So am I, well of a different type. I'm a Ranger," she said proudly pointing to the badge on her vest.

"Yup, I got my badge here somewhere," said Rochin putting his right hand in his inside left pocket of his coat and rummaging about, he then pulled out a rectangular leather wallet and flipped it open. Inside on the right side held a nine-point platinum pentagram star with rune marking engraved, with some kind of crystal gem in the centre, which created a holographic illusion of the same in signer on his vest. In addition, on the other side, a plastic ID card with his picture, and the same in signer, though with just Mystics Council and Watcher on it behind a transparent plastic screen.

"You're aurors?" asked June shyly in confusion as Rochin put his ID away.

"No," he chuckled. "We're Watcher," he laughed in joy. "That's what we call our law enforcers like me and Ellion, though she protects animals and magical creatures to keep all of the rare ones safe from idiots wanting them for some reason or another."

"Can we get out of here," interrupted Hunter drawing everyone's attention. "I would liker to take a shower, and take these two to school and start my new job; I only have the weekend to prepare."

"You have a job?" asked Ellion narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "A job your grandpa would have loved doing?" she asked in a disapproving tone.

Hunter shook his head in the negative, only the two witches looked confused. "I … um, I kinda agreed to teach self defence at Hogwarts."

"Well that's different then," said Ellion brightening as she stood. "Come on you two we can't sit around here all day." She smiled as the two girls nervously stood and stretched the cranks from their bodies. They all waited as Ellion pulled a small glass ball from her pocket no bigger than a large marble with a beautiful blue cloud of energy inside. "This is a Boom-Bridge," she elaborated for the two witches' confused expressions. "It will take us out of here."

"Why's it called a Boom-Bridge," Ginny had to ask, it seemed a waste of its beauty to use it.

"That's easy," giggled Sahara as she snatched the sphere from her mothers hand and threw it to the ground in front of them: Boom! It exploded, making the two witches' jump as the others laughed, a rippling swirl of blue energy opened before them, leading in, like a doorway opened up in space, with a darker path like a bridge leading onward. The two witches' mouths opened in awe and shock, understanding the name better.

Ginny and June had lived within the magical world all of their lives and had thought that they could not be surprised when it came to magic. However, in these past two days they had been sorely mistaken, this one sight was just amazing, especially in its beauty. They had a feeling these few shocking things might just be the tip of the iceberg.

"Well come on you lot before it closes," said Rochin with a huge grin as Hunter grabbed Ginny's and June's hands and they walked into the portal, the witches awed by the energy that swirled around them as they saw a white light at the other end, presumably the exit. Rochin and his family were bringing up the rear, as the entrance closed giving them only one direction to walk: just a sort way.

"Wow, this mode of travel is awesome," chimed Ginny eagerly with excitement shinning brightly in her brown eyes. "Screw floo, we should use these."

Hunter laughed and nodded his agreement. "But still not many people can make them so they're expensive. We're just lucky Ellion's one of those people," he chuckled as the two witches' nodded in agreement.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: **__Hullo, a nice huge chapter for you… sorry this stories been taking so long I've not been feeling to good: got the flew, but it's a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it, over 8,500 words. Now you've read please review. ;)  
_


	7. Enter: Rose

_**A/N: **__Hey all, I'm still around but very ill. But anyway, here's the next chapter, and I'll be updating what I can from my other fics ASAP._

_**Chapter 7 Enter: Rose**_

Rose Potter woke tiredly her emerald green eyes red and puffy from crying, her little sister is still miss, though hopefully she is with her big brother and he will take good care of her. She was also upset because Ginny was gone too; it was probably her fault since the death eaters took the two girls in the hope of getting to her. She lay miserably under the covers of her bed on her back with a sigh.

School starts today and Ginny and June were going to be late if Hunter does not hurry up and get them home soon. She looked at the small watch around her left wrist and sighed: 8:00. She did not feel like going to school today but felt she had to, school was probably the place they would go to, so she will go, to meet up with her little sister.

However, what was annoying to the red haired, green-eyed girl is her father does not give a damn that June is gone. Her mum would have been just as devastated as she is. How her father can be so uncaring towards his own children is beyond her comprehension, it was wrong: unnatural. Sirius would have made a better father, even if he were a bit of an idiot at times.

Rose sighed as she slid out of bed, wearing yellow pyjamas she sat on the edge of her bed and stretched her arms, giving a small yawn, and stretching her small toes. She shook her head as she thought of Hunter, a small blush gracing her cheeks, she was hitting on her brother; its no wonder he was brushing her off so hard. She just prayed he can forgive her and will take her back. However, one thing was bothering her, Hermione's relationship with him … Hunter seemed to be very comfortable with hitting on girls, as he was with Ginny, and wondered whether he and Hermione got up to something.

That thought brought a small smile to her lips, she hoped so; maybe then Hermione will dump, Ron. She had never agreed with that pairing, it was just too wrong, since Hermione is smart and Ron is, well an idiot. She knows the relationship will not last with Ron being a complete doofus when it comes to girls and could never give Hermione what she needs. Her bushy haired friend needs a good-looking boy for starts, and preferably one with an IQ above 10, in other words a boyfriend who can carry an intelligent conversation with her.

She started as a knock sounded on the door and she grabbed her bed covers to cover herself more, encase it is a boy. "Who is it?" she called out with a small yawn.

"It's just me, can I come in?" called Hermione from the other side.

Rose sighed and threw the covers away from her. "Yeah, hang on," she said as she stood from her bed and walked to the door, unlocking and opening it her bushy haired friend gave a small smile and walked in closing the door behind her as Rose had just returned to her bed and sat down with a tired sigh.

The green-eyed girl looked up at Hermione with a small smile to see her friend already dressed and ready to leave wearing blue jeans and a red jumper, with black shoes. Normally Rose would have made fun of Hermione for being ready this early, but today she did not feel like it. Hermione just sat down on the bed next to her with a comforting smile

"They'll be ok," the bushy haired girl commented uneasily.

Rose just nodded with a sad sigh. "I hope you're right," she said. "So answer a question for me. How do you know Hunter so well?" Hermione's eyes just widened as a huge blush crept to her cheeks, and Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Were you cheating on Ron?" she asked gauging her friends reaction, and got what she wanted, the bushy haired girl flinched, her blush deepening. "You did," she accused with a small smirk; maybe Hermione's cheating will get her mind off things for a short while.

"I-I didn't mean to," her friend whined embarrassedly.

"How can you not mean to," she asked back with a shake of her head. "So why did you then?"

Hermione just sighed blushing brightly. "Well you've seen Hunter, he's hot, cute and cool… and wow, his muscles are like steel."

Rose let a small giggle escape her lips. "And he's the complete opposite of Ron?" she asked and Hermione nodded in agreement. "So what did you two do on the boat?" Hermione blushed brightly and looked away, unable to answer. "Oh my god, you did each other … Hermione you let a strange boy take your innocence."

"I didn't mean to, I just couldn't help myself," she whined in defence still not looking at her friend. "He's just… I don't know, different I suppose … he was funny, and understanding, and knows how to please," she sighed dreamily. "But to be honest, he would be too different from me to have an actual relationship … but he did help me work something out…" she trailed off tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"That you want to drop Ron?" asked her red haired friend smugly.

Hermione just nodded sadly. "Yeah … Ron could never treat me like Hunter did, never p-pleasure me like that … Hunter may have just been a strange boy I met on a boat, but he was affectionate and caring … he actually paid attention to me, and when we talked after he listened to me. The conversation had no arguments or him talking about sports and me pretending I care." The two girls laughed at that bit. "Hunter was different to any boy I've ever met," she sighed with a small confused expression.

"Well you know what you'll have to do then?" asked Rose with a smug smirk.

Hermione nodded sadly. "Ask Hunter when he gets back whether he has a friend like him, but with more in common with me?" she suggested with a cheeky grin.

Rose just laughed. "What about me … I need a cute boy too," she moaned with a small smile.

Hermione let a small giggled escape her. "You'll have to make nice with him before he'll dish out friends to you."

Rose groaned sadly. "I-I don't know how to get him to forgive me … I-I just want him back, but I don't know how."

Hermione bit her lower lip in thought before replying. "I think it will be easier than you think … he'll take you back, you're his sister and no matter what happened in the past, and it wasn't truly your fault. He will forgive you… I know he will."

Rose just nodded dumbly as she stood up she sighed. "I hope you're right, well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, I'll see you down stairs." Hermione nodded with a smile standing she gave her friend a quick hug and a peak on the cheek before exiting the room. It only took Rose an hour to get showered and dressed in some blue shorts and top, with white trainers and black hoody, she did not feel like dressing up in anyway, she felt too depressed.

All she could think about while she washed was her brother, sister and best friend, she was even too depressed to let her fingers wander between her legs as she normally would while she showered. Her mind was just so full of regret and doubt, her heart throbbed in her chest, aching with loss and longing. Her mind reeled with questions she may never have answers to… why does Voldemort have to ruin everyone's lives, why does he always bring her heartache, why did he not just stay dead.

In addition, other questions streaked through her foggy head; like how can Hunter do the things he does, how can he so easily incinerate all of his enemies with just a few words and no wand, or move so fast he was but a blur and even disappeared from sight as he fought. He was a mystery, and she wondered where he had been for the passed ten or more years, and what other unbelievable feats he can perform.

Rose could guess Ginny was going googly eyed over him, since her brothers are not there to frighten him away from her like every other boy that has shown the slightest interest in her, and the fact he is so powerful if they started dating or something, her brothers would not stand a chance. Ginny would be very lucky to snag a guy like him, even though they are related it did not mean Rose was blind, Hunter is the hottest guy she has ever met, and from Hermione's brief description, has muscle and then some more.

She wondered at where he got so strong as to hit death eaters flying with ease, it just all seemed so impossible; she had to wonder more whether there are other people with skills and strength like his. However, shook her thoughts clear as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the table next to her honorary Uncle Remus with a sad sigh, startled when Sirius placed a bowl of cornflakes with a spoon before her. She looked up in surprise to see Mrs. Weasley was just sitting at the table looking down and sad with mostly everybody else.

"Eat up, Rose," said Sirius smiling as he took a seat the other side of her. "I'm sure they'll be fine, I bet they've already escaped and they'll be here any minuet now, or they'll floo call to say they're fine and see us soon," he said trying to assure her when everyone jumped in surprise as a cosmic blue phoenix burst into the room, with silver beak and claws it dropped something into Rose's lap. "Or they'll use a phoenix," he added as the bird burst away in a blazing blue flame.

"What is it?" asked Arthur Weasley hopefully.

Rose held it up in surprise. "It's a Cell Phone," she answered in awe of the small black device.

"But a Cell Phone won't work in here," said Hermione, startled with everyone as it rang with a song, 'I ain't no Superman,' Hermione recognised it as the theme tune to a comedy she enjoys at home called Scrubs.

Rose nervously slid the phone open and placed it to her ear while everybody watched anxiously. "Hello," she answered a little jittery.

"Hey Rose," came the replied.

"H-Hunter!" she squealed brightly. "You're safe, are June and Ginny with you?" she asked eagerly, the others in the room let out relieved breaths.

"Yeah, they're fine," he agreed with a chuckle. "We just escaped, I don't think we'll make the train, but we'll make Hogwarts before the feast."

"Where are they we'll go and get them," said Mrs. Weasley leaning over the table.

"Um, where are you we'll come and pick you up," said Rose worriedly. "I'm so glad you're alright, oh tell Ginny that you almost killed Snape, I'm sure she'd like to know."

She then heard him telling her and the hysterical giggles from Ginny and even her sister. "Well," continued Hunter sounding highly amused. "We're in Ireland but that doesn't matter, we're nowhere near the death eaters anymore, and we need to wash up before we head out, so you should take Ginny's and June's stuff with you when you leave."

"Ok," she answered a little sadly. "But where are you, what happened?"

He laughed. "Not much, just kicked a little ass, got some help from my friends and their Watcher parents, we're at their house now," he answered. "Ginny's about the same size as Sahara so she'll lend her something to wear, and I'm sure Sahara's cousin, Ocean has clothes here we can rob for June."

Rose blinked in surprise. "What's a Watcher?" she asked curiously, getting confused looks her way.

"Cops," he answered with a sigh. "Well that doesn't matter, we'll see you later and you can return my phone, if you need anything just hold down speed dial one and it will call Sahara's phone, we'll see you later…" he paused as she heard June talking quietly to him about something she did not quite catch and he sighed. "Ok, Rose, June has something to tell you."

She heard the phone handed over. "R-Rose?" the younger girl asked nervously.

"June I'm so glad your fine," she replied, relieved to finally hear her little sisters voice again.

"Hunter is our missing brother," she just blurted out excitedly.

Rose smiled sadly. "I know," she answered. "Hermione figured it out already."

"Oh," was all the other girl could say. "Well we'll see you soon then, I love you, bye."

"I love you too," she replied sliding the phone closed and holding it tight, her brothers' phone, she held something of her brothers.

"Where are they then?" interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "Where do we have to go?"

Rose blinked in surprise shaking her head clear. "Somewhere in Ireland," she answered. "He said they're at a friend's house and they'll see us soon."

"What's a Watcher?" interrupted Hermione before Mrs. Weasley began some kind of rant.

Rose shrugged. "He just said they're cops."

"Cops," repeated Hermione in confusion. "But the magical police are called aurors."

Rose shrugged. "Well that's what he said," she shrugged again.

"Why didn't he give you an address?" interrupted Remus interestedly.

She shrugged with a sigh. "I think they're in need of showers, and they're going to wash up, then meet us at Hogwarts."

Rose then decided to zone out the talking as she looked at the phone in her hand, her brothers phone, how it worked within the wards she could not be certain, but guessed it might be ran on magic. She also wondered about these cops he mentioned, she had never heard of any magical law enforcement called Watchers, but then again most muggles have never heard of aurors so guessed they could be a secret department or something.

Time seemed to drag, especially when she was looking forward to meeting up with her little sister. However, it was not long before they were all lined up in the entrance to the safe house with a long pipe: portkey held between them, all of their trunks shrunk and in pockets. Rose was not a big fan of magical teleportation, since it made her queasy and would normally moan, but today could not be bothered, and had too much on her mind to give it much thought. She just started as she felt a pull behind her naval and they were spinning on their way, suddenly hitting the ground she fell pulling Hermione with her.

"Sorry Hermione," she whined sheepishly shaking her head clear. "I can never land…" she trailed off as Bill Weasley suddenly pushed both her and Hermione out of the way as an emerald green spell soared passed. Shaking her head clear her eyes widened in horror: about thirty death eaters were on the train platform, firing at screaming students and parents as they ducked for cover, most parents returning fire.

"Stay here," commanded Bill and he left Hermione and Rose hidden behind a trolley, they watched as he joined the rest of the Order in fighting the death eaters, both Rose and Hermione pulled out their wands just encase, not knowing what to do.

"This is not right," whined Rose angrily. "Why won't they give us at least one bloody day of peace," she added cringing with her friend as an explosion startled them.

"They're the bad guys," commented Hermione worriedly. "But even they should take a brake."

Rose then stood and pointed her wand in anger. "Bombarder!" she yelled, her blasting curse struck a death muncher in the crutch, exploding in a shower of blood and he fell down whimpering in the foetal position before she hid again, looking at Hermione, her friends' mouth wide open in shock. "What's wrong Hermione?" she asked her friend.

"I can't believe you just did that," commented Hermione in amazement. "You just blew his knob off," she added with a small smile spreading to her lips.

Rose smirked smugly. "So, Hunter was hurting them as much as he could," she then stood again and watched as Mad Eye Moody, the marred ex-auror blasted another death eater into a wall where he lay bloodied and unmoving. "Bombarder!" she yelled again, her curse exploding in the small of another death eaters back, splattering blood he fell to his knees before keeling over, and she ducked back down. "Whoa, there's like ten death eaters down but it doesn't look like their numbers have gone down."

Hermione poked her head up to look raising her wand. "Bombarder!" she shouted, her spell exploding in a river of blood on the masked face of a death eater sneaking out of the train behind the Order, she ducked back down just as the death eater fell. "I think you're right, and I um, think I might have just killed one by hitting his head," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry," she replied with a shrug. "I think the two I hit; one might bleed to death, and the other I blew up his spine."

"Oh look, wee baby Potter and her muddy bloody friend have killed!" laughed a cold mocking female voice from behind, the two girls spun as one to see a female death eater with wand pointed at them, her mask off and an evil, smug sneer on her face. The two girls gulped as the blood drained from their faces, and they slowly shook fearfully. "What to do with you?" she asked, seemingly herself. "I know… the Dark Lord wants you dead, so, death it is… Avada…" she trailed off screaming as a cosmic blue phoenix swooped down out of the sky and attacked her, its claws tearing into her exposed face, splattering blood, singing a fierce song, she staggered back.

The two girls saw their chance to escape. "Quickly," said Rose breathing deeply she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out from hiding, and they ran, dodging spells and jumped onto the train where they found other scared students and younger children hiding from the battle outside. The explosions and noise outside almost deathening as they threw the door shut behind them and crouching they crawled into the trains corridor.

"We need help," gasped Hermione as they sat up against a wall with some others, most of which were shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, the mudbloods scared!" sneered an amused voice suddenly; they looked over to see a bleach blonde boy their age smirking at them.

Rose glared for a second before smirking as she pulled out Hunter's phone, slid it open and held down button one until it began to ring, the blonde boy Draco Malfoy just looked confused with all but Hermione. "Hello!" a cheerful girl's voice answered the other side.

"Um, hi, is Hunter there please?" she asked rushed, noting Malfoy seemed to have already heard about him.

"Oh, yeah, you must be Rose," she replied. "He's in the shower with Ginny at the moment, can I take a message?" she asked as Malfoy panicked to remove his wand.

"Yeah, we're on the platform for school, and we're under attack," she answered rushed as Malfoy raised his wand.

"Expelliamus!" shouted Hermione, hitting Malfoy and his wand flew behind them, she smirked at him. "Idiot asshole Malfoy," she said smugly as she looked at Rose's grateful expression.

"Oh no," said the girl the other side of the phone. "I'll go and tell him right away, I hope I catch them at it," she snickered at the last. "Don't worry, he'll come and sort it out… I would have sent mum or dad but they've gone to work and my brother's gone to help our uncle out at his shop, oh and I don't know the way."

"O-kay," said Rose nervously. "W-well, um, bye, tell him to hurry unless he wants loads of innocent people murdered by these fucking wankers."

"Will do, bye," she agreed and hung up.

Rose slid her phone shut and placed it back in her pocket, smirking at Malfoy. "Your friends are in for a world of hurt Malfoy," she said smugly.

"Shut it Potter!" he roared angrily, he gestured two huge flunkies either side of him and they moved towards the two girls when they stopped in shock as a blue phoenix burst onto the train in the way, singing a peaceful song of courage, which calmed everyone. However, made Malfoy and his flunkies flinch back in fear as it landed on Rose's shoulder.

Rose smirked as she stroked the songbird. "You really are a moron Malfoy, haven't you got anything better to do than pissing people off?"

_**T.B.C…**_

_**ADVERT: **__I have a new story, my first original fiction at fictionpress(dot)com. __**Legend of the Defyers. Summary: **_Legend's that defy the laws that govern our universe. Battles that defy common sense. They battle with their fists, but fight with their hearts. With hidden cities, and a world unaware. Heroes who defy their lord. It is destiny. They are 'the' DEFYERS!

_**Check it out today: **_http://www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/~lordofthephoenix or click the mouse on the link on my fanfiction home page.

_**A\N: hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	8. Enter: More Troublesome

_**ADVERT: **__I have a new story, my first original fiction at fictionpress(dot)com. __**Legend of the Defyers -- Summary: **_Legend's that defy the laws that govern our universe. Battles that defy common sense. They battle with their fists, but fight with their hearts. With hidden cities, and a world unaware. Heroes who defy their lord. It is destiny. They are 'the' DEFYERS!

_**Chapter 8: Enter: More troublesome**_

Hunter walked out of the boom-bridge still holding Ginny's and June's hands into a large walled off garden, with many flowers, the grass neatly trimmed and a stone path leading from a beautiful stone two storied cottage to a large wood dojo at the end.

Ginny and June looked around in awe, blinking the sunlight from their eyes, huge grins spreading to their lips.

"Wow, this garden is beautiful," commented June joyfully.

"I'm glad you approve," interrupted Ellion amusedly from behind, the three turned to see the bridge had closed and the others stood watching them. "It's a lot of hard work to keep it this tidy, but a mystic has to have a hobby."

Ginny and June just nodded.

"Well," interrupted Rochin with a grin. "Ellion and I have to get to work, and Arctic didn't you promise to help your uncle out at his shop, do you want a ride?"

"Yeah," he replied with a sigh. "Well, see ya," he said as he followed his dad to the back gate.

"Bye… you kids be good now," said Ellion doubtful they would listen just grinned and followed after her husband and son.

"Come on lets get inside," said Sahara with a happy grin leading them in through the backdoor, into a huge clean kitchen/dining room with many modern conveyances, and a beautiful blue phoenix in the corner with silver talons and beak.

"I'm just going to get Marley to take my phone to Rose," said Hunter walking towards the phoenix as he pulled out his phone. "Hey Marley," he stroked the bird with a grin. "Can you take my phone to my twin sister please, and keep an eye on her?" the bird nodded taking the phone in her claw and flamed away.

"Here, Hunter," interrupted Sahara throwing him a pink phone.

He caught it with a grin as he dialled his number and waited with the phone to his ear as the others came nearer to listen. "Hello," answered a jittery voice nervously.

"Hey Rose," he replied cheerfully.

"H-Hunter!" she squealed brightly. "You're safe, are June and Ginny with you?" she asked eagerly, Hunter resisted rolling his eyes, while Sahara did since they could hear her speaking so loud.

"Yeah, they're fine," he agreed with a chuckle. "We just escaped, I don't think we'll make the train, but we'll make Hogwarts before the feast." He then started as he heard someone interrupt her.

"Um, where are you we'll come and pick you up," she said worriedly. "I'm so glad you're alright, oh tell Ginny that you almost killed Snape, I'm sure she'd like to know."

Hunter shrugged and looked at Ginny. "Um, Ginny she said I almost killed someone called Snape and you'll find it funny," he said startled when both she and June got huge grins before bursting out into hysterics, he shook his head wondering why they hate Snape so much but shrugged. "We're in Ireland but that doesn't matter, we're nowhere near the death eaters anymore, and we need to wash up before we head out, so you should take Ginny's and June's stuff with you when you leave."

"Ok," she answered a little sadly. "But where are you, what happened?"

He laughed. "Not much, just kicked a little ass, got some help from my friends and their Watcher parents, we're at their house now," he answered. "Ginny's about the same size as Sahara so she'll lend her something to wear, and I'm sure Sahara's cousin, Ocean has clothes here we can rob for June." Sahara grinned, nodding her consent eagerly.

"What's a Watcher?" she asked curiously

"Cops," he answered with a sigh. "Well that doesn't matter, we'll see you later and you can return my phone, if you need anything just hold down speed dial one and it will call Sahara's phone, we'll see you later…"

He paused as June interrupted shyly. "C-can I tell her?"

He nodded with a sigh. "Ok, Rose, June has something to tell you," he said handing the phone to his little sister.

"R-Rose?" the younger girl asked nervously.

"June I'm so glad your fine," she replied, relieved to finally hear her little sisters voice again.

"Hunter is our missing brother," she just blurted out excitedly.

"I know," she answered surprising the younger girl. "Hermione figured it out already."

"Oh," was all the other girl could say. "Well we'll see you soon then, I love you, bye."

"I love you too," she replied hanging up. June sighed and handed the phone back to Sahara.

"So who's Snape?" asked Sahara interestedly.

"He's a greasy-haired evil bastard potions teacher!" said Ginny in disgust. "He's supposedly spies for the Order, but mostly everybody thinks he's spying on us for V-Voldemort, and nobody knows why Dumbledore trusts him. Anyway, everyone hates him and he has no friends unless you count the death eaters and Dumbledore."

Hunter laughed. "I'll remember that for next time," he chuckled. "Well, I'm going to go and have a shower or bath and get changed, so come on Ginny you can join me," he added with a smirk.

Ginny blushed brightly but did not look displeased by the offer. "Well, I'll show June to the second bathroom," said Sahara taking the younger girls hand and leading her, surprised out of the room.

"Well, wanna take a shower with me?" asked Hunter bluntly just embarrassing Ginny further.

She just bit her lower lip nervously but nodded her head and Hunter led her towards the bathroom on the ground floor, but not before leaving his disgruntled snake Arrow on the kitchen table. The large room gleamed with white tiles and a huge standing shower up against one wall.

Hunter closed the door behind them and latched the lock.

Looking at Ginny, he smiled at the blushing red head as she looked around the room. "You know you don't have to if you don't want to," he suddenly said startling her.

Her brown eyes stared into his purple for a moment before smiling embarrassedly. "B-but I do w-want to," she replied quietly, her breathing deep and heavy.

Hunter smiled as he slipped out of his coat and throwing it into the corner of the bathroom. Ginny's breathing intensified as her eyes scanned Hunter's muscular body in his black sleeveless tee shirt. She had expected muscle, but his body seemed like steel.

Ginny took a nervous step closer as Hunter reached out with his right hand gently taking her left; he pulled her carefully into his arms, leaning down. His lips touched hers creating a coerce of power of which she had never felt before pass through his lips and softly through hers, streaming down her body.

Her eyes closed along with his as her hands slid carefully and shakily up his muscular arms, feeling the neural blade on his right arm… its cold bringing a pleasant shiver down her spine. Her small fingers continued moving up over his shoulders and further over his neck as the kiss intensified.

Her fingers found their way into his deep black gravity defying hair. His hair textured like feather layered a power all of its own through her fingers and hands.

Hunter's tongue brushed softly at her sweet tasting lips. Ginny loosened her lips allowing his tongue to touch hers. Her tongue playing against his as his hands stroked down her body to her skirt; she gasped in when his hands groped her tight firm butt.

The King of Bandit moved his left hand and within seconds, her skirt fell to the floor.

Ginny pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily, and trying to regain her breath as she looked at the young man before her as he smiled she could not help but smile back as he kicked his boots off.

His eyes drifted down to her beautiful soft legs and white panties as she to kicked off her shoes. He looked back up to see her pretty blushing face as she stared at him uncertainly. He would have laughed if he thought that would not ruin the mood.

Instead, he unbuckled his belt while she nervously watched he pulled off his trousers, revealing his black boxer shorts before he pulled off his tee shirt. Ginny gulped; her eyes widening as they scanned his near naked body.

She startled as he then took the bottom of her top in his fingers, but she allowed him to pull it up and off, throwing it into the corner, showing her beautiful body. She wore a white bra matching her panties. Her skin seemed to be too soft as his fingers roamed her soft stomach; her eyes closed slightly as she felt a steam of energy from his fingertips.

Hunter leaned down to capture her lips again.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Hunter!" called Sahara from the other side of the door. "Hey, Hunter."

Both he and Ginny groaned in disappointment. "What?" he asked in annoyance, unlatching the door and pulling it open.

She just grinned at him. "Um… oh right," she giggled as she spied Ginny blushing behind him. "Your sister just called, and apparently the train station is being attacked by those um… death eaters."

"Augh!" he groaned in annoyance. "Can't they take a break," he cursed angrily.

Sahara shrugged sympathetically. "Well you better get dressed," she replied pushing him aside, getting a better look at the near naked girl behind him. "You'll have to finish this at school," she smirked as she grabbed the girls' hand. "Come on I'll get you something clean to wear," and with that she pulled her from the bathroom and out of sight.

Hunter sighed tiredly as he opened his pocket dimension and pulled out some new clothes. He dressed in deep military green combat trousers with the same colour tee shirt, black boots and a long deep red coat. Shaking his head clear of his disrupted thoughts, he exited the bathroom and walked back into the kitchen where Arrow sat on the kitchen table waiting for him.

"You were fast," hissed the snake in curiosity.

Hunter rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yeah well I've got more trouble to get into at Kings Cross station," he sighed with a shake of his head.

Arrow raised his head. "Can't catch a break, huh?"

"Nope," he chuckled. "I guess I'm destined to fight death munchers."

Arrow laughed. "Most likely… you do have bad luck when it comes to evil twats, you find them more than the fuzz does, and you're not even looking for them."

Hunter just shook his head letting Arrow crawl up his left sleeve as the three girls entered the room behind him. Ginny was wearing white hipster trousers and a black top with black running trainers. June wore a blue skirt, black top and blue hoody with her own black shoes.

He sighed. He had only just got them out of trouble and now he was going to take them into even more trouble. "Do you want me to come along?" asked Sahara with a smile that suggested she knew what he was thinking.

However, he shook his head in the negative. "Na I'll be alright… so are you two ready to go?" he asked Ginny and June.

The two girls nodded nervously as he took their wrists in his hands, holding them tight he took a deep breath. "Well, see ya later," he said to Sahara with a small smile. She grinned and waved as the three disappeared from sight soundlessly.

"Good luck," she whispered as she shook her head. "Hmm, I gotta tell Shoulin about this," she giggled as she ran out of the kitchen.

_**--**_

Hunter, June, and Ginny appeared between two fighting forces on the platform.

Time seemed to slow down for the two girls as spells burst towards them from both sides.

Hunter pulled them in closer to him and crossed his arms around them within seconds.

"Ahhhhh!" he roared out, a purple light energy emanating from his body for a second before a field of purple energy created a shield around them.

Spell after spell smashed and exploded into the shield rocking the ground with power, obscuring the three from sight with dust and smoke.

The light and dark stopped firing, standing and waiting in shock.

The Weasley's on the light side stood sweating buckets of dread and panic as everybody held their breaths: waiting for an outcome.

The fog of dust seemed to take an eternity to drift down and clear. Shadows in the smoke slowly revealed three figures standing in front of the two forces.

Hunter was standing, slightly behind but in between the two girls a hand on each girls shoulder, a small smirk on his lips; his eyes and posture nothing but pure calm.

However, the same could not be said for the girls; their eyes as wide as dinner plates, and their skin pasty, clammy and pale with fear. The two girls seemed to be in a state of shock.

The young King of Bandit looked over at the death eaters and his smirk turned into a full fledged grin to see they all seemed to recognise him if their hesitance was anything to go by.

Hunter gently nudged the two girls towards the light, they just walked as if on autopilot until Bill, and Arthur Weasley pulled them out of the line of fire. However, Hunter never averted his gaze from the munchers.

The young mans purple eyes watched the death eaters in amusement as he turned to face them fully. "Don't you guys ever take the day off?" he asked with mild interest and a lot of amusement.

The remaining death eaters looked around at each other in the hopes that someone else would flee first so they can blame them for being the coward. However, they may fear the young man before them they fear their master more. The death eaters nervously raised their wands ready for a fight.

Hunter chuckled in amusement. "There are only nine of you left, and you haven't even killed one person, which means you are shit," he smirked as he cracked his knuckles and they flinched.

Hunter disappeared.

The death eaters looked around franticly when two just dropped out cold crashing to the ground.

They turned as one to see the purple-eyed young man standing behind them nonchalant. "Do you give?" he asked amusedly.

The remaining seven death eaters suddenly threw down their wands, pulled off their masks dropping them to the ground and put their arms in the air in surrender.

Hunter disappeared again only to reappear by the light facing the munchers as they span around. "Ya know some of you guys could go and arrest them," he commented startling the light out of their awe.

Some aurors just stared at him for a second before nodding and heading towards the still standing munchers as the deathening quiet lessened as they regained their scenes.

Hunter just smiled as he walked through the crowd to find Ginny and June being crushed by Mrs. Weasley with Bill and Mr. Weasley standing with them looking relieved.

"So is the train ready to go?" he asked the two men interestedly.

They both looked at him in surprise. "Dunno," said Bill with a shrug. "I'll go and ask someone," he added before hurrying off.

"Thank you," said Mr. Weasley suddenly. Hunter just stared at him in confusion. "For saving them, and keeping them safe," he added to clarify gesturing the girls being crushed in a mothers hug while she fussed over them.

Hunter just chuckled while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment with his right hand. "Err, think nothing of it… um, it was fun, and I'm always free for rescuing damsels in distress," he finished as Bill returned.

"The train needs a few minor repairs," he said as he returned. "It will be ready to leave in about four hours or so, but they don't know whether they're going to leave today, tomorrow or have parents taking students to Hogsmead by other means, they said just to leave and letters shall be sent out."

Hunter nodded with a sigh. "Ok, well grab everyone of importance and we'll get out of here… hmm, I know I'll buy you all lunch in London, I'm starving."

As if to prove it Hunter's stomach grumbled as Mrs. Weasley finally released her captives who giggled. "We'll go get Rose and Hermione," said June with a small smile. "Where are they?"

"On the train," said Hunter and Bill together.

"How do you know?" asked Bill curiously.

"Sense them," he replied with a shrug. "They're in that compartment with Marley," he added gesturing a carriage not too far away.

"Come on then," said Ginny with a tired sigh, taking June's hand she led the way with one quick grin at Hunter, which he returned.

"Wait for me," called Mrs. Weasley suddenly. "You're not leaving my sight until you're on the train and on the way to school," she added chasing after the girls.

"Oh, who's Marley?" asked Mr. Weasley curiously.

"My friends' phoenix," he answered happily. "So, um… death eaters huh, do they actually eat dead people?"

"Don't think so," replied Bill.

"Hmm… their name needs work then," he shrugged. "It's too misleading."

The two men just laughed nervously.

_**--**_

"Ah Rose you're suffocating me," moaned June on the train trapped within Rose's hug.

"I was so worried," she replied sheepishly as she released her little sister. "I-I thought I was going to loose you too," she added sadly.

June gave a small grateful smile as Marley gave a small toot of song and disappeared in a flash of flame. "I-I'm ok now, Hunter took good care of us."

"Well come on girls," interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "We're going to get something to eat before returning to headquarters," she added ushering the four girls towards the door and onto the platform where some of the Order stood waiting.

Rose looked nervously at the young man she now knew to be her twin brother unsure how to act. "Maybe you should try to talk to him," whispered Hermione in her ear. "You remember that new prophesy."

"I know but I'm scared," she replied quietly.

In fact, scared was an understatement as they headed for the exit back into London. She was not sure how to think. This was her brother, and she would love for nothing more than for him to scoop her into his arms and say he forgives her. However, she was unsure whether she deserves anything like that.

She looked around the bloody platform wanting to heave as the smell of death slowly grew, wondering whether Hunter was better off without all of this to deal with.

However, it was a nightmare before he came and put a stop to it. He just turns up, knocks a couple of death eaters out and the rest surrender. It was unbelievable she thought as her eyes scanned the medi-witches and wizards searching for surviving death eaters or dealing with injured parents, aurors, or Order members.

Her brother alone could do what forty; maybe fifty wizards could not, and make the munchers throw down their wands choosing jail over death.

Rose wondered what other wonders Hunter could pull off as her party finally passed through the barrier back into the muggle world.

Could he fly without a broom? Could he punch someone into space? She had already seen him, or not seen him move faster than the eye can see, so not much would surprise her.

She almost chuckled as she watched Ginny holding onto his right arm, both she and Hunter grinning and talking about something she could not hear at her distance.

She wondered whether Hunter continued chatting Ginny up after rescuing her and June from Voldemort's base, she figured he is the type to.

She sighed shaking her head in amusement. Ginny would certainly be very lucky to snag Hunter and keep him, cute, kind, and powerful, what every girl needs, or wants in a man.

Rose shielded her eyes from the bright sun as they exited the train station onto the bright street wondering where they are going to get dinner, as Hunter seemed to have a destination in mind as he led the way.

She looked around the motley group to see who was coming. Bill Weasley with his dad and mum, Ron was here with Hermione hanging off her like the mega clingy jerk he is, his eyes scanning the street jealously. Sirius was with them along with Remus and Tonks, her sister, 'brother' and Ginny. She frowned when she noticed her dad had disappeared.

Her father must be a bigger jerk than she thought, as far as she knew he did not ever hug his youngest daughter in gratitude for her being safe.

"Don't worry kiddo," piped in Sirius suddenly seemingly jumping into her thoughts; he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he cares somewhere deep down inside."

Rose just nodded doubtfully as he moved his hand. She just wished her mother were still with them; she would know how to make her feel better, or how to fix their family.

"Cool, here we are!" called Hunter from the front gesturing with his free arm the building in front of them. They all looked up at the red and black building and red the huge sign. 'PIZZA HUT.'

_**T.B.C…**_

_**ADVERT: **__I have a new story, my first original fiction at fictionpress(dot)com. __**Legend of the Defyers -- Summary: **_Legend's that defy the laws that govern our universe. Battles that defy common sense. They battle with their fists, but fight with their hearts. With hidden cities, and a world unaware. Heroes who defy their lord. It is destiny. They are 'the' DEFYERS!

**Check it out today:**_** http://www(dot)fictionpress**__**(**__**dot)com/~lordofthephoenix or click the mouse on the link on my fanfiction home page.**_


	9. Enter: The Prophet of the Galaxy

_**NEW!**_

_**King of Bandit Skye – Reloaded**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**Enter: The Prophet of the Galaxy**_

Hunter and his group sat around a large table in the pizza restaurant eating quietly as no one really knew what to say to each other after everything that has happened recently. Hunter was still a little exhausted after everything that had happened recently and wanted to kill the bastard that had obviously jinxed him with bad luck.

However, that did not bother him nearly as much as the quiet that had descended upon the group, as it was both uncomfortable and deafening. He was just thankful everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal and not complaining about anything that can't be helped.

He was also a little annoyed at the death eaters having interrupted him while he was with Ginny earlier about to get some hot fun, action. Shaking his head, he looked around the table, decided enough is enough, and broke the awkward quiet with what he hoped they would find amusing.

"Is it just me or do the death munchers always attack that frequently?" he asked with a smirk as most of them jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"It depends," shrugged Bill Weasley. "Sometimes they can be quiet for weeks or even months at a time, and others they might attack three days in a row," he answered seriously causing Hunter to groan internally.

"Yeah, you just got unlucky," agreed Remus Lupin sadly. "You just turned up on one of their more adventurous days."

"Oh, well," he answered rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So does anyone know why nobodies managed to kill Voldemort yet?" he asked ignoring the flinch that most had when he said the name.

"No one's powerful enough," answered Arthur Weasley sadly. "Dumbledore's the only person You-Know-Who has ever feared but even Dumbledore can't finish him."

Hunter sighed as the conversations just abruptly ended with mostly everyone else just nodding in agreement to Arthur's words. He realised these people are just scared little chickens who had not even tried to destroy Voldemort.

"Hunter, do you hate me?" asked Rose suddenly startling him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her in surprise and answered before he fully understood what she had asked.

"No." Hunter was only mildly surprised he actually meant it. "If I hated you I would have kidnapped June and left already. And there wouldn't be anything anyone of you could do to stop me." He shrugged as they stared at him in shock at seeing his seriousness.

"B-but will we ever be a family?" he heard her whisper after a few moments, though he was quite sure she hadn't meant for him to hear.

He smiled at her and shrugged, bringing a light tint of red to her checks. "So why hasn't Dumbledore tried to kill Voldemort then if he's strong enough?"

"Because of the prophecies," Sirius readily piped in.

Hunter looked at them in suspicious surprise. "Really?" he asked and they all nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll bite… what they say?" he asked having his curiosity piqued.

"The first one only a few people know and Dumbledore doesn't want it spread around," Sirius spoke before anyone else got the chance. "So we can't tell you unless he says its okay. But the second one was foretold in front of hundreds of people. It was even in the papers. These idiots want Voldemort gone, but they publish stuff like this. They might as well help him."

Hunter snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes. "Well they are the press, I would expect nothing less from the parasites. So what's the second prophesy say?"

_"The one… vanquished the Dark Enemy, will have to do so again…"_ began Hermione in a gentle tone. _"This time with hope, the dark one shall stay forever gone… with power he knows not, the dark could fall. However, it is only likely if the one with the Mark of Lightning becomes one with the __aurora of __the phantom…" _she finished with a soft sigh of frustration.

Hunter frowned in thought as everyone stared expectantly at him before he finally spoke to himself. "So I have to screw my own sist…" he began, but stopped as he saw all of their eyes widen impossibly before shaking his head clear and giving a nervous chuckle. "Err…I have no clue what that means. Do you guys have any idea?"

"W-what? What do you mean screw me?" Rose suddenly demanded; glare pouting over the table at him. "That's what you were going to say, right?" she continued glaring while everyone but Hunter went bright red in the checks.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. I have a bit of a dirty mind, so I was taking it too literally, my bad."

She just nervously chuckled while the others watched in either fascination, anger (Ron), or disgust, (Mrs Weasley).

"So you think you're this phantom, huh?" asked Remus to alter the subject from dangerous grounds. He doesn't want Ron or Molly going off on an angry rant right now. Sometimes he wondered who the real kids are.

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I could be, but other than doing it," he began, holding back from snickering at everyone's embarrassment. "The only other way would be a fusion technique of some kind."

"You-you mean to literally become one?" asked Rose nervously. Hunter nodded. "As in one person?" she asked to clarify the matter. Hunter again nodded. "Okay, just so I completely understand you mean a bit of magic or something that could in effect fuse, say me and Hermione together to create someone completely new and different?"

Hunter laughed a little as he imagined the effect that might have, but nodded as he watched all eyes on him. "Yep, we could call you Romione."

"That's just stupid!" Ron suddenly put in angrily. "And why would she be called that anyway."

"Because it's a cross between Rose and Hermione stupid!" Bill piped in rolling his eyes. "And the idea of fusing two people together holds merit and has been studied. It has been theorised that two equal wizards combining their power into one form could more than triple their overall strength and magic."

"But that doesn't make sense," Sirius put in his two knuts. "Shouldn't it only double their strength?"

Hunter laughed, shaking his head. "Actually Bill is correct. The effect is called fusion amplification. Because you take two masses of power and energy equalling each other to create a completely new power, one greater than the other two. Now, you're not creating two people in one body but a completely new entirety, therefore, for reasons I'm afraid I'm not smart enough to comprehend you create an amplified body. In essence you kill or destroy two people to give birth to a third even greater than both of them, with all of their knowledge and experiences."

"B-but it would be wrong to even try such a horrid thing just for power!" Molly put in hoping to put a stop to such talk.

"Maybe," Hunter agreed with a shrug. "I don't know whether it's possible anyway. And I doubt very much whether Rose and I could fuse anyway because if you hadn't noticed I'm male and she's female."

"What difference would that make?" asked Remus in curiosity.

"A lot," said Bill. "If a potential fusion fails the opposite of its intent will happen making the fused wizard and witch weaker than a kitten. They have to be relatively even physically."

"So Hunter, what would happen if you fused with, say…Arctic?" June suddenly asked embarrassedly. She ignored the others staring curiously at her, most of whom don't know who he is.

Hunter looked at his little sister and smiled; she had been so quiet up until now. "I don't want to sound big headed or anything but we would become near invincible."

A small intake of breath ran around the table at his proclamation before the silence was broken by a waitress. "Excuse me, could I get your table anything more?" she said smiling at Hunter.

"Hmm… sure, you can refill all of our drinks thank you," he agreed.

She smiled some more and hurriedly collected all of their glasses onto a tray. "Is that all?" she asked just as a large barn owl flew in and landed on the table. The waitress looked down at the bird. It had a large letter tied to its leg as it waited proudly for someone to remove its delivery. "Erm…would the owl like a drink too?" the waitress asked uncertainly.

Everyone looked up at her in surprise, most of them not having a clue how to respond, but Hunter threw her a large grin. "No thank you, I'm sure he's well looked after at the Magi Post Offices, and I'm sure he'll have more deliveries he won't want to miss out on." He laughed as the owl ruffled his feathers in agreement and allowed Hunter to remove the letter.

The waitress smiled at Hunter with a light blush before nodding. "Well, okay if you're sure," she agreed as she watched the bird take flight out of a window before she turned her attention back to Hunter and his baffled dinning partners. "Well I'll be back with your refills in a few minutes," she said smiling as she quickly hurried off.

"What the hell are the Ministry playing at?" demanded Molly angrily as she looked around at all of the muggles going about their business while Hunter opened the letter. "That was a blatant disregard for magical security."

"Yes, that was odd," agreed Arthur. "But what does the letter say?" he asked.

"Oh, not much, just that school will be starting tomorrow instead of today," replied the young bandit.

"Well that's good and all, Hunter," said Remus with a frown. "But did you realise you told her where that owl came from and she didn't even care?"

Hunter shrugged while a few like Molly and Ron glared at him. "I could juggle fire and mostly everyone would think its cool, so what?"

"Really?" asked Ginny in surprise. He just grinned and nodded as a small flame ignited on each fingertip of his right hand. "And the muggles don't care that it's magic?"

He shrugged. "Not really. The open minded people don't care, and don't think it's odd or anything to concern themselves with as I'm not being a threat, and the close minded ones are affected by the mist so they just don't notice, their minds just make up excuses. After all the human mind is such a wondrous thing."

Hunter chuckled as the flames snuffed out on his fingers one by one. "I guess it really is, but what's the mist?" asked Arthur confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" Molly suddenly asked. "Mist?" she looked confused. "Has that waitress taken our empty glasses already?"

"Erm, yes dear," Arthur answered confusedly.

"Hey, you're supposed to be a teacher right?" Ron suddenly demanded glaring at Hunter. "So when will the Ministry tell us when we can get to school?"

Everyone but Hunter looked at the pair as if they had lost their minds. "Case and effect," said Hunter, amused as he along with the others stared at Molly and Ron, both mother and son looking somewhat confused. "The mist isn't actually magical. It's more psychological. We just call it that because it's like a mist over the conscious mind, blocking out crap their beliefs can't understand. The older you are the more likely you are to be effected. Though I'm sure it wouldn't have affected Ron if it were in a safe learning environment like Hogwarts where his beliefs are still open to moulding."

"Then they won't remember this conversation either?" asked Sirius with a smirk as Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Wow, now I know where Ron gets it from," Bill commented with a frown, his mum and brother just staring at him in bafflement.

"Well anyway, enough about that, I'm sure the ministry secretly studies this crap enough for the lot of us. I know the council does," Hunter said before further confusion can be brought onto Ron and Mrs Weasley. "This whole Death Eater mess is probably a blessing in disguise for me. I did have someplace to be tonight, and now I can take a date since school doesn't start until tomorrow. Well only if you would like Ginny?" he asked the girl sitting next to him.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise before they brightened. "Y-you want to take me out on-on a date?"

"Of course… I've been invited to a gem museum unveiling in London tonight, and I'll be honoured if you'll accompany me."

She allowed a huge blush to streak her checks as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "I-I would love too," she agreed before quickly facing her mother. "C-can I mum, please?" she asked hopefully.

Molly looked to her daughter with a frown of thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "Well okay dear, I suppose that will be okay, as long as you're both back by eleven as you should have school tomorrow."

"Cool," Hunter said turning to Rose a smirk on his lips, she gulped. "Rose, it is now your mission to go with Ginny, her mum, and Hermione into London and get Ginny ready for our date. Money is no object, especially since you're buying." He turned to Hermione and quickly cut off Molly and Ginny before they protested. Rose didn't care since it's not her money but rather family money that Hunter's intituled to anyway. In addition, she has wanted to buy Ginny some lovely dresses for years but her friend can be so stubborn so now's her chance.

"Hermione… It's your job to make sure no expense is spared and that she has all necessary accessories. After all this is a red carpet event, so we both have to look the part."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise before she nodded fast. "I'm on it. She'll be the talk of the night, right Rose."

Rose blinked several times in surprise before looking at her friends, startled. "Oh… of course," she replied as a bright smile lit up her face. Operation make Hunter proud of her is about to begin. Then maybe she can follow through eventually with Hunter forgiving her, and having her brother back. She just wishes she could hug him right now. "Come on Gin, Mrs Weasley. When it comes to needlessly wasting money on super awesome, and might I add sexy clothes, I'm your girl."

_**0oo00oo0**_

I can't believe how lucky I am. I have the coolest big brother in all of the world. I had never thought that I would ever meet him, but here he is walking with me and Sirius down Diagon Alley. He had said he'll get me a Flame Shot racing broom as a present for being such a great little sister. It's like a dream come true. Rose only has a Nimbus two thousand and three, and I'll have the fastest broom on the whole planet.

I smile up at Hunter as he was talking to Sirius about something… paying a little attention I realised that Sirius is giving Hunter the dirty on Professor Snape. I hate him myself and I hope my big brother doesn't let the greasy git get under his skin. I held back a smile as I remembered Hunter had almost burnt the git to pieces at You-Know-Who's place.

"I don't like Professor Snape either!" I suddenly spoke gaining my big brothers curiosity. I found myself once again blushing brightly as he gave me a reassuring smile. "He's always mean to me in class no matter how well I do."

Hunter frowned and actually looked annoyed before looking at me seriously. "Well you don't need to worry about him bullying you ever again Juney," he spoke firmly. "If he continues treating you badly you should come straight to me and I'll sort it out for you." He smiled when he spoke those last few words and I could see a sinister edge to it… the sort I suppose a loving brother should have while protecting his little sister from a bully.

I nodded my head in understanding and gave him my best smile, which in return got me a smile from him as he carefully stroked my hair as we continued on our way. Ginny sure is lucky I realised as I watched my brother pull out his phone with a look of thought before nodding and calling someone. I wonder what kind of dress she'll get. I'm certain she'll look stunning no matter what since she is so beautiful. I'm a little jealous, but I'll have plenty of time to spend with my brother.

Hunter's so cool and strong I bet with him around You-Know-Who won't stand a chance. Maybe Hunter will fight along with Rose and they'll win together. Then my family will be more whole than I can ever remember, even with mum gone and dad being such an ass. At least Rose and Hunter love me.

"Hey who are you on the phone with?" I was unexpectedly pulled from my thoughts as Sirius asked the question.

Hunter had looked startled for a moment as I too waited to find out but he suddenly put up his hand to gesture for quiet as he spoke on the phone. "Yes… black stretched… all the luxury… the works… yes thank you. Right, charge it to Sirius Orion Black via Gringotts Bank. Uh-ha, thank you, and you have a nice day too." He smiled as he hung up and put his phone away in his pocket.

"What are you charging to my account?" Sirius asked my brother looking nervous and worried.

"Huh?" he replied surprised for a moment before a grin split his face. "Oh that," he chuckled rolling his eyes. "Nothing much… just a limo for Ginny and I tonight. It's a big event so we have to turn up in something impressive."

Sirius gulped and nodded slowly while I held back my snicker. "Uh… umm… how much is that going to cost me?" he asked nervously.

Hunter just rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask," he replied and I couldn't help myself as I giggled. Sirius glared half-heartedly at me, though it had no effect because I know how soft he really is, and Hunter smiled in amusement. "Anyway what does it matter? You're freaking loaded. You won't even notice so stop being a twit."

Sirius now shook his head looking a little amused while I giggled some more. I know it's childish but I can't help myself. I'm so happy. I don't think I can remember being so happy. I finally have my big brother and he'll take care of me with my big sister. I just hope that they'll get along, though I'm sure they shall. I can feel it in my heart. They are twins after all.

"You know Sirius I think you should get out more," Hunter commented offhandedly smirking at him. "And take Remus with you. I swear that guy looks near deaths door. Maybe you could take him out clubbing or something. You know get smashed and meet some babes… or maybe wake up in the middle of nowhere starker's without a clue how you got there after doing something incredibly stupid… or in a cell somewhere," he said laughingly.

I couldn't help but blush brightly and giggled while Hunter smirked and Sirius rolled his eyes though he laughed too. "So has that ever happened to you before?" he retorted smirking. I looked at them sharply wondering whether they forgot I'm even here. I'm only twelve, I'm not sure I should be hearing this sort of thing.

Hunter laughed and shrugged. "Well something similar did happen to me," he agreed and I tried my hardest to not listen but I can't help myself… I'm a very curious person. "It was just over a month ago. I was in China with some locals in a bar playing some card game. Well anyway, I woke up the next day in a four star hotel in Sydney Australia. Though that wasn't the funny and disturbing part. It was waking up in bed with a girl from Tokyo, another from Kyoto, one from Rome, two from Mexico City, three from Texas, another from Cardiff and one from Dublin, two from Cairo in Egypt, and the last from Montréal…"

He chucked, amused at the memory while Sirius and I stare at him in open mouthed awe and shock wondering how he managed to travel to all of those places. I'm surprised we can continue walking as we are.

"It was quite funny looking back on it. They were all as confused as me. I swear that's the last time I ever drink that much. I have no clue how I got all of them but we did have some fun that day since we couldn't remember the night before, and they were all so freaking hot. A few of the girls were quite forceful too. If not for them I'm sure the other girls would have gotten me to take them home straightaway, but apparently I'm too cute to resist."

He laughed with Sirius while I blush fiercely and try to cover my ears but it is too late, I've heard everything now. I'm not stupid, I know what my big brothers talking about and I can tell he's not just joking either. He is really hansom and lots of girls would be happy to have him. I just hope he'll settle down now and be with Ginny. Yes… that will be best because then when they're older and get married Ginny will be my sister and I'll be so happy. It will be great.

"It was a nightmare getting them all home," Hunter finished laughingly with a roll of his eyes looking amused. "None of them had passports so I couldn't just buy them plane tickets, plus three of them were witches so they wouldn't have had one anyway. It took me several hours to take them home and return to China. It might have been a little sooner but I dropped off the Japanese girls last as it was in my direction. I swear they're a couple of nymphos, and wouldn't let me go until I had given them another ride…"

"Augh!" I suddenly moaned shaking my head I pouted as my brother stared at me in surprise, my hands holding my ears. "Please stop," I groaned out pleadingly. I have had enough, and I don't want to hear anymore. "You're my big brother I don't need to hear this you're damaging my sensitive little ears."

He chuckled nervously while Sirius just laughed. "Umm… sorry June," he said with a small smile. "You were being so quiet I didn't think," he said apologetically as he led the way into the quidditch supply store. The bell above the door tinkled as we entered and I got to look around.

"Oh, that's ok," I said absentmindedly as I looked around at all of the awesome brooms and other assorted quidditch stuff. Well honestly I'm not going to be mean about my big brother talking about that kind of stuff in front of me. I'm twelve not ten.

"May I help you, Sirs, Miss?" asked a cheesy sales guy suddenly making me jump.

I looked up at the guy and winced at the toothy grin on his face. He's wearing neat grey suit robes, and has this silly little caterpillar like moustache thing on his top lip. His very demeanour screams sleezeball. He's the very definition of cliché sales guy. Somebody should really tell him so to save him a lot of embarrassment, and customers a lot of bother. I can smell his aftershave strongly in the air, and its lingering all over the place. It's horrid and is burning my nose.

I think I might have felt more comfortable watching my big brother beating up some more Death Eaters. Thinking of that I wonder whether Hunter's going to be teaching his classes some of that super awesome magic like he used on the Death Eaters and all of those vampires. I hope so, it will be so cool being able to use magic without my wand.

"In deed!" my brother chimed with a smirk answering the cheesy sales guy. "I'm here to purchase my little sister here," he began placing his right hand affectionately on my left shoulder giving it a small squeeze. I of course foolishly blushed. I can be so lame. "A Flame Shot racing broom."

"The new Flame Shot?" he asked in surprise, his eyes widening. "Wow, a guy who actually knows quality when it comes to brooms. Kids these days want the Firebolt, Firawind or a Nimbus, like the new two thousand and three," he said with a shake of his head as if amused. "Like the Americans or British could honestly hope to outdo the Japanese's Flame Shot."

"I-I wouldn't want one of them," I suddenly spoke bravely. "H-Hunter asked whether I wanted one, but I want to be different. Anyway, any sane person knows the Flame Shot is the best broom on the market." I can't believe I managed to say all of that. I feel faint and breathless. I hope I don't pass out, that would be so embarrassing, and I don't want to worry my big brother over something so silly.

The cheesy sales guy laughed. "I quite agree," he nodded approvingly. "It's a little cheaper than the Firebolt and Firawind too, plus comes in several different colours," he laughed. "So Miss, what colour did you want?"

I was startled. I had forgotten to decide what colour I want. I know there are many different colours and patterns so I had a quick think before something came to my attention. "Err, what colours do you have here?" I asked thinking it will be much cooler if I can get my new broom now.

He smiled. I guess he realises I want the broom today. "Well we have all of the standard colours plus several of the patterned brooms, so you tell me which one you want and I'll tell you whether we've got it in stock or whether we'll have to order it for you, ok?"

I nodded to that while Hunter laughed and smiled. "How about one with a dragon, or phoenix huh?" he suggested to me reasonably.

However, I shook my head in thought. "Na… everybody wants one like that," I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Well you can always get a custom made design for a little extra if you would like?" the sales guy suggested. "They're only a little more expensive, but worth it if you're going for a rare look."

I shook my head at this as I don't want to wait that long. I would have to wait even longer than for a standard patterned broom. "Oh, oh, I know!" I suddenly shouted out in excitement bobbing up and down. However, I froze in embarrassment when my big brother, Sirius and the sales guy stared at me in surprise before they laughed.

"Well out with it then squirt!" Sirius laughed out with a grin. "Don't leave us guessing or this guy won't know which one to get you."

"I-I want the Galaxy one!" I quickly said blushing. I looked up at the cheesy sales guy with hope that they have it in, as I'm sure most wizards and witches aren't interested in space, and I've heard because of that the Flame Shot Galaxy is quite rare, especially in the UK.

However, the sales guy got my hopes up right away as he smiled widely. "You're one lucky kid. We only have one of those… nobody else that bought one even came close to wanting a look. Are you sure that's the one you would like?" he asked me seriously.

I nodded my head eagerly and he laughed again as he hurried off to fetch it. I guess he isn't as bad as I suspected. "I hadn't even known they do different designs," Sirius suddenly said surprising me, as I thought that would be a big appeal to lots of people, but then I haven't seen them advertised much. Maybe Nimbus and Firebolt are trying to suppress their advertising or they'll lose lots of business. It is something I can see the governments doing as they're both corrupt and easily paid off.

I just rolled my eyes while Hunter laughed at him. "Of course they do. Have you been under a rock or something?" I suggested mockingly.

"No," he replied trying to sound stern but failing. "I would have thought Rose would have wanted one though being as she could have gotten a unique one if she wanted."

I shrugged in thought. "I don't know. Maybe she only got the Nimbus because people expected her to get the British one. I saw her eyeing the Firawind hungrily before she bought the Nimbus and they both came out around the same time and the Firawind has slightly better specs too. Though not as good as the Flame Shots but that came out after them both," I said reasonably. "You know Rose can be silly and buy things like that just because some people she doesn't even care about expects it of her."

"Well we'll have to make sure she starts doing what she wants and not what people expect," my brother suddenly said smiling thoughtfully. "I can't have 'my' twin sister doing what a bunch of morons think she should. She'll give me a bad name."

I look up at him my mouth almost hanging open before I return his smile and nod in agreement. "I know she'll take no notice of them for you big brother. Then we'll be happy, and not have to worry so much, okay?"

"Of course," he agreed truthfully. "Plus I'm here to protect you both now. Neither Voldemort or his Death Eaters, nor any other evil jerk shall harm either of you. And if they try… they'll have to destroy me first, and I'm sure you'll agree that is not a task to take lightly."

I nodded in agreement to that but I noticed Sirius looked lost. I guess he doesn't know what Hunter's capable of. If he had seen Hunter fighting those trolls I'm certain he would have been nodding along with me.

However, I was spared from answering my brothers promising words as the sales guy returned with a charcoal black case made of plastic unlike the case my sister's broom came in that is wood. He slid it onto the counter and I got a good look… on the case in beautiful cloudy lettering in multiple colours.

- Fire Shot Galaxy

The case alone left me breathless. Therefore, I took a deep steadying breath before I reached over and flipped the silvery catches and had to take another deep breath to keep from fainting with excitement. My hands shook almost uncontrollably as I carefully lifted the lid and swung it open on its silver hinges.

I held back from gasping in awe as I stared at it, fit within its dark silvery velvet mould. It is beautiful… why everybody doesn't want one of these I'll never know. Its main colour matches that of the case, except for its neatly trimmed and streamline tail as it is a mix of whites and black, and the foot rests the same colour as the velvet.

However, running along its sleek and stylish body gassy galaxies of many different colours of reds, oranges, blues, yellows, whites, greens, and others I have no name for. It is simply amazing that's for sure. I can't take my eyes off it and I probably wouldn't have if Hunter's voice hadn't brought me back to reality.

"Well, it looks like she'll take it," he said laughingly.

I looked up at him in surprise blushing brightly as I realise I am practically drooling. Sirius was mocking me a little as Hunter paid and the sales guy wrapped my present up so nobody in the street stares too much, and we were about to leave when Hunter paused and looked back at the sales guy before back to Sirius and I.

He smiled as he pulled out some galleons and handed them to Sirius surprising us. "You two go on, and get some ice cream on me at that place we passed earlier. I'll catch up in fifteen minutes or so. I just want to talk to this guy about something then pop to the bank. I won't be long ok?"

"Err, sure," Sirius said sounding confused but shrugged. "Come on June," he added seeing as I was about to ask to stay. I guess Sirius is more perceptive than I ever gave him credit.

I sighed but complied giving my brother a quick hug, which he returned and hurried after Sirius. I suppose an ice cream will be nice even if I'm not with my brother. He said he won't be long so I know he'll be here soon. I just wonder what he's up too. I can't help but worry. I think I take after my mother in that effect.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**A\N: Read my story Harry Potter and the Heroes War**_

_**Summary -**_

_Yr.7 AU. What is 'The Source? Ultimate power? Unlimited strength? Perhaps the path to madness? Harry and Ginny are more than just magicians, and they aren't going to fight nicely as they become the anti-heroes. "The dark shall fear us instead!"_

"The light aren't supposed to fight like this. My forces are dwindling. They're useless fools that can't even kill two psychotic mud bloods!"

"Who are the Lord and Lady of the Phoenix?"

Please read and review **Harry Potter and the Heroes War**


	10. Romancing the Stone

_**King of Bandit: Reengaged**_

_**Chapter X**_

_**Romancing the Stone**_

"Wow, Hunter I've never been in such a…" Ginny spoke quietly as the large stretched limo pulled away from the curb taking them away at a moderate pace.

Hunter couldn't help but admire Ginny in her new dress. It's silver; flowing almost like water and nicely accentuates her otherwise small chest area making them look larger and held with spaghetti straps hanging to her feet.

She wore on her feet toeless heals that show off her soft feet and red painted toes matching her fingernails. She wore on some lush red lipstick with some blue tints to her eyes with her vibrant red hair done up at the crown with ringlets hanging down the back with a few curls drifting over her forehead.

"Large car," he replied for her.

Her smile was radiant as she nodded her head in agreement the platinum and diamond earrings moving slightly and he admired the sparkle of the silver bracelet around her right wrist as she carefully moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Well to be honest I'm not really into all of this," he said gesturing at his own outfit.

He wore a black silk tux with a dark purple shirt, black tie and black shoes with his hair neatly arranged.

"B-but you look so… so good," she finally answered as she looked him over more carefully her heartbeat picking up as her cheeks flamed as she mentally berated herself and hopes she doesn't drool.

"Why thank you My Lady, but it is you who is simply radiant," he replied with a smile as he pulled out a bottle of Champaign with two glasses from the limo fridge.

She blushed as she watched him. The cork popped out seemingly of its own accord and floated as he poured them both a glass before it jammed itself back into the bottle and he put it back on ice.

He smiled as he handed her her glass. "I-I don't think my mother would approve," she spoke timidly.

"Nah," he laughed as he tapped his glass to hers. "I'm sure your mothers gotten up to no good when she was young too. It's all apart of growing up and learning," he said as he took a sip of drink.

Ginny blushed but smiled as she took her own sip. Her eyes widened a little. "Wow, I hadn't expected it to actually taste nice," she spoke her surprise. "I've tasted wine before but it just tasted bitter."

Hunter shrugged, amused. "Well that stuff was probably bargain basement stuff from the local Tesco or wherever you witches shop for food. This stuff costs in the region of two hundred and fifty pounds."

Ginny double took with wide eyes. "B-but isn't that a lot of money?" she asked but he shrugged. "Whoa, this is like rich person drink or something."

Hunter laughed. "And Sirius is rich and paying for it," he said laughingly.

Ginny's eyes widened as she giggled. "Don't you ever pay for anything?"

"Not if I can help it," he answered jokingly as they descended into conversation.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Rose was a little envious, _'I can admit that. I really can'_. She was envious because Hunter was treating little June so well compared with her. However, she was also envious of the broom Hunter bought June. It's just simply magnificent and made her wish she had gotten one instead of her pathetic Nimbus. Sure Nimbus' are pretty cool but they are not in the Flame Shots league. She had only gotten the stupid Nimbus because everyone expected her too even though it made more sense to get the new Firebolt or Flame Shot as they both beat Nimbus hands down. Not to mention she can get a Flame Shot how she likes.

Damn, why does she believe it's cool to please all of her devoted fans? Ginny had told her to get whichever one she wants to get, but no she has to get the one everyone wants her too, and now her little sister has a faster broom that looks super freaking awesome.

She shook her head hating herself for having such selfish thoughts. Her sister deserves to have a doting brother to look out for her and get her everything their father had been too lazy to get her. She sighed as she entered her room at Grimauld Place; Ginny having left on her date had looked super-hot of course so she could say that it's a nice present for her brother.

Rose sighed at such a silly thought and closed her bedroom door behind her and was about to flop down onto her bed when she saw a large brightly wrapped package with a little note on her bed. She carefully reached over and pulled away the note and opened it. It only contained a few words but they made tears sting in her eyes as she collapsed to her bed.

_I will look after you too_

Those six little words seemed to crush at her heart and make her hot tears spill from her eyes just as Hermione knocked once and entered.

"Rose I was just…" her friend trailed off in worry and quickly sat beside her, taking her hand. "What's wrong Rose?" she asked.

She just handed Hermione the letter and her friend smiled understanding. "Well aren't you going to open your present?" she asked the red head with a kind smile. "This is unlike you. Normally you're tearing gifts free of their wrappings within moments."

Rose gave her a watery smile and shook her head. "I-I can't. I-I don't deserve it. I-I just can't Hermione."

"I think I understand girl, and I'm sure you'll open it when you're ready, but we both know what it is right?"

Rose nodded sagely and no matter how much she may want it she can't open it. "I'll return it when he gets home. It's too much of a temptation. I want Hunter not a meaningless broom."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"H-Hunter…?" Ginny asked to get his attention. "What are you going to do when schools over?" she asked, both interested and worried, she really didn't want him to leave.

"I don't know," he shrugged with a thoughtful from. "I've never been to Mexico before."

"It sounds nice," she replied more to herself than him. "Being so free…" she trailed off into a whisper.

Hunter sighed and wrapped his arms around her slender form and let his lips touch hers. They moved their lips together in a gentle rhythm for a few moments before her tongue touched his lips and he parted them allowing her tongue entrance. They were like this for a few minutes before Hunter slowly pulled back smiling at her.

"Hmm…" he muttered licking his lips. "How about you travel with me, this summer?" he asked causing her to look at him in surprise. "We can come back in September… I'm not saying we'll be a couple or anything by then, but a lot can happen between now and June."

Ginny smiled at that licking her own now slightly swollen lips. "I'm not sure my mum and dad would be too pleased, but… I don't care; it sounds like the sort of opportunity that shouldn't be missed."

_**0oo00oo0**_

I wonder about the world in annoyance still moping around because my 'brother', my twin is too good to me, and I'm still trying to think of a way to speak to him about the gift he bought me.

I've been so tempted to open it and have a look, but… yes my will is stronger than my freaking desire.

All of my life I have been given anything I want, but now all I want is my brother and our little sister. I don't know whether I deserve them or not. I've been trying these last few years really hard, and it doesn't hurt that I'm friends with Hermione and Ginny.

My two best friends have been grounding me, being pillars of support. And stopped me from becoming too much of a bitch, and now I want to make it up to Hunter and June, and make them proud of me, but how can I…?

Would a heartfelt apology be enough? Could I strip naked in front of them both and drop to my knees begging for their forgiveness in the most humble and humiliating way possible.

The three of us lost a mother… a mother who had tried to be the best mother she could be after she realised what she had done, and would never again favour one child over the other.

It started then… mum had started treating me like a normal daughter after Harry had ran away and fearlessly stood up to dad when he tried to spoil me because of the whole Girl-Who-Lived thing.

Mum always won, she never backed down, though neither did dad, but in the end mum would hex him so bad that he needed time to recuperate. Therefore, he couldn't continue with the argument, and by the time he was feeling better it was too late and mum had won.

I sigh and shake my head in frustration. I doubt I'll ever be as cool as mum, but I do try so hard to be… well I try to be a kind of parent figure to June since dad never is. I've hid it from dad for the most part because I'm not strong enough to argue like mum would have.

Though, I have notice one thing these past few days, since Hunter's back in our lives. Dad has backed down considerably. I get the feeling dads actually scared of Hunter, but who could blame him when Hunter's far more powerful than me, and I'm supposed to be the saviour? Maybe they got it wrong, or dad, mum, and Dumbledore have just been stupid as they should have gotten me lessons in how to actually fight with magic and… kung Fu?

It always seems like we're making so many mistakes. Hunter is so strong and I don't know what to do to be strong like him, so that I can even if it's a tiny bit live up to the hype around my name: Rosette Lily Potter…? What a joke.

Shaking my head clear of this bull-crap I turn over on my bed and grimace as the present from my brother stares mockingly at me, annoying me, making me feel like my chest has twisted into a huge knot.

I take in a few deep breaths to stop from crying again and roll over onto my back. I had changed since getting in as I thought trying on my new skirt and tee would get my mind off of things, but it didn't work even after I had changed, now only wearing a skirt that comes halfway down my thighs and a black tee, that fits perfectly, (well I'm wearing my panties and bra too). I then just flopped back onto my bed.

It hadn't really distracted me from anything, but rather… it just made me feel a little horny as I checked myself out in the body length mirror, how pathetic. The worst part is I'm too depressed to diddle myself and get off like I normally would have.

Thinking off that, I'm glad mum changed after Harry… Hunter left or I would have probably let some meaningless jerk have me by now. I'm actually a little proud that I'm still 'pure' and 'innocent'.

If you discount the silly little… incident that happened with Hermione and Ginny not long after we became friends, just normal curiosity, asking questions of each other on a sleep over, which led to a few little touches in certain 'places', (out of curiosity), and with us diddling in front of each other, but it only happened the once.

I figure lots of girls might have had similar experiences when their still young. Heck, I bet a lot of boys have done stuff like that too, after all kids do get curious about stuff, and when their body's start… changing, they get curious about that too.

Shaking my head clear of those thoughts or else I'll turn myself on even more as over the years after that, although I try to hide it as best I can I've come to realise that… well, I like boys and girls.

I think Ginny might actually be the same, but Hermione… well as far as I've ever noticed has never… well in a sexual context ever looked at another girl. I don't think there's anything wrong with liking girls but in the wizarding world… well, they're a little backwards and that's all I need… the Daily Prophet newspaper printing that their heroes a freak who likes boys and girls.

I'm almost smiling at the thought of what my dad would say or do. I doubt Dumbledore would be bothered as I'm almost certain the silly old man has a full-one preference for the same sex, (after all, with his wardrobe?).

Molly Weasley would probably freak and try keeping Ginny away from me, to keep her free from my freakishness. To be perfectly honest I think Sirius and Remus would probably be surprised, but with a slap would shrug it off.

I think only Fleur Delacour and her younger sister (other than Hermione and Ginny) would take it with a shrug, and looking at those who make a fuss as if they've became hydras, (with the whole growing an extra head thing).

Though, watching Fleur batter her brainless husband, (Ginny's oldest brother) for being insensitive would be funny. The two had had a fast, rushed marriage, though it was done well and at the beginning of this year, and Ginny, Fleur's sister, June and I got to be bride's maids.

It was quite the nice wedding with all things considered, but I'm not sure whether I should be happy to have gotten all of those dances with Gabrielle (Fleur's little sister) or not as I think she has a major league crush on me… well OK I know she has… or perhaps had.

She's only twelve, the same age as June, in fact a few months younger, and I had to keep her hand s from wandering. Though, it can be a little troubling avoiding her at school as she hangs out with June. I'm often getting the impression that she chose to go to Hogwarts just to get close to me.

However, I'm four years older than her… although she is stunningly beautiful I can't do anything with a twelve year old whose boobs are only starting to grow. Though, I suppose kissing wouldn't be too bad as she always gives me a quick peck on the lips before I can react with that adorable little blush on her cheeks.

I'm quick to shake those thoughts away as its starting a furnace between my legs. The only reason she's been super crushing is because I saved her from the dark lake during that stupid tournament.

Anyway, I have a strong feeling that she has started moving on… I feel sorry for June, but at the same time a little jealous of her as Gabrielle has most certainly set her sights to her, my clueless pretty little sister.

"Rosette…!" I was startled by the hint of a French accent as I sat up and the door was pushed open allowing the beautifully pale girl in, her silver/blonde hair draped long over her shoulders and down her back to her firm looking butt. The twelve year olds eyes smiles and her pink lips stretched as her blue of her eyes glimmered brightly at me.

"Are you feeling well Rosette?" she asked worriedly as she closed the door and sat beside me on my bed after moving my present to lean up against the wall on the floor. She then leant down and giving me the 'customary' kiss. Though, this time t=it was sweeter, more loving as I hadn't resisted and let her lips nuzzle mine for several seconds before she pulled back looking as if she was given the greatest gift in all the world.

I smiled at her rolling my eyes. "Yeah, Gabby, I'm okay," I answered, half lying. "But I keep telling you that I do care about you, and love you, but right now you're too young for me. Anyway don't you have a thing for my clueless little sister?"

"Oh Juniper…!" she sighed dreamily as she flopped back onto the bed lying next to me. "Why does she tease me so… when we share her room she so casually strips naked, allowing me such sweet pleasures for my eyes? Then allows me to sleep in the same bed with her, and cuddles back when I…"

Gabrielle shivered in delight and I grimaced giving the younger girl a weird look when she grabbed at her crouch squeezing it for a moment before blushing brightly and letting go, giving me a sheepish smile.

Rolling my eyes I turn on my side to face her. "She doesn't know what she's doing to you… to her you're just another girl, her best friend even, and girls aren't supposed to feel like that about other girls. Also, some kids mature faster than other; I think June is one of the slower ones in that effect.

"So a little short of sticking your hand down her PJ's and forcing your tongue down her throat…" I shrugged in amusement while she blushed. "I think that would be easier than talking to her about it, but I think you should have a little patience and give her time."

Gabrielle sighed sadly as she nodded in agreement. "I guess… that you're right Rosette. I thank you for making me feel better," she said with a smile. "So I hear you're having a crisis… as in, you now have your missing brother back…?" she said turning on her side to face me in return. "I think… if he didn't want you Rosette… I think that he would have just taken June and left, and from what I hear, he has the power to crush anyone who thought about stopping him."

I couldn't help but let out a little snort that caused her to giggle. "T-that's true I guess… she would be so much safer if he did… but I don't want them to leave… is that selfish of me?"

She shook her head smilingly as she wrapped her arms around me. "I don't want Juniper to leave either," she said kissing me on the cheek before pulling back and no doubt watching my cheeks flame red.

"Hey Rose, Gabby…!" June called as she barged into my room.

I was surprised as I almost missed Gabrielle flinging herself off my bed into my little sisters surprised arms before June hugged back as I climbed up off the bed too.

"It's OK Gabs, I'm fine, my big brother is super awesome after all, and rescued me and Ginny."

Gabrielle smiled as she had her face buried into the crook of June's neck and took in a deep breath of her 'friend' before pulling back.

"I'm OK now I know you're safe my sweet Juniper," she said smiling in happiness.

Wow, my sister really is dense just smiling back… that was by no stretch of the imagination subtle.

"June, what did you want us for?" I asked her as Gabrielle wouldn't let go of my little sister. If she were a boy I would have hexed him until he cried, but Gabrielle has a heart of gold.

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly nodding her head. "Mrs. Weasley has made us all some supper."

"Oh, right," I mutter in reply before nodding with a small smile. "I… I think something to eat would be nice," I said as I led the younger girls' from my room and out into the hall closing the door, locking it, and sealing it behind us.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Hunter and Ginny eventually arrived in the heart of London at the rare gems museum.

The Limo driver opened the door, Ginny's side and assisted her out, and Hunter scooted over climbing out with her.

They stood on a red carpet, and they felt like a movie stars rather than a supposed rich kid. Photographers were taking pictures and reporters were trying to get the actual well-known snobs to answer questions.

Though, Hunter was amused that the photographers generally gravitated towards them, as it's no doubt obvious that they're attractive and better photograph material.

Though, Ginny look stuck, and struck as she had never known that… well she was starting to feel faint.

"Sorry," he whispered in her ear as he took her hand, leading her towards the doors of the grand building. "I forgot to warn you about the parasites."

She looked at him and smiled beautifully. "I-it's okay, Hermione said the muggle press would be here. She just neglected to say it was every newspaper and, err, TV channel on Earth."

Hunter chuckled rolling his eyes. "No, this is only the British press and a couple from other countries. If all of them were here you wouldn't fit them on this street."

"Lord Skye," the doorman greeted with a courteous bow and smile. "And who is this spectacular beauty with you this evening?"

Ginny blushed lightly at the complement.

Hunter smiled at Ginny for a moment. "This is my Lady Ginevra… but tonight she shall be my Lady Star… the star that puts all others to shame!"

"Good evening Lady Star," the doorman bowed, smiling pleasantly, heats in his eyes.

Ginny had been momentarily struck speechless before she could reply. "A-and good evening to you sir," she replied politely as the doorman waved them in.

Hunter chuckled as he pulled her into the doorway with a cheeky smirk lining his lips as he guided her to face him, and with no hesitation his lips found hers. Ginny was dazzled and felt a little dizzy as her eyes closed, with her hands on his shoulders returning the kiss.

She could see flashes of white between her softly closed eyes, but ignored them as she sank into Hunter's kiss, his arms around her waist as his tongue slides between her soft red painted lips.

They were kissing for just a minute when Hunter pulled back with a smirk on his lips as the sound of camera shutters hit them, their eyes opening to stare at each other before he took her hand and started leading her in.

They quickly entered a grand hall of marble with loads of guests looking around through crystal displays. Though, in the centre surrounded by purple velvet rope was a case covered with a purple cloth.

The two walked carefree towards the bar, uncaring of all the attention they were receiving and they soon had some wine each and set off together, looking at all the stones, talking and just enjoying each other's company.

"I hope you'll excuse me my Lady Star…?" asked Hunter just after they called ten minutes until the unveiling. "I'm sorry but I am in need of using the bathroom. I should go now before I miss the show."

Ginny smiled at him. "Why of course my Lord Hunter, but do hurry you don't want to miss it."

"Rumour has it the Carnage Stone has magical powers," Hunter began as he slowly walked back from her, winking. "Legend says that those of destruction and murder will hear it sing… a song that will be forever engraved into their mind, hearts and souls… a song so beautiful that it cannot be described by mere words… a song of death, and chaos… destruction, anger, and sadness…! A song… a song that would eventually drive any man from sanity… and it is said that those who have heard it sing, even just once, just briefly have taken their own lives."

He winked again, smirking as she stared at him dumbfounded before turning around and quickly heading off to the bathroom.

Hunter apparated from the bathroom to a small deserted, unused corridor that ran below the museum, right across the centre, wearing black overalls to keep his tux clean and a hood to keep dust from his hair, grinning smugly, the King of Bandit would take his prise.

Ginny was soon looking around wondering what was taking her date so long since the hosts had already asked for the guests to gather when she spotted him jogging smoothly over.

"Sorry I took my time gorgeous," he said as he stood by her, taking her hand in his. "I tripped and cut my head like an idiot, and I'm not that good at cleaning spells, I suppose I might be if I got a wand."

Ginny giggled a little rolling her eyes. "But you're alright aren't you?" she asked with some concern slipping into her tone.

"Yeah, yeah" he agreed waving it off like it was nothing. "Healing spells are easy peasy," he said laughing causing her to smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a woman looking to be in her late fifties called from the centre display case. "It gives me great pleasure and honour to introduce to you, the Carnage Stone!"

The purple velvet swished away, but lots of eyes widened to a collective gasp, which ran through the hall, including Hunter and Ginny.

The stone wasn't there. In its stead a single card, the king of hearts seemingly standing up from one corner being stuck through the velvet platform with beautiful scratchy words in black across the king.

_King of Bandit _

Suddenly murmurs of voices broke out into talk about the mythological King of Bandit, and how he had stolen such a precious gem in front of everybody.

People just seemed mortified that the great thief himself has been amongst them, and stolen such a valuable prize.

"Hunter, what's going on?" asked Ginny worriedly. "W-Who's the King of Bandit…?" she asked worriedly looking around.

"I don't know… I've heard of him of course," he replied uncertainly. "Most people think he's nothing but a thief, however some say he's a genius," he answered with a shrug. "A modern day Robin Hood… though, it's only speculation that he actually give to the poor, but…" he shrugged. "There are some… 'Coincidences', that can't just be explained away."

"So someone robbed the Stone?" she asked in awe as she looked to where it should have been in wonder.

"That's right dear," an old lady said approaching from behind with a small smile. "If you want my opinion they stole it themselves and blamed the Bandit King. They have it insured for triple its actual value, according to the papers."

"You really think so?" Ginny asked uncertainly. "That seems awfully risky; if they got caught they would get arrested."

The old Lady nodded. "But for half a billion pounds they would probably think it worth the risk."

"That things worth half a billion?" asked Hunter and Ginny together in shock.

Hunter's eyes had widened as he had not actually known it was insured for that much as it is technically priceless, but damn… just for a silly cursed stone?

"I know," she agreed rolling her eyes. "It's a bit much for a supposed cursed blood red diamond. I say it's better to have one that's not cursed, saves money and your life," she chucked in amusement.

"Oh look, here comes the fuzz, I do hope we can get out of here soon," the old woman continued with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not as young as I once was, I would like to get some rest before tomorrow."

"Yeah, I want out too," agreed Hunter with a tired sigh as a couple of police officer approach, the bloke went to the old lady and a woman to Hunter and Ginny.

"Can I ask where you two have been all night?" she asked, eyeing up Hunter.

"Wondering around, drinking, looking at the gems," said Hunter in amusement. "Can we go please? My… girlfriend has to be home by eleven… and you have not met her mother before."

The policewoman looked him in the eyes frowning. "I'm not really supposed too," she answered as she looked at the few details she had on them with a frown. She's already been nice enough to ignore underage drinking… well mainly because rich kids can so easily get away with it through lawyers that unless they were causing a problem it's just easy to let it slid.

"You can let those two go officers," the owner of the diamond came over looking desperately sad. "Master Skye is a close personal friend of the family. His grandfather used to work with me."

"Very well Lord Raven, you're both free to go," the policewoman said with a shrug.

"Thank you… good night… and good night to you too Lord Raven," replied Hunter with a polite bow.

"Yes, good night Lord Raven," said Ginny with a polite smile, taking Hunter's hand the young couple left the building and soon got into their limo.

"That was interesting, are all dates with you like this?" she asked as the limo pulled away, they had barely noticed the frantic press on their way out.

"No, just the fun ones," he smirked and kissed her lips. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked pouring them both a glass of campaign.

"Oh, yes I did, it was fun," she said with an amused smirk. "So where did you hide the diamond?" she asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"W-what…?" he stuttered his reply, shocked, his eyes widening slightly from surprise.

"I'm not stupid you know, plus I can hear Arrow telling you you're busted," she said grinning amusedly at his priceless expression.

"You can speak snake?"

She nodded smugly. "Yeah," she replied in Parseltongue. "Rose would have told you if we weren't too busy trying to impress you," she added laughingly.

Arrow suddenly popped his head up out of Hunters' jacket. "She's got you Hunter," he laughed hissingly. "I told you she would figure it out."

"Shut up," he moaned before looking to Ginny. "So you're not going to turn me in are you?"

"Turn you in?" she asked, offended at the very thought. "Why would I do that? You were cool before, but now you're a legend. Can I see it?"

Hunter chuckled, shrugging he flicked his wrist opening his pocket dimension, reached in and pulled out the ancient beast shaped dark red diamond.

"Wow, it was well worth a look I suppose," she smiled as he put it back and the purple hole closed. "So it was an insurance scam and robbery."

Hunter chuckled. You're good at this, maybe you should be a cop… the insurance firm are scamming assholes. They keep refusing to pay for flood damaged properties in Scotland… so this gem will give those poor people what they need, and the rest I'll dump in several charities. I've already been paid five million for the job," he shrugged.

"That's kind of sweet," she said hugging him and giving his a warm, burning kiss. "Even if it is really naughty," she added smirking as she pulled back.

"Hey, can you two do that when I can't see," interrupted Arrow, hiding back in Hunter's jacket.

The two laughed, amused. "This is so cool," said Hunter. "We can chat to each other in Parseltongue and no one but Rose and June would ever be able to overhear us."

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
